


White Omen

by bribribri44



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Human Anna, Modernish, Werewolf Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribribri44/pseuds/bribribri44
Summary: Elsa is a rarity among werewolves and considered an outcast. She isolates herself because of it. Anna is a human whose mountain climbing expedition goes wrong. This is not your typical Elsanna fanfiction.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly encouraged!~

Picture done by adiradraws on instagram. Check her out!

* * *

"Faster, Fredrik!" Sonja hissed, her hands tightly gripping the fur of the silver wolf beneath her. The sash across her chest squirmed, small whimpers emanating from the bundle within. Sonja glanced behind them, her eyes widening at the scene laid out before her. There were numerous wolves chasing the two. They ran behind them on all sides, and they were gaining ground. The woman's gaze turned to the cloud covered night sky in silent prayer.

"Amara, my Goddess, please bless us with your light." As if in answer the ominous clouds separated, illuminating the dark forest with moonlight. Behind them, the wolves howled with the anticipation of a hunt nearing its end. Sonja's eyes grew several shades lighter; icy blue flashing from beneath the hood that hid her face. Fredrik gained speed, trees passing by as nothing but a blur. The hood slipped from Sonja's head, her blonde hair flying behind her as she raised her hand. A few words uttered under her breath and there was a shift in the air around the wolf and witch. Suddenly, a shade of Sonja and Fredrik split from them, sprinting in another direction.

The air around them distorted their images, hiding them as the gang of wolves chasing them swapped targets, tailing the shades. The sound of the wolves dissipated as they followed the false trail. A sigh of relief escaped from Sonja's pale pink lips. Fredrik slowed, coming to a complete stop as they entered a clearing. The young woman slid carefully from the silver wolf's broad back, landing lightly on the forest floor. She hugged the bundle tightly to her chest.

" _How is she?_ " Fredrik's deep voice echoed in her head, an ability that was usually only shared between wolves. In this situation, it was usable because the witch and wolf were mated. He stood over Sonja, his head a few inches above hers. Sonja peeled open the sash, revealing a noticeably young child, no older than 3 months. Eyes that were eerily similar to Sonja's peered up at them. White-blonde wisps of hair sat upon her small head and her tiny lips split into a toothless grin, her little hands reaching up at her mother.

Sonja smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on her child's forehead.

"Our little girl is just fine, my love," Sonja replied as she allowed the young one to tightly grip her finger. Fredrik sniffed his child, his cold nose pressing softly against her chubby cheek, eliciting a giggle from the tiny being. He pulled away, head lifting as he gazed at the moon.

" _We cannot live among them as you had hoped. We knew this was a possibility. Now we need to initiate plan B,_ " The large wolf stated, a slight breeze ruffling his coarse fur. Sonja sighed heavily, removing her finger from the baby's grip, and placing it on her forehead. The little one's eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep in less than a minute. She covered the bundle back up, tucking the fabric against her. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she rubbed her hands together.

Another series of words were mumbled very quietly as the air around them distorted once more. Sweat broke out on Sonja's pale face, trickling down slowly as she shot her hand out in front of her. A blurry house appeared, gradually gaining more focus and solidifying. Finally, Sonja lowered her hand, staggering a bit from the extended use of her magic. Fredrik appeared at her side, encouraging Sonja to lean against him.

"This will have to suffice as our home. It'll be a haven for our little Elsa," she declared, holding the baby close to her.


	2. Arendelle

A small beeping sound filled the silence of the early Friday morning. Footsteps rushed down the stairs next to the kitchen as a disheveled redheaded woman rounded the corner. Bobby pins protruded from her pursed lips as she shut off the coffee timer, removing the pot and pouring some of the scalding liquid into two thermoses on the counter. Setting the pot aside she retrieved the thermoses and moved to the living room before setting them on a side table next to the worn sofa. The woman wandered over to the mirror to continue her attempt at taming the red mane on her head. Teal eyes stared back at her as she tucked strands of hair between her fingers, brushing strays from off her freckled face. She began weaving her hair into a brisk braid, placing pins here and there until she was satisfied it would sit comfortably atop her head.

"Anna! Has your mother already left?" a voice thundered from the floor above.

"Yes, papa! I've got your coffee ready! Mum said she could handle opening the shop and for you to take your time!" she called back, rushing back into the kitchen to grab a couple cubes of sugar and a jug of milk from the fridge. Elias Sundholm slowly descended the stairs just as Anna finished doctoring the coffee, ducking from the low beam at the bottom.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said when she handed him the mug. He was almost ready for the day with his white and blue thin striped dress shirt and black dress pants. A tie hung haphazardly around his scruffy neck which Anna took liberty of tying for him. He grinned, taking in his daughter's blue jeans and green sweater.

"Looks like you're going for comfort today while I'm the typical business family man," he pointed out, eliciting a giggle from his daughter.

"You've also got an important business meeting whereas I'm just there to wait on the customers and try not to break everything I look at!" Anna replied, moving to the entryway of the home, and grabbing her favorite black coat and a green scarf to match her sweater.

Zipping up the fabric and pulling on her wool hat, she walked over and gave her papa a kiss on his bearded cheek before grabbing her brown shoulder bag.

"I'll see you after your meeting, papa," she said, turning and grabbing the knob of the heavy oak door and pushing it open to step out into the brisk morning air. Though the temperature was still quite chilly, Anna knew spring was just around the corner and it brought a small smile to her face.

Taking a sip of her hot coffee, Anna took a moment to admire the quiet serenity of the small village. There were people out and about already but none of them were in a rush to be anywhere. Out of the corner of her eye the mountain loomed over the village. Her gaze traveled up the steep protrusion in the earth, excitement growing inside of her. Tomorrow was the day that she and her friends would begin the conquering of that mountain.

Anna knew there were many myths and stories about the mountain. There were many mountain climbers who would venture up and at one point they would find themselves walking back in the very direction they had just come from. None of these deterred Anna. She had always felt drawn to the mountain, though she could never explain it.

As a child her parents would take short hikes up there in the summer. Anna remembered saddling her father's shoulders, gripping his head tightly as they hiked up paths. Flowers that grew along them bloomed brightly. Her father would point at wildlife that crossed their path and Anna would inform him of what it was. They had little picnics in a special spot that overlooked their village. It was her favorite time of year as a child. She held those memories very dear to her.

Anna shook herself from her thoughts and started to make her way down the cobblestone road that made up main street. As she strolled along, she greeted passerby warmly, taking small sips from her thermos. Finally, she arrived at the small pottery shop owned by her parents. The homely shop was wedged between a bakery and a bookstore. The sweet smell of pastries filled the air this morning as Anna inhaled, bringing a smile her face. A little wooden sign that read " _Sundholm's Earthenware_ " hung above the metal door. It flapped gently in the wind as Anna pulled open the door to the shop. A bell above rang, announcing Anna's entrance. Strolling through the shop to the back she passed by shelves filled with a myriad of different pottery. Mugs, bowls, and vases of all sizes, shapes, and colors lined the shelves. Anna wished she could take credit for some of the work, but she was horrid at sculpting.

"Anna is that you?" an alto voice called out from the back room. A woman's head poked itself around the corner, blonde hair frazzled and slowly escaping the messy bun on her head.

"Ah, there you are, dear. Would you mind helping me set out these new mugs?" Greta asked her daughter. Anna nodded, placing her thermos on a table. Anna gathered the mugs that her mum could not. The current collection had a snowman theme. Each mug contained a snowman involved in different activities. It made Anna smile as it brought back childhood memories of snowman building with her best friend Kristoff. As they hauled the product towards an empty display shelf in the front window, Greta asked if she was excited for tomorrow.

Anna was indeed extremely excited. Her whole life she had lived in this small village of Arendelle. Anna, along with her friend Kristoff and the other two that were in her friend group, were all avid outdoor enthusiasts. They did everything they could to train for mountain climbing: rock climbing, extreme weather training, and even emergency awareness.

This was the year Anna turned 21. She was a bit worried about her future. Her parents desperately wanted her to help run the family business but knew that it probably wasn't in Anna's best interests. She had broken 3 vases alone the week before. This trip was Anna's last big hoorah before she took the time to figure out where she wanted to go in life.

As Anna discussed the outline of the trip, a scruffy faced pressed up against the cold glass of the front window, the blonde man's breath fogging up the material. Anna grinned, finishing the placement of the final mug and trotting over to the door, swinging it open to allow Kristoff entrance to the shop. The tall man wrapped the redhead up in a tight hug, lifting her up off the ground. Anna's mother rounded the corner of the shelf, a smile on her face as well.

"Good morning, young man," she greeted as she was also swallowed up in a hug. "Where are you two off to this morning?" she asked, tucking a few blonde stray hairs behind her ear. Anna rocked back and forth on her feet, hands behind her back.

"Uhm, we are going to Oaken's café to meet up with Olaf and Marshall to discuss the trip," the redhead replied. Greta nodded, collecting a couple chipped vases sitting on the front counter into her arms. Strolling over to her daughter, she gently placed a kiss on her freckled cheek before swiveling around to return to the backroom.

"Have a good day, dear. Make sure you're home in time for dinner!" she said, giving a little wave to Kristoff who returned it.

"Yes, mum, of course. I'll leave my thermos for you to finish. Love you!" Anna replied, as she and Kristoff pushed open the door of the shop and stepped out into the cold morning.

As Anna and Kristoff approached the café, the redhead took a moment to admire the building itself. It was an old building, built with clay bricks long ago. It had endured many storms and come through standing strong after each one. Smoke rose slowly from the chimney atop its roof as a fire could be seen burning inside from the front windows. String lights were hung like icicles in those windows which were complimented by the snow that gathered in the windowsill. There were also seats that occupied the window, giving the café a cozy vibe. A wooden sign similar to the one that hung at her parents' shop read " _Café Soulmate"_.

Entering the small café, Anna inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of hot cocoa that permeated the air. The owner, Oaken, waved to the two as they walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Oaken," Kristoff greeted, shaking the burly man's outstretched hand and giving it a shake.

"How are the kids and Mikel?" he asked, as he and Anna settled onto one of the open stools in front of the counter. Oaken grinned, turning his head to glance at the small window behind him that partially showed the small kitchen. A tall, muscular man was hard at work at the hot stove, getting orders out as fast as he could. He wiped the sweat from his brow and give the three of them a grin before going back to work.

"They're all just wonderful. Kids are enjoying a day in the hills," Oaken replied as he pulled two mugs from the stack beside the various machines in his workspace. He went to work creating their favorite drinks. Kristoff was simple, a coffee with 2 sugars and a shot of espresso while Anna was gifted with her favorite swiss chocolate, complete with mint, whipped topping and chocolate shavings. Oaken handing them the mugs, and Anna took hers gratefully, enjoying the warmth it brought to her hands.

The chime at the entrance sounded, indicating more customers had entered the vicinity. Anna and Kristoff turned around to see the other two members of their friend group. They were brothers named Olaf and Marshall Bjork. They made their way across the quiet Café. Olaf moved briskly, almost with a skip in his step. His shaggy brown hair bounced a bit with his movement. He wore a white shirt underneath his heavy black coat with black lettering that read " _Free hugs_!" Marshall sauntered behind his older brother; hands shoved into the pockets of his baggy grey sweatpants. A smile occupied both of their faces as they approached Anna and Kristoff.

"Happy almost birthday, Anna!" Olaf greeted excitedly as he wrapped his friend in a tight hug. Anna returned it, giggling.

"Thanks Olaf," she replied as the new arrivals took the stools beside the redhead. Olaf and Marshall ordered their own drinks from Oaken.

"Marshall and I are packed and ready for tomorrow," Olaf said, taking a sip of his double espresso. "It would be best to detail the plan again, though." Anna nodded in agreement, lifting the strap of her shoulder bag, and pulling it up over her head. She undid the clasp holding the satchel shut and reached in to retrieve the map and her notes. Spreading the material out before them on the counter, she also grabbed a marker from her bag. She circled the beginning of the trail, which was base camp, and tapped her marker against it.

"Obviously, we will meet here at base camp. Remember we need to be there at dawn. We want to get a good, early start. We will rendezvous with the tour guide once more, before starting up the main trail. The path we're taking will wind up the mountain and give us many spectacular views. Make sure to bring that fancy camera of yours, Olaf," Anna informed. The bright-eyed young man nodded in response.

"You already know it was the first thing I pack," Olaf scoffed. The young was an aspiring photographer. He loved capturing beautiful moments with a camera lens.

Kristoff grunted. "Anna, is the 'duke' really the only guide available for us tomorrow?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We are required to bring him along since it's our first climb." Everyone groaned in unison.

In the back of the café where voices easily drifted towards, an elderly man stood from his seat and made his way to the group of friends. He leaned up against the counter as his beady grey eyes peered at the group. A lump of chewing tobacco bulged out his lower lip, his jaw working the nasty substance. There was a scar across the right side of his rugged-looking face.

"Don't mean to be listenin' on yer conversation, but are y'all planning on making a trip up the mountain?" he rasped, his voice barely above a whisper. Anna exchanged a short look with her friends before returning her attention to the old man, granting him a curt nod.

"Yes. It's a birthday gift of sorts. I've been wanting to scale the mountain for a long time now."

The old man raised the cupped his left hand was currently holding and spit into it, causing a look of disgust to ripple through the group.

"You youngin' heard the stories, ye? That mountain is cursed. Many people have reached the peak o'er the years but most who have reported strange sightin's. "

"I, myself, climbed it," he told them, adjusting the ragged snow cap he wore over his thinning gray hair. Anna rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she waited for the man to continue.

"A storm had happened upon me. It was near this time of year. It was quite a bad storm. Was seekin' shelter with my pal when we got separated. I called for him but knew he couldn't hear me over the howlin' wind. Something came and hit me across me face," the old man enunciated this with a point of his long bony finger to his scar.

"Knocked me out cold for a good bit. When I came to, I saw two bright blue orbs staring out at me from the darkness of the storm. They were so bright they cast a glow around them. I stood up, and I shouted for it. Thought maybe it was my friend with a torch or somethin'. I started walkin' towards it and it took on a shape, y'know. It was almost beast like. Had to 've been at least as tall as me, if not taller. As I got closer, the wind blew harder and I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them, I was headed towards a cave my friend had found. He was shoutin' me name. I still haven't the foggiest of what I saw. But there's somethin' off about that mountain..my friend swore he never saw no such thing... but I could never forget those icy eyes," he finished his tale with another spit into the cup.

The group was silent for a moment, absorbing this information. Oaken chuckled as he finished drying the mug in his hand only to flip it right side up and fill it with black coffee.

"Harold, your age is showing. Stop telling old wives' tales and drink this coffee. Let these young ones figure themselves out," he told the old man. Harold accepted the mug, grumbling softly beneath his breath as he limped back to his table.

Anna pushed aside a stray hair that fell into her eyes as she contemplated what just happened. The other rumors they had heard were similar to the old man's story. Anna knew there was something off about the mountain. Things seemed to shift on its surface constantly. That's one of the main reasons it was such a challenge for Anna to overcome. Kristoff tapped the redhead gently on her shoulder, drawing her attention back to her friends.

"We'll be alright!" he told her. "We're in the clear for weather so there's not really a chance of us getting separated." Anna nodded in agreement, sighing before collecting her things.

"I've got to get home and spend time with the parents before we leave in the morning." The friend's bid each other good night and parted ways.


	3. White Wolf

She needed to hunt. The pale blonde woman stared into the empty meat locker for a moment before sighing and stepping back. She shut the heavy metal door before backtracking through the butcher area of the shed, exiting the metal building altogether. The snow crunched beneath her blue tennis shoes, leaving light prints behind her. Her sky-blue eyes observed the snow-covered forest that lay out before her. A breeze blew through, ruffling a few stray strands of hair that had escaped her tight braid that rested on her left shoulder. She inhaled deeply, allowing the many scents of the forest to invade her nostrils. _Oak, pine, fish from the frozen stream nearby._ She also caught a hint of spring air.

The woman whose name was Elsa Adelle swiveled, facing the cabin that stood behind her. It was a decent sized cabin. Smoke billowed from the chimney; a small fire lit inside. She was proud of her small home, having conjured it herself. The air surrounding the structure rippled, waves of magic crashing around it. The veil was still in perfect condition. Trotting up to the back door, she easily pushed open the seemingly heavy oak door and stepped inside. The door swung shut behind her as she observed her cabin, leaning against the counter to the left of the entrance.

It was quaint and homely. The kitchen had a few modern touches as she had incorporated the use of electricity in the last decade, finding it to be quite useful. She had acquired a stove, refrigerator, and a coffee pot. A small, handcrafted dining table with two similar chairs occupied the far-left wall of the kitchen. To the woman's right lay a thin hallway that led to a bathroom and her bedroom. Strolling out of the kitchen she entered the main room of the cabin.

There was a fireplace on the far wall of the room, a small fire crackling softly. It wasn't that the woman necessarily needed the fire's warmth. She simply used it to add a certain aesthetic to her home. To the left of the fireplace was a decently sized bookshelf, covered to the brim with rows and rows of reading material. It was obvious this woman loved books. On the front side of the cabin was a medium sized picture window, giving another view of the forest that surrounded the cabin. In the middle of the room facing the fireplace was a small sofa and an old hand carved rocking chair beside it. There was also a small end table that sat between the sofa and the wall of the hallway.

It wasn't much, but it was hers. Hers alone. She sighed, meandering over to the loveseat, and settling down in front of the fire. A framed photograph glinted in her peripheral vision, causing her head to turn and face the source. A couple stood side by side. A tall man that donned brown and gold flecked eyes stared at her. His silver hair was styled gracefully along with the well-groomed "walrus" mustache he sported on his upper lip. Beside him was a woman that Elsa resembled almost perfectly. Her blonde hair was a few shades darker than Elsa's and her blue eyes were not quite as striking. The couple both held heartwarming smiles upon their pale face while each had a hand placed lovingly on the shoulder of the young woman standing in front of them. This woman was Elsa, and she had a similar smile to her parents.

Her fingers gently traced the frame that surrounded the photo, fingertips grazing over the intricate carved design. There was a difference between the picture and the way Elsa looked today, over a century later. The Elsa of the present had a claw-mark scar that lay just underneath her right eye. Her hand traveled to that scar, touching it lightly. Memories flashed behind her eyes, invading her senses, beginning to drag her into the past.

Elsa's mind snapped back to the present to find her face moist. She placed the photo back on the glossy wood, burying the emotions that threatened to drag her toward a dark state of mind. She couldn't afford to allow her memories to wreak turmoil on her thoughts. She had taught herself long ago to subdue her feelings. She had to considering how connected her spirit was to her Goddess and that her Goddess was tethered to this specific mountain. If left unchecked, there were always dire consequences.

She stood and began removing her articles of clothing. The pale blonde unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it from her shoulders. Her slim fingers grasped the edge of her black skirt and shimmied it down her hips, kicking it to the side. She wiggled her toes against the soft fabric of the rug beneath her feet before falling gracefully into a seated position, crossing her bare, toned legs. It was time for her daily meditation. With a wave of her hand the candles that rested upon the mantle of the fireplace were lit, casting a soft glow.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, concealing her eyes. She inhaled, allowing positive energy to enter her chakras. Exhaling, she forced her body to expel her negative energy; loneliness, worry, paranoia. She repeated this five times, calming her soul. Finally, her eyes reopened, revealing them to be a few shades darker than they previously had.

Elsa rose from her seated position, stretching her well-defined arms above her head. She glanced at the mirror positioned above the fireplace, soaking in her reflection. She let her hands travel down her chest, beneath her breasts, individually fingering her ribs. She lightly touched the near-sculpted muscles of her stomach, appreciating her form as it is. Elsa took great care of her body. Exercising was one of the many ways she was able to keep herself in check. She sighed, rolling her neck from side to side. It had been a while since she let herself run free. It was about time she did.

Elsa slinked to the entrance of the cabin, pulling open the door and stepping out onto her snow-covered porch. She lifted her arms, her fingers slipping beneath the hairband that held her braid together. She tugged the band, letting her platinum hair fall free beneath her shoulders. The air around her began to shift. Her eyes lightened, and her hair lifted, and her image grew twisted.

A moment later the slender woman was gone. In her place stood an enormous, white-furred wolf. At her shoulder, Elsa was about 5ft tall. She stretched, getting used to her wolf body, paws digging into the snow beneath her. She cocked her head to the side, ears twitching on the top of her head as she absorbed the sounds around her. With her sensitive ears, Elsa could hear small noises up to about 3 miles away. She caught sounds of the wild wolves that she shared this territory with and decided she had better pay them a visit.

Elsa took off, dodging the trees in her path gracefully, enjoying the wind that ruffled her fur. She enjoyed running, especially when it involved hunting. The two tasks usually came hand in hand. Both helped her maintain her emotions as well as her physical form. It was one of the few methods she used to keep in shape. She would hunt large prey after the visit. Werewolves burned through plenty of energy quite quickly, resulting in needing quite a bit of sustenance.

The smell of wild wolves grew stronger as Elsa neared their den. A few pups came to greet her, announcing their presence with small yips and nips at her heels. She growled playfully, slowing down to a slight trot as she came in view of their den. They had a small cave to themselves, the pack itself not being overly large. All counting there were probably around 10. Usually, werewolves and their wolf kin were not fond of each other but, Elsa, being of an Omega's offspring, was a rare exception.

She assisted keeping predators from entering their territory and, often, brought them food when it was scarce. Elsa dwarfed the average wolf, outweighing them by at least one hundred-twenty pounds. She had seen this pack through quite a few generations. Elsa quietly ducked her head in the den, her eyes observing the simplicity of the pack. Many of them lay, resting, their heads rising and giving soft barks to acknowledge Elsa's presence. The pups came tumbling in, rolling over each other until they bumped into their guardians.

The adult wolf growled gently as if to tell them to settle down. The pups nuzzled against their mother, and Elsa felt a pang of loneliness tug at her heart. Satisfied that the pack was doing well, she removed herself from their den, leaving them till the next time. It was rare she interacted with the pack, but it eased her emotions to have innocent souls to guide. She hadn't considered how much she would miss helping wayward souls after everything that had happened.

She wandered through the dense forest, her breath clouding from her nostrils as she exhaled. A new scent was acquired with her next intake of oxygen. _Prey._ She sprinted forward, taking a sharp turn to the left and skidded to a stop. About 30 feet in front of her was a large elk. She huffed, hulking down in the snow, and basically became invisible. The elk lifted its head a moment, a large ear twitching before lowering to munch on the grass it had dug up. Elsa's mind flipped to the past, her mother's voice ringing in her ears.

* * *

" _Remember, Elsa, you need to stay calm. It's best to conceal your emotions for the time being," Sonja said, gently patting the broad side of her daughter. Fredrik moved to Elsa's side, silver fur in a deep contrast next to Elsa's pure white. Even at the age of 14, Elsa was almost near him in size, which was unusual for female wolves. He brushed against Elsa, and a wave of calm settled her nerves._

_"Concentrate, mask yourself. Feel the light of your step, you are weightless," Fredrik murmured, as the air rippled around Elsa, allowing her fur to appear a darker color, blending her in with the mute colors of the thick forest around them. Her eyes darkened to an almost indigo color, and she proceeded forward toward her prey._

_"Inhale for 3 counts, exhale for 5. Happy thoughts, favorite things, favorite memories. Let them play like a movie in your head. Let the emotions you currently have: fear, worry, nervousness, pass you by," Fredrik instructed her, his deep, soothing voice swirling through Elsa's mind._

_Elsa breathed in, continuing forward toward her prey, a large male elk, just a touch bigger than her father. She crouched, exhaling, crawling further ahead, practically right under the elk's nose. She reared up, and ahead, beginning the chase. She peddled with grace, dodging every obstacle with ease, almost as if she were dancing with the forest. Her goddess shined down, giving her speed and agility. She closed in on the elk, and was gearing up for the kill, until she saw the fear in the elk's eyes._

_The white wolf tripped, stumbling forward, head over tail. As she tumbled, she shifted, human at the last roll. Tears slid down her face as the elk scampered off into the brush. Her parents appeared by her side, Fredrik's large muzzle nuzzled against his daughter's face, and her tears vanished. Fingers appeared beneath Elsa's chin, lifting her head to meet Sonja's eyes._

_"I failed you, mother," Elsa whispered, her eyes bright with sorrow. Sonya smiled softly, her other hand running through Elsa's white-blonde hair._

_"You could never fail me, love. Mistakes are a part of life. You will make many in your lifetime. How you deal with the consequences of those mistakes will shape you into the person you'll become. Now, let's try again."_

* * *

Elsa gazed down at the fallen elk in front of her, and she said a silent prayer for the animal. She was no longer the emotional wreck she used to be as a child. She was far more capable of handling herself, but that didn't mean she never felt for anything she did. She gave a silent thanks to her parents for raising her to be competent. It was time to go home with her prize. Grasping the leg of the elk in her mouth, she headed home.

A couple hours later after she prepared the meat to freeze, Elsa took a trip to her cellar to manage to the small greenhouse she had below ground. Using a bit of the conjuration her mother was able to teach her, she was able to maintain small orbs of sunlight to fuel the vegetables she grew. She also had a small array of certain flowers. Careful not to get dirt on her blouse, she tended to her carrots, potatoes, and onions. She was proud of her little piece of summer.

Gathering some of the veggies that were done growing, she carried them up out of the cellar and into her cabin, storing them in the cupboards for later meals. She happened to glance out the picture window of her main room and she saw the sun was setting. She stretched herself as she felt her Goddess flow through her, caressing her internally. With a few, quick strides, Elsa slipped out the door and into the colorful evening.

As she strolled, she shifted, human one moment, white wolf the next. She casually made her way to her nightly perch; a small ledge that overlooked the village in the valley below her mountain. Taking her usual seat, she surveyed the village below. This time of year, was always difficult for Elsa. The anniversary of the worst day in her life was nearing.

She would have to be cautious. Elsa let out a small sigh. The wolf would need to keep her meditation rituals and the like. If she wasn't careful, there could be dire consequences. One of the areas she struggled was her dreams. Try as she might, she could not control them. She cleared her mind, allowing herself a bit of time to enjoy the view set out in front of her.

Though she was basked in the company of her Goddess it was one of the rare nights where her isolation felt suffocating. The wolf's icy gaze roamed the village as she watched families prepare for slumber. Couples kissed each other goodnight as the lights flickered out.

Wolves were social creatures, and werewolves, being of kin, were no different. It was unusual for this heavy loneliness to creep up on Elsa, though. Her heart hurt and her soul was tired. Memories of her parents and of the human friends she had washed over her, and she tilted back her head, letting loose a long, mournful howl. The wolves that kept her company felt compelled to step out of their den and join her, an echo of her pain.


	4. Expedition

Anna checked her watch once more and sighed, her eyes focused on the entrance of the camp. It was the following day, her birthday. She tried to get as much sleep as her excited mind would allow and was up two hours before dawn. Her parents woke up as well, surprising her with a box of chocolates and a new hat that her mother had sewn. After having a filling breakfast, Anna had hugged her parents goodbye, promising to return the following day.

Now she stood in the base camp, enveloped by her large, bright orange coat and bright green climbing pack. Her head adorned her new hat, which had a snowman dancing on its blue fabric. Her booted foot sullenly kicked at the snow beneath her, growing impatient. Laughter made its way to her ears and she squealed, recognizing her three friends trudging through the snow. The redhead ran to greet them, giving each of them a hug. Kristoff's outerwear matched Anna's, except his pack was bright blue. Olaf and Marshall both wore bright red coats with bright orange packs.

"It's about time you guys got here! I've been here half an hour already! We need to get on the trail if we're going to make it to our mark by high afternoon!" she exclaimed, growling as Kristoff gently patted her head with a huge, gloved hand.

"Calm down, birthday girl," he chuckled. "I had to make sure Sven got his morning carrots." Sven was Kristoff's horse and another best friend. They shared a deep bond that few understood. Kristoff was very insistent that he hold stimulating conversations with Sven daily, though, from past experiences, Anna knew it was Kristoff doing the talking for the both of them. The redhead nodded in understanding though. Olaf and Marshall both hugged Anna in turn, wishing her a happy birthday before they all began conversing about the trek.

A smallish older man made his way towards the group wearing a pack almost twice his size. He adjusted the glasses sitting on the very tip of his nose as he observed the clipboard in his hands.

"I assume you all are the Sundholm group, yes?" he asked, fingers playing with the end of his moustache. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, I know you all have been briefed multiple times with this trip as you like to be thorough. You can all refer to me as the Duke. If you're more formal, the Duke of Weselton," he stated simply, putting the clipboard in his pack. Olaf muttered something about "Weaseltown" and the duke being the perfect fit for such a place.

"Let us not waste time, then," the short man said, as he turned and began ambling toward the beginning of the trail. "We must conquer the day." The four friends trailed not far behind him.

The day wore on, and the sun crawled higher into the sky, indicating that it was almost noon. They were making steady progress, though, Anna realized, glancing behind her. The 4 of them were quite silent at the moment; except for the "Duke" who was babbling about Weselton and its beauty. Anna concentrated on the sound of the snow beneath her feet, taking in all the things that invaded her senses. There weren't many scents, of course, but she could make out the scent of pine and earth, and that appeased the redhead. She lifted her head, eyes widening at the breathtaking view before her.

At the moment they were trudging along on a snowy ledge, curling up this particular side of the mountain. If she happened to glance down, she had a perfect view of the valley. The village sat quietly below them, the inhabitants going about their individual businesses. A series of clicks and shutters sounded behind her and Anna glanced over her shoulder at the source.

Olaf was currently situated on the lip of the ledge they were trekking, his face glued to his camera lens. His brother stood on his left side. Marshall's goggles glinted in the reflection of sunlight as he enjoyed the view his brother was capturing. Anna observed her friends as Olaf adjusted and readjusted the focus and swapped lenses.

"I knew the kid would enjoy this opportunity," a rumble voice spoke in Anna's right ear, causing her to jump a bit. She cast a sideways look at Kristoff, a small smile creeping across her face.

"You know the artist in him can't resist inspirational moments. He's all about keeping moments of time," Anna replied, readjusting her hat on her head, shivering as a cool breeze blew by.

"Do you feel as though the temperature is gradually decreasing?" Kristoff asked, his gloved hand tugging on a face mask to protect him from the icy bite of the air. Anna nodded, tilting her head to the side, her freckled cheeks holding just a tad bit of red.

"It's already the middle of the afternoon. We should pause for a quick meal break then go on for at least a couple more hours. The sun will set in just a bit more than that," Anna suggested, and Kristoff nodded in agreement. He placed a couple fingers underneath the face mask and let loose a loud wolf-whistle, capturing the attention of the other three.

"Let's have ourselves a small meal then back on the trail!" He yelled, getting his point across to everyone, who all agreed. They laid out a small tarp, everyone sitting and gathering. Protein bars were passed along the group as everyone retrieved their thermoses from their packs. They munched for a while, chatting amongst themselves.

"Is this everything you had hoped for so far, princes?" Kristoff asked, swallowing a mouthful of granola. Anna rolled her eyes at the use of her childhood nickname; one Kristoff couldn't seem to let go. The redhead allowed herself a quick swig of the warm coffee in her thermos before replying.

"It's better than I could have dreamed about, or, well, have dreamed about." she said, tugging her hat down more over her ears.

"Have you thought more about the future?"

"No. I'm just so…indifferent towards everything. Honestly, I've thought about traveling a bit. Wandering to new places, picking up odd end jobs. Maybe I'll just become an assassin! Ooooh or maybe I can save a damsel in distress and be her knight in shining armor!" Anna rambled, moving more into a fantasy type of future rather than a realistic one. The blonde man chuckled, crumpling up his wrapper and inserting it into a pocket of his pack for disposal later.

"Man, that really brings back those memories of us playing pirates, saving all those distressed dames. Funny how you always ended up being the hero and getting the girl," he remembered, patting Anna's hat-covered head gently.

"We can't all be as pretty as me," she retorted, pretending to flip her hair over her shoulder, pulling her goggles down to reveal her mischievous teal eyes, reveling in the laugh that escaped her best friend.

"I beg to differ. The rare times you experimented with makeup usually had me involved. I confer that I look quite dashing in purple lipstick and gothic eyeliner," Kristoff said, lowering his own goggles to bat his eyelashes and waggle his brow. These actions caused both friends to burst out in laughter.

"Okay, okay, everyone! We need to get a move on! We've got to reach camp before sundown and we've got but an hour of light left!" the Duke's nasally voice carried to Anna and Kristoff, who began packing up their things. Olaf rushed over to Anna excitedly, expensive camera in hand.

"Before we move forward let's take a shot of us in front of this spectacular view!" he suggested, and everyone murmured words of agreement before huddling together. Kristoff stood to the right of Anna, Olaf positioned on the left, and Marshall next to him while the Duke took the picture. Satisfied with the captured moment, they set off again.

The next hour passed by steadily and the sun fell lower in the sky. The scenery took a drastic turn, though as the wind seemed to suddenly pick up, threatening to topple the group. The darkening of the sky sped up as ominous clouds rolled in abnormally fast. The group was stunned at this unusual turn of events. Storms have been known to suddenly appear on the mountain and they were all aware of this fact but had put it to the back of their minds in lieu of such nice weather.

The Duke shouted something at the young friends, pointing desperately to a cave in the near distance. Snow was beginning to fall, and the wind blew it everywhere. They started scurrying towards the shelter of the cave as the storm took a drastic change.

Anna closed her eyes as a small tornado of snow swept past her, almost causing her to lose balance. When it finally passed by completely, the young woman opened her eyes only to see nothing but white in the darkness. Shaking, she reached behind her and into one of the many pockets of her pack, retrieving a small flashlight and flicking it on. The temperature was dropping at an extremely fast rate now and Anna felt it, her breath fogging in front of her.

Vaguely, she heard her name being called and she cocked her head to the side, trying to pinpoint it. She began walking in the direction she thought the voice came from. The wind flew around her, almost harassing her. The light she held was doing nothing to breach the white-out of snow and wind that surrounded her. She had no idea where anyone, or anything was.

"Krist-" she tried calling out his name and immediately had her breath taken by the unforgiving wind, her heart absolutely pounding in her chest. It was the only sound she could still hear. She needed to keep moving forward so Anna lowered her head to help brace against the onslaught of the air while pulling her mask back up over her face. She clicked off the light and shoved her hands beneath her arms in a small attempt to warm them up.

It was so cold now; the temperature had to have dropped by at least 20 degrees. Her goggles did a solid job at protecting her vulnerable eyes. She was paler than normal at this point, and the cold had seeped into every part of her, beneath the protective layers of fabric. No more than 20 minutes had passed since the sudden change of weather, but it had been such an enormous difference, it wreaked havoc on Anna's body.

She realized her pace was slowing. Anna attempted to call out once more, but she could not make any sound except for small whimpers and the chattering of her teeth. Her body was growing weaker. She knew she was dying, and her hope was dwindling while she grew more desperate. Her extremities were growing numb.

Suddenly the darkness was penetrated with a soft glow. Anna's head shot up, a hand lifting to shield her eyes from the snow. A hill was laid out before her and on top of that hill sat a cabin. The glow was emanating from said cabin, presumably the effect of a fire. Her hoped renewed along with her energy and she ran as fast as she could up a snowy hill. She stumbled a few times, picking herself up slowly each time.

Finally, she reached the steps of the porch that protruded from the cabin and clambered up the few steps. Her body was violently shivering, desperately trying to warm itself up. She fell against the sturdy door of the cabin as she lost the ability to stand upright. Her body slid against it, gravitating towards the ground.

Before Anna left the waking world, she conjured up enough energy to weakly rap her gloved knuckles against the grainy wood. The young woman collapsed in a snow-covered heap.

* * *

"She was right next to me! There was a huge gale of wind and snow and I was forced to shut my eyes. When I could open them, she was just gone!" Kristoff explained, his gloved hands clenched into tight fists at his side, his light brown eyes now dark with frustration.

The group was settled in a cave to ride out the storm. Since they had wanted to come prepared for all things, Olaf and Marshall had collected sticks in their packs at the beginning of the climb. They were able to get a fire going along with putting on an extra layer of clothing. Their sleeping bags were currently laid out around the fire, and everyone was eating to gain energy to keep warm. Except Kristoff.

Olaf strolled over to the tall blonde, placing a gentle hand on Kristoff's broad shoulder.

"We will find her, Kristoff," he told him, joining Kristoff's gaze out into the dark stormy night lurking just outside the entrance of the cave. "But we can't do much for her if we don't survive the night. None of us expected this storm. It was one of the most beautiful days out then…" his voice trailed off. He shook his head, pulling his cap tighter over his head and turning back to the fire.

"We need to get some rest, though and you need to eat to keep your energy. We will have to head back to the village to get a search party. We need more support," Olaf said solemnly, which was unusual as he was the "always sunny" group member. The "Duke", who was currently munching on a protein bar, removed a small handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the crumbs in his gray mustache.

"These types of storms are highly unusual. Though, they have happened before. I believe the last time it happened was about 50 years ago," he informed them. Kristoff left the entrance of the cave as he realized his body was shivering. He grumbled beneath his breath as he accepted the offer of food from Olaf, thumping down onto the ground.

"Was there any explanation at the time?" Olaf inquired, offering Marshall another bar, who gratefully accepted. The Duke shook his head, staring off into the distance.

"They never really figured out the cause. It was here one moment an gone the next- "as the Duke said that last word, the wind outside the cave suddenly stopped, and all heads turned to gaze outside.

"Just like that," Olaf mumbled, his caramel eyes wide. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together.

"We need to rest. We have got to begin our return to the village at dawn so we can inform the village and gather a search party. Most of the village would be willing to search for our redhead," he told them all. They all unzipped their sleeping bags as Kristoff tossed a bit more kindle into the fire, slipping into his own thermal bag.

"Well, she is the village klutz at this point. Remember when we were like, 15? Well, you would have been like 12, but that's beside the point. Anyway, when Anna's parents had to make all those vases for the Fritz's wedding? They had to make that whole order twice because she dropped half of them when trying to put them up for display," Kristoff said, a sad smile on his face. A giggle escaped from Olaf and even Marshall let loose a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, it was because she couldn't keep her eyes off of their daughter, Olga. Though, she may be on to something considering they dated for six months after the wedding," Olaf replied, zipping the bag around him.

"We'll find her, don't worry," the younger man said, closing his eyes. Kristoff stayed up for a bit after, worry rattling his brain.

"I just hope none of those rumors about a curse or weird creatures are true," he whispered to himself before falling under slumber's spell.


	5. The Human

_“Elsa, get up! You need to run NOW!” Elsa groaned, pain coursing through her entire body. The right side of her face hurt the worst. She was being shaken; some poor soul was desperately trying to help her regain consciousness. Slowly, the young woman peeled open her eyes. Everything she saw was blurry at first until she blinked a few times, clearing her sight. Her mum’s face came into focus, her long hair cascading down around it as she stared worriedly into Elsa’s eyes._

_Her sensitive ears caught the distant sounds of wolves fighting, low barks and growls surrounding her. Fighting gravity and the aches of her body, Elsa pulled herself up. She clasped her mum’s outstretched hand who quickly pulled Elsa to her feet. The sight she saw when fully upright tore her heart apart. Her father was being ambushed by 3 wolves, each taking separate turns to attack the silver Omega. Red streaked his fur, his chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath._

_Movement to the left of her caught her eye and her eyes widened as she saw quite a few other wolves currently suspended in time. Her mother’s doing._

_In the back of Elsa’s mind, she realized there was an eerie glow surrounding the scene, and she registered that there must be a fire somewhere nearby. Her attention was torn away from her father as her mother shoved her forward, attempting to force her daughter to run._

_“You need to go! You’ll be safe. Just keep running!” Sonja yelled, tears creating streaks through the dirt that covered her pale cheeks. Elsa’s fogged mind finally cleared, and her own tears began to fall as she finally recognized the situation._

_“No! I can protect you! I can’t lose you both! I’m not strong enough!” Elsa cried, her hands curling into fists. Sonja’s eyes flashed with some emotion Elsa couldn’t place and then the blue disappeared as her lids slid over her irises. She watched her mother’s lips move silently with words and Elsa’s body began to tingle uncomfortably. She cried out in despair. Her mother was forcing the Change upon her. Suddenly, Elsa was on all fours, her head looming over Sonja’s._

_Sonja face broke out into a somber smile, her arms lifting, wrapping around her daughter’s thick neck, burying her face into the soft, white fur._

_“I’ve taught you most of everything I know, snowflake,” she whispered, as a loud howl sounded behind them. “You’re stronger than I am. You will be teaching yourself in no time. You’ve got to survive. There are so many others for you to help and you’re destined for greatness. You are the bridge.” Sonja stepped back and away, and, with a flick of her hand, she sent Elsa away, causing the large white wolf to bolt away from the scene._

_A controlled explosion sent wind hurtling past Elsa, trees bending to its will. She could not stop running, she was compelled. Tears wet the fur on her muzzle, streaming over the open wound on her face, causing a sharp stinging sensation. She lifted her large muzzle, a mournful howl escaping her throat as she lost everything she’d ever had._

* * *

Elsa’s eyes flew open, icy and blue, and she shot up in bed, her heart threatening to burst through her chest. Sweat dripped down her naked body as her torso heaved with every breath. She hadn’t had to deal with dreams for many years. It being the 100th year since she lost her parents must have had something to do with the dream.

She had made a stop the night before this, at her Goddess’s shrine. Elsa had prepared a small offering and said a silent prayer. Usually, Amara took pity on her child and helped ease her pain. She couldn’t feel her presence and felt almost…empty. She gripped her hair, pulling it from her sticky back to wrap it up in a quick ponytail.

Elsa closed her eyes, and stilled herself, inhaling, and exhaling. She pulled her focus inward, meditating for just a moment. When she did this the blonde woman encountered something strange. There was a tug at her spirit; something she hadn’t felt in a _very_ long time. She cranked her head back, her nostrils flaring as she scented the air. _Human._

She flew out of her bed, pupils dilating, and returning to their icy state they were in when she had awakened. Her muscles were taught with preparedness as she began to track the scent, leaving her bedroom and entering the hallway. She allowed the Change to transform her right hand just a bit. Her fingernails sharpened into long, vicious claws. She slinked along the wall, sticking with the shadows as a myriad of thoughts raced through her head.

_Is the veil down? Did it fall while I dreamt? How the fuck did a human find this place?_ With a flitter of her fingers, Elsa knew the veil was intact. Entering the kitchen, she peered around the edge of the wall, her eyes sweeping the main room. Nothing seemed out of place as far as she could tell. She took a tentative step into the room, her peripheral catching a glimpse of her naked form in the mirror. Her eyes were the brightest they had been in a long time, and her face muscles were tense with apprehension. Her fingers were still in claws, and with a flick of the wrist they were gone. She let loose the breath she’d been holding, willing herself to relax. The scent wasn’t inside the cabin, maybe… It was then her ears truly registered the sounds of the storm outside.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh no…_ With the emotional turmoil of the dream, she had initiated a destructive force. _Oh, goddess, what have I done?_ Before Elsa allowed herself to fall into an emotional well, a very quiet knock sounded at her front door. Her head whipped, eyes flashing as a low growl escaped her. She stalked to the obstruction, flinging it open to reveal a young human female lying in a heap on her porch. Her nose and ears told her the human was alone as she peered out into the white darkness.

Returning her gaze to the human, she observed her with intrigue. This human had made her way to Elsa’s cabin through the veil. She had penetrated the wolf’s magic somehow. The tugging at her soul continued, stronger now. Her soul wanted to help this being. Yet, she still hesitated. Humans have hunted her kind for centuries, both werewolves and witches. They used to destroy entire packs. So many lost souls. But she could not deny her calling. She sighed, resigned. There was no way she could ignore this. This human was dying and a lost soul who needed her help.

She waved her hand just above the woman's body, effectively melting the snow. She bent, and gathered the unconscious human in her arms. Elsa turned and walked back into her cabin. She flicked her wrist, sending the door to shut. She moved briskly to the sofa, gently placing the young woman on the furniture. The pale woman stepped over to the fireplace and tossed a couple of logs onto the embers, sending a flame from her fingertips.

Returning to the young human, she began to strip the wet fabrics from her shivering body. Elsa pulled the snowman and goggles off of the pale woman’s head, pausing as two red braids tumbled out from underneath. She lowered the mask that covered the lower portion of the woman’s face, revealing pale cheeks covered in freckles. Elsa paused, taking a moment to admire the simple beauty of this random human.

The werewolf removed the pack and bright orange coat. She pulled of the mountaineering boots and the soaked socks beneath. She might not be able to feel the cold, but she was intelligent enough to know how to care for someone who was suffering from it. Her slim fingers slipped beneath the pair of painter’s pants the woman donned on her lower half and a moan slipped from the woman’s blue lips. Elsa’s eyes grazed over the feminine form beneath her, traveling up the slim stomach covered by a green thermal shirt. Up over the woman’s breasts until her eyes landed on the pale face of the redhead, whose head was lifted just enough that the teal eyes peering through the slits of her eyelids stared at Elsa.

The human’s body was still shivering, and she was in an extremely lethargic state of mind. The redhead’s thoughts were clouded. She slowly cocked her head to the side, her twin red braids falling against her left shoulder and cheek. Elsa’s eyes flickered to the little bows that tied the hair together before returning to the mesmerizing teal eyes of the redhead. The human let out a quiet whistle, a lopsided grin on her face.

“Man, I’m not sure what I did to land you, but this’ll be a time to remember,” she said quietly, before falling back down against the sofa as she fell back asleep. Elsa sat for a moment, heart thudding, a confused look on her elegant face. It was then she remembered that she was in the buff. It had not really occurred to her that that might be an issue. She groaned inwardly. _Now I’ve got to wear those annoying fabrics regularly…this may be an issue._

She tugged the pants down the woman’s slender hips, removing them completely. Elsa stood, roaming to the entryway, and piling the woman’s belongings there. She made a quick trip to her bedroom, rummaged through her closet, and grabbed a pile of blankets she had acquired long ago. Before leaving the room, she threw on a thin white tank top and black running shorts.

Elsa ambled back toward the woman and piled the blankets on her shivering body. She placed a gentle hand on the pale woman’s forehead, transferring some of her body heat to the redhead. She nodded in satisfaction as the woman ceased her shivering for the moment. Through her soft touch, though, Elsa found something disconcerting. She could feel the illness dwelling in the human’s body. Sickness was eminent. Perhaps there was something Elsa could do to stave off the symptoms as her body worked through it. She would work on that after some contemplation, though.

Elsa quietly seated herself in the rocking chair beside the sofa, observing the human. She rocked gently while gathering her thoughts together.

_How is it that this random human chanced upon my abode? Her soul doesn’t feel…broken as the other ones who came before her have. She’s lost…but not in a spiritual sense. Why do I feel connected to this human?_ Air howling outside shook her from her reverie and brought her attention back to the storm she had overlooked. The one which she had created. She let her eyelids meet as she initiated her breathing technique, the malicious sounds outside of her cabin slowly growing quieter until they stopped altogether.

The werewolf sighed and opened her eyes while climbing to her feet. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep knowing her emotions were so raw. She needed to visit the shrine and commune with her goddess. She would wake the human in about 12 hours. Her touch will help her sleep peacefully. After a quick shrine visit, she would work on creating a symptom blocker. If she could block horrid memories from wolf minds, she could certainly come up with an illness shroud. For her to fully recover, it will take time. The human will have to stay with her for a bit for two reasons: recovery, and reassurance.

She took a final glance at the human. At this point, she was unsure if she could even allow the redheaded woman to leave at all. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. It would not be easy for her to trust this one. It had been a long time since Elsa had trusted anyone.


	6. Awake.

Anna groaned. Her mouth was similar to sand paper and her stomach rumbled from emptiness. Her body was tingling and sore. She attempted to rouse her body but found she was wrapped up tight. Confused, eyes still squeezed shut, she tried to wiggle out from whatever surrounded her and squealed as she fell off of the surface she was laying on. Finally, she pried her eyes open to find herself staring up at a wooden ceiling. She blinked her teal eyes a couple of times, her mind foggy. The items that had been wrapped around her were blankets. Quite a few of them. She began untangling herself from them as she took in her surroundings.

Anna was currently facing the object she had fallen off of, which, turned out to be a sofa. The redhead twisted her head over her left shoulder, her gaze falling on a decently sized fire place that was currently glowing with a warm fire. To the left of that fireplace was an enormous bookshelf, filled to the brim with books. A window was on the wall next to the bookshelf and as Anna glanced outside, all she saw was an expanse of white and white covered trees. Nothing else was in sight. Her heart pounded in her ribcage. _Where the hell am I?_ Finally freeing herself of the constricting pile of blankets, she rose shakily to her feet, tripping over the pile and bracing herself against the sofa. It was at this point she realized that she was wearing a pair of black sweats, something she hadn’t been wearing the last time she was awake.

Her mind jolted at the memory of her painter’s pants which, in turn, triggered the rest of her memory. Her group walking up the mountain. The sudden onslaught of a major snow storm. Trying to call for help; the cold seeping into every crevice of her body. As she remembered, she flexed her fingers and wiggled her bare toes, her brow furrowing. _I don’t have frostbite?_ The memory of the cabin appearing out of thin air rushed into her head. Climbing the steps, knocking before collapsing from the cold and exhaustion. Then… she placed her head into her palm, her temple throbbing. There was something else. _I had… a dream that this… beautiful blonde woman was undressing me…no that can’t be…_

She shook her head, twin braids of red hair gently hitting her face. Righting herself once more and making sure she was stable, she finished taking in her surroundings. A little kitchen was diagonally behind the sofa. Complete with the necessities of a coffee maker, stove and refrigerator. A small back door was positioned between the counters and far left wall. She also noticed her pack and boots propped by the front door of the cabin. There was a hallway on the other side of the wall to her left. Something glinted at her from the table beside the sofa. A photograph. And in that photograph, standing in front of an older couple, was the blonde woman from her dream.

“You’re finally awake. Good, it has been roughly 12 hours since you landed on my porch,” a quiet, silky voice sounded from behind her. Anna squeaked and whipped around, stumbling a bit. Her heart returned to its forceful thumping in her chest as her eyes grazed over the slender form before her. Bare feet and defined calves paved the woman’s legs as a pair of black shorts ended just above her knees. A light blue tank covered her torso, but just barely as the smooth, muscled skin of her abdomen flashed at Anna. Her eyes traveled over the full bust, lingering for just half a second longer then necessary before Anna’s teal eyes came to a rest on the woman’s pale and shapely face. The platinum blonde hair the woman’s head was adorned with was currently settled in a tight braid, lying upon her right shoulder. The woman was taller than Anna by at least a few inches, causing Anna to lift her head slightly to meet her intense gaze. Anna inhaled sharply as she met the strange woman’s icy stare. Anna had never seen eyes like that before. Yet, they looked vaguely familiar… Finally, her gaze landed on the claw mark just below her right eye. 

Anna had many thoughts circulating in her mind. She swallowed audibly, fear coursing through her body. The pale blonde tilted her head, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

“Now that you’re awake, I can finally have the privilege of asking who you are and how you found this place,” the woman said simply, icy eyes never leaving Anna’s. The redhead blinked, her brow furrowing.

“I... I didn’t come searching for it, if that’s what you’re after. There was a storm, and I was separated from my group.. I wandered around aimlessly for a while…and then, out of nowhere -kind of like the storm- this cabin appeared. I didn’t mean to intrude! Did you happen to see anyone else from my group?” Anna asked desperately. The blonde didn’t reply, still studying the freckled woman intensely. She stepped toward Anna, who took a step back in return, closer to the wall behind her.

“Are you another scout? Who sent you here?” the woman demanded. Anna whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

“I swear, lady! I was just lost and looking for help!” the stranger’s eyes flashed with an emotion Anna couldn’t place and she averted her gaze.

“I see. No, I did not happen upon any of your friends. It was only you who appeared on my porch covered head to toe in snow. I shed your damp clothing and covered you with enough layers to help retain your body heat throughout your exhaustion nap. Though, you probably need sustenance.” Anna blinked multiple times as the woman moved away from her and strolled to the kitchen, more specifically, the stove. Anna was extremely confused at the random turn of events. There was a pot currently steaming on said stove and the woman lifted the spoon in its depths, producing a bowl from the cupboard up over her head and filling it with the contents of the pot. She also grabbed the tall glass beside the oven and began making her way back to the terrified redhead.

“Here. Nourish your body,” the woman instructed, handing the food items to Anna, who just stared at them blankly. Her stomach was currently in knots… but she was very hungry. Still, she was skeptical about eating food from a stranger, even if she had saved Anna’s life. The blonde strode to the window, gazing out into the vast white of the outdoors, her delicate hands clasped together behind her back.

“I can assure you that the stew is not poisoned. It is a simple recipe that contains elk, potatoes and celery with a hearty broth. The liquid is just water with crushed aspirin to take care of the throbbing in your head. You're dehydrated, so please, drink,” the woman told her, startling Anna who had been blatantly staring at the woman. 

Anna’s cheeks grew red once again and her stomach begged her to consume the meal in her hand as the smell invaded her senses. Waiving off the last of the concern, Anna set the mug on the small table near her and delved into the stew, her eyes fluttering closed as she basically tasted heaven. She made quick work of the meal, along with the water. The woman was right. As she finished the last of the water her headache subsided. Setting the dishware on the table, she toyed with her fingers as silence stretched on. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer.

“M-my name is Anna, by the way. Anna Sundolm,” she introduced herself, her left hand lifting to gently stroke her braids. The blonde turned to face Anna, whose heart did a somersault at the return of the woman’s intense gaze.

“You can call me Elsa,” the blonde replied. Anna nodded, repeating the name silently, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. She fiddled with her hands nervously, unsure of what to ask next. Quite a few questions filtered through her mind. Of course, the most random one slipped through her lips.

“So…miss Elsa… live here very long?” she asked, mentally giving herself a facepalm. Elsa cast Anna a sideways glance, and the redhead noticed her icy eyes were darkening a bit.

“Yes, Anna, an awfully long time. You’re the first _person_ I’ve had the privilege of being in close contact with in about the same amount of time,” Elsa replied, cocking her head to the side as she studied the human before her.

 _Whoa._ Anna thought, her teal eyes widening in surprise. _The first person in an extremely long time? Just how long was that really?_ So many questions swirled through Anna’s rattled mind. Anna took the few steps to the sofa, keeping her eyes somewhat on Elsa as she slowly sat down. She gently tapped her fingers against the armrest and released a quiet hum.

“That’s a really long time… to be all alone. Must be hard to not have anyone to talk to. But, for not talking with anyone in a long time, you’re pretty good! A-at talking, I mean. Not saying that you WOULDN’T be. But, you know, isolation can be hard on the mind and- “the redhead stopped herself before she continued rambling on forever. It wasn’t that hard for her to do so. For some strange reason, she wanted to make a good first impression on the elegant stranger that had helped her.

“Anyway! It’s lovely to meet you and to be your first!” Her face flushed. “I mean, the first person you’ve met in a while, of course!” she corrected herself with a nervous giggle. Elsa blinked as she listened to the human ramble on. _What a strange human. It’s almost as if the woman had no internal filter and every thought went directly from her brain to her lips._ It was odd in another way, though, as Elsa found the unique quality to be…what was the word... adorable? Elsa glided across the room to take a seat in the hand-carved rocking chair that was next to the sofa, and began rocking gently, eyes still trained on the redhead to the right of her.

“My secluded abode is not easily found. I may be quite isolated, but I like to believe I have many hobbies to keep sane with,” she told Anna, her hands softly tracing the intricate designs of the armrests on the rocking chair. “You hold intriguing qualities, though. So, I suppose it’s sufficient to say that it is lovely to meet you, as well.” Her icy gaze was beginning to soften.

“I still hold some reservations as to how you were able to find my home. But, as it seems, you were lost, and it revealed itself to you. I wonder… if after all this time…” Elsa’s voice trailed off. _Could it be that her magic had taken a mind of its own after all these years? Or did Elsa’s soul finally have enough of the loneliness that chipped away at it? Or, maybe this human wasn't random._

Anna blinked, her upper teeth gnawing on her lower lip, a bad habit that she had yet to rid herself of. This strange woman spoke so eloquently that it almost caused the redhead to feel self-conscious. She scratched an itch on her thigh, pursing her lips as she pieced her thoughts together.

“Yeah… I mean, come to think of it, I’ve never seen any structures on the mountain. So, at first, I thought I was hallucinating. I’ve heard quite a few rumors about the mountain. Many elders in the village and people who regularly climb it consider it cursed. I didn’t really think much of it. But… that storm… It just came out of nowhere. It was such a beautiful day and then we were in the middle of a blizzard. I’ve only heard of something like that happening one other time, but it was like, 50 years ago. And it was around the same time of year as this one,” Anna stated as the more she rambled the more confused she was. She forced herself from her reverie. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she noticed the tiniest flinch in Elsa’s face when Anna had mentioned the storms. Anna had been raised to be polite, though, so she didn’t dwell on it.

“But, anyway, the cold was awful, and I wasn’t very coherent. So as soon as I noticed the cabin, I used the last bit of energy I had and made my way to it, hoping against all odds it was occupied. I guess I just wasn’t expecting such a beau- uh, elegant woman to be the owner,” Anna continued, stumbling over her words a bit. She was a bit surprised to see Elsa’s placid face twitch slightly and a hint of red spread across her porcelain skin.

"You said there are rumors of a curse?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded in reply.

"Hmmm, I haven't noticed any curses. I believe I'm the only one who actually occupies the mountain aside from the local wildlife," Elsa said. Anna scanned Elsa's face, trying to pick apart any emotion that might appear. But none did. Her face was as blank as a fresh slab of marble. 

“I’ve noticed that in the last few decades expeditions up this certain mountain have increased in number, though, I’m not sure I understand why. There’s absolutely no way you could have known who lived here. Did you have a specific reason as to climb?” Elsa questioned her curiously. Anna furrowed her brow, her mind suddenly blank. _Why did she climb the mountain… Oh yeah!_

“Oh! Well, today – er, well, yesterday, I guess, was my 21st birthday! And I’ve always wanted to climb. I’ve been training for a while with rock climbing and even extreme weather tests. It was sort of a birthday present to myself and my last big event before I force myself to sit down and decide what I want to do with my life,” Anna replied, picking at a loose thread protruding from the fraying fabric of the sofa. Elsa cocked one pristine eyebrow.

“Oh? It was your birthday? Well, happy belated birthday, I suppose. Odd, that one date can hold many important events that can be quite different…” Elsa replied thoughtfully. 

“You are attempting to decide your future? That can prove to be a difficult task,” Elsa told her sympathetically. Anna made a mental note about her birthday sharing the same day as an important event that happened to Elsa. She groaned, slumping against the back of the couch dramatically, her head flopping onto the back cushion and her slender hands covered her face.

“Gods, you don’t have to tell me twice. My parents really wanted me to help them with their business until they realized how much of a klutz I am,” Anna said, muttering something about breaking 3 items in the previous week. “Even though I basically grew up in that shop, I’m positive there are elves or something that come in and moves shelves and walls around on purpose.”

“Elves? No, it would more than likely be a gremlin,“ Elsa corrected. Anna lowered her hands from her face, staring at the blonde woman. Her face was completely serious. This only brought more questions to the surface. Elsa was oblivious to Anna’s prying gaze, though. The blonde woman rested her chin on the palm of her right hand.

“Your parents own a shop? What type of goods do they trade?” she inquired. Anna blinked a few times. _Damn, this woman really has been away from the world a long time._

“Uhm, well, they’re sculptors,” she explained, ceasing tugging at the thread since she had made the frayed edge considerably worse. She covered it with her hand, her face warm, and hoped Elsa wouldn’t notice.

“They make vases, statues, tiny clay figurines. On the rare occasion they’ll do projects with ceramics, though. They can’t very often because the kiln they currently have is on its last legs.” For the first time since they started talking, Anna watched, intrigued, as emotion entered Elsa’s facial features. The corners of her mouth lifted, just a tiny bit and a certain spark flickered in her blue irises. She was…interested?

“Oh, they are artists who benefit from their craft by making a living from it! Ah, that must be enjoyable! I do enjoy art. That is one of my many hobbies,” Elsa said, her voice changed from monotone to expressive with her interest peaked.

“You enjoy art? Is…there something specific that intrigues you? Do you have any crafts?” Anna asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm about getting to know this intriguing, yet reserved stranger. Elsa tapped her nails against the chair with a small, but prideful smile.

“Yes. I do. I carve things. I do quite enjoy working with wood from the forest,” she admitted. Anna gasped, her eyes falling to the chair Elsa currently occupied.

“Wait, did you make that?” she asked shrilly, rising to her feet, hesitating. Elsa tilted her head just a bit, eyeing Anna, before taking a stand, gesturing to the rocking chair.

“I did, many years ago. I’ve created many things from wood. I’ve had plenty of time to do so,” Elsa replied, watching Anna trace her fingers along the wood of the chair, her hair falling into her face as she bent over the item. She let out a low whistle, lifting her head to meet Elsa’s gaze once again.

“It’s really beautiful, Elsa,” she said sincerely. _Of course, this woman had tried art to occupy her time. And, of course, this elegant stranger was just_ brilliant _with it. While I can’t even make a keybowl from clay_ , Anna grumbled to herself. She shook herself from her stupor.

Elsa smiled, and took a glance outside while Anna’s head followed. It must have been later than she thought when she had awakened. The sun was on the cusp of setting, orange, red, and yellow hues filled the sky behind the plethora of trees that made up the landscape. Or, they had been talking longer than either of them had realized.

A yawn escaped Anna’s mouth, drawing Elsa’s attention back to the human that had landed on her doorstep the night before. Her eyes were glued to Anna’s lithe form as she languidly, the long sleeve green shirt she wore rising just a bit to reveal the milky skin beneath. The sunset’s array of colors flashed against Anna, illuminating her exposed skin. _Were those freckles on her hips?_ Discreetly, as Elsa was a bit distracted, Anna gave herself a sniff and wrinkled her nose.

“Uhm, not to intrude but would it be okay if I used your shower?” the redhead asked, standing up from the sofa, a soft smile on her oval face. Elsa finally ripped her eyes away as the fabric slid back down, covering Anna’s skin and met Anna's eyes. Elsa's own eyes flickered to the left corner of Anna's mouth, where she discovered Anna had a dimple. Elsa nodded, standing from the chair.

“I’ve already prepped the facility knowing you would probably want to use it when you awakened,” Elsa said, leading the redhead down the hall to the bathroom. “Please, take your time. I’m going to reheat the stew as you could probably use more food at this point,” she told Anna, who nodded in acknowledgement before slipping into the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anna emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of baggy sweatpants and a white sweater. She was vigorously drying her hair, a content sigh escaping her lips.

“Y’know, I guess it didn’t really occur to me that you’d have hot water. I’m sure glad you did, though. Cold showers blow,” Anna commented.

Her mouth watered as the scent of food hit her. Elsa had just placed two bowls on the small kitchen table and Anna moved quickly across the room, eager for the food. As the young woman rushed, she accidently dropped the towel which ended up twisting around her feet, causing the young woman to fall flat on her face. She grumbled underneath her breath as she placed her palms on the floor, lifting herself up. As she did, she heard an odd sound coming from the table. She let her eyes settle on Elsa who was currently covering her mouth, laughter filling her blue eyes. _Did she just…snort?_ Anna stared in disbelief, but not for long, as the mask quickly slid back over Elsa’s face. 

Elsa stood and extended a hand to the redhead, who clasped it and allowed Elsa to pull her up, which the blonde did surprisingly quick, showing how strong she was. Both women inhaled sharply as the moment their hands met; a tingle flowed from one to the next.

Elsa suddenly dropped Anna’s hand, as if it had burned her. Anna’s hand felt… empty without it. _Calm down, Anna. You literally just met this woman._ Anna finally sat down in the open chair. She decided not to dwell on the strange event that just happened and instead to quell her hunger. The two women ate in silence, Elsa eating slow and polite while Anna absolutely scarfed hers down. When they finished Elsa collected the dishes, refusing Anna’s offer of assistance. As Elsa scrubbed the soiled dishes, Anna’s eyes began to droop. She shook herself though, wanting to ask Elsa a question.

“Hey, so I feel like you know the area decently well since you’ve lived here a long time. I don’t suppose it’d be possible for you to help me find my group tonight? Maybe they found shelter and are looking for me or something..” her voice trailed off as Elsa’s head snapped up from her task and turned to Anna. Her eyes were icy blue again, and Anna’s heart skipped a beat at the cold stare.

“I’m sorry, Anna, but I cannot allow you to leave,” Elsa said coldly, her eyes returning to her dishes. Anna blinked in confusion. 

“You are not fully recovered from your incident. You were on the brink of death when you came to me. _I cannot trust you either._ ” The last sentence was uttered so quietly that Anna didn’t think it was meant for her ears. Anna sat, stunned into silence, as Elsa raised one of her hands to gently trace the scar on her face.

Anna knew she had almost died along with the fact that she was no where near 100%. She was exhausted, and her entire body hurt. It was as if that very moment, whatever had been dulling her symptoms, lifted. Her head pounded, chest ached, and there was a scratch in her throat. She was beginning to sweat. Elsa finally looked at Anna , her eyes widening with realization. What she realized, Anna was unsure. But the ground was swaying, and her mind was foggy. She heard Elsa curse under her breath. Anna lost sense of what was up and what was down. Teetering on the edge of her chair she began to fall. Suddenly, Elsa was there, catching her just before she hit the floor. Anna’s eyes were struggling to stay open as she felt a wheezing in her chest. She stared into Elsa’s icy gaze, and saw… _worry?_

“I lost my concentration. I’m so sorry,” Elsa said breathlessly, lifting Anna fully into her arms. The redhead was struggling to comprehend what the strange woman had said.

“What’s…happening?” Anna asked hoarsely. Elsa carried Anna to the sofa, laying her gently on the furniture. It occurred to Anna that she had been at the sofa within seconds of picking her up.

“I lost focus and it hit you full force. I was keeping your sickness at bay. I need you to sleep so I can replenish it. Otherwise… you’ll suffer immensely,” Elsa said softly, placing the back of her hand against Anna’s pale, sweaty forehead. Anna registered that Elsa’s hand was extremely warm before all coherent thoughts left her and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep reading and rereading this, changing subtle details here and there. Trying to capture the energy between the pair when they first meet.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feedback encouraged!~


	7. Search.

A door chime sounded in the café and Kristoff glanced up to see Anna’s parents entering the establishment. It had been 24 hours since Anna had disappeared from his sight, about 12 since he, the Duke, Olaf, and Marshall had been able to make their way home. The burly blonde was currently nursing his third cup of coffee as Greta and Elias Sundholm approached the table where he, Olaf, and Marshall were currently stationed. They copped a seat as Oaken made his way to the quintet. Elias wrestled a map from his back pocket before he sat down, a huff escaping his scruffy face. He splayed the map out on the table.

“Just the normal?” Oaken’s light-hearted voice broke into the tension they were all currently feeling. Elias and Greta nodded and Oaken took the cue to leave. Elias tapped a marker against the map.

“So, you boys and Anna were around this area when you found shelter for the night, ya?” He asked, quirking a red brow. Kristoff nodded, raising his coffee and wincing as the hot liquid slipped between his dry lips.

“That wall contains the cave we had retreated to for the night,” Kristoff commented, his large forefinger pecking at the particular spot on the map. Elias stroked the red stubble on his chin as he contemplated.

“We will send out a party within the hour, of course. We will search the area you last saw her. Our Anna is smart, capable, and resourceful. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that she has not succumb to the brutal nature of the mountain,” Elias declared, his hand curling into a fist. Kristoff let loose the breath he was holding, the sudden air fluffing his blonde bangs.

“I just hope that nothing else got to her. I know most of the stories are just legends but that mountain has always felt… Off to me,” he admitted, throwing a glance between Anna’s parents. Greta wrung her hands together, before speaking.

“I’ve heard many different things revolving around that mountain. I didn’t prefer Anna’s going, but I couldn’t stop that girl if I tried. She’s always been enamored with that damned mountain. It didn’t help that Elias here used to have us take her hiking all the time,” she said, shaking her head at the slight grin that crossed Elias’s face.

“I just wanted the lass to see the beauty in every type of weather, not just the cold. You know the summer isn’t long around here,” he said, defending the hikes they went on when Anna was a child. Greta sighed, succumbing to his boyish charms. She leaned over, her small hands encircling his thick arms, blonde head nestled against his shoulder.

Elias placed a gentle kiss in Greta’s blonde strands and laid his head upon hers.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Anna will come home,” Elias said. Kristoff ran a quick hand through his blonde mop.

"Olaf, Marshall, and I will split off into our own trail. We can start in the area we last saw her," he said, as Oaken returned with the couple's coffees, placing them in front of Elias and Greta.

"Thanks, Oaken. The more, the merrier," Kristoff replied, shaking the man's giant hand before he made his way back to the front counter.

"Alright, let's get this going then," Elias said, as they all hovered over the map to write out areas they would check.


	8. Shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep editing and editing, hoping to get the tone across. I hope it's easily comprehendible. Oofta. Enjoy this near 8k worded chapter. Lengthy boy.

_"Focus. Root yourself. Use the breathing techniques we taught you. Allow your energy to flow to the wolf, soothe their pain," Fredrik instructed. The wolf Fredrik referred to was named Kristofer. The beast had taken over his humanity and was on the brink of savagery. It was a good test for Elsa. All she had to do was pull the shroud over his wolf side. To send calming, soothing waves of energy into its broken soul_

_Elsa breathed in deeply, placing her hands in the tan wolf's thick fur, gripping it tightly. Her body tingled and she felt her pupils dilate, Elsa knew that they were turning into the icy blue color associated with her power. Tingles spread throughout Elsa's entire body and flowed from her to the wolf she gripped. The almost pure-gold eyes that she met with her icy blue, shifted. Gold and hazel fought in the irises; wolf and man spirit fighting inside._

_Sweat began to drip down Elsa's face and her hair -usually kept in a tight braid- fell over her eyes. A pale hand reached over and brushed the strands from her face while pressing a towel to Elsa's forehead._

_"Conjure images in your waking mind. What brings you peace. Do not push yourself. Project yourself within him. Leash the wild spirit within the man, tame him," Sonja said softly, as Elsa's eyelids fluttered shut. The air rippled around Elsa and Kristofer, rushing into the man. The colors in his iris flashed faster and faster before it settled, finally, on hazel. Emotion flooded into the moist eyes as tears trailed down into the tan fur. Elsa swayed, her hands slipping from the wolf and her knees buckled. Her eyes opened, and they were a duller blue. She breathed heavily, pressing her forehead against the wolf's._

_"I'm sorry for everything that you've endured. You have watched humans destroy countless packs. They have chased you, captured you, turned you into a sideshow. But you are free now, and I've brought peace to your wolf. You will finally be able to find your place in this world," Elsa whispered to Kristofer, tears falling from her own eyes._

_Fredrik lifted his daughter to her feet only to enveloped her in a suffocating hug joined by her mum. His lips brushed against her messy hair, pride exuding from his essence._

_"I'm so proud of you, snowflake. You've come so far and exceeded our highest expectations. Someday, you will lead with compassion. You will change the view of many, for the better. You have a bright future ahead of you, darling," Fredrik told her. Elsa buried her face in her father's chest as Sonja stroked her hair lovingly._

_"As long as I have you in my life, I know I can accomplish anything our Goddess places in my path," Elsa replied._

* * *

Elsa wiped the sweat from her brow, her normally stoic face wrinkled with a scowl caused by frustration. She was kneeling before the human whom she had laid upon the sofa. Her hands were resting on the sides of Anna's head, pressing gently. Elsa's energy had depleted more than she cared to realize. She didn't expect holding off the oncoming symptoms of a deadly illness would wear down on her so much. Then again, she'd never really attempted such a thing. It had drawn magic from both her witch and Omega sides. It was working tremendously until the human had asked Elsa to help Anna return home. For some annoying reason, it shattered the meditative state she had been managing. Everything unraveled at once and Anna was struck with the onslaught of symptoms. After the barrier on her system had dissipated, Elsa had realized it wasn't a normal illness. Anna was suffering from exposure to powerful magic. The veil may have let her pass through, but not without consequences.

It was no use to keep trying now, though. She was far too exhausted. She removed her hands, untangling her slender fingers from Anna's red mane. She glanced at the clock on her wall. It had been another 12 hours the human had been unconscious. She was going to wake soon, and then Elsa would be forced to make a decision that could have numerous risks. The blonde sighed, rising to her feet and gathering her white-blonde locks together to wrap them in a hasty ponytail. There were circles under her eyes and her face was gaunt. The events of the last 30 or so hours had taken a toll on the werewolf. She was utterly unprepared for this.

For the last century she's had routines and structure, albeit alone. She maintained these things to keep her sanity and emotions under control. With a sudden change as this… she shook her head. Her life will never be the same. At this point, though, she was unsure if it was good or bad. She pulled her eyes away from the sickly human to take a glance out the window. The sun was rising. She should hunt and replenish her energy before Anna awakened. She would need it.

* * *

Anna was brutally awakened by a harsh coughing fit. She sat up, the heavy blanket that had been covering her torso pooled in her lap. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she struggled to catch her breath. Her skin was shining with a light layer of sweat, and her head throbbed immensely. She knew she was running a fever. She shivered, her stomach roiling. Anna tried to push past the fog in her mind. She remembered the last thing Elsa had said to her. _I can't leave…she lost focus and it all hit me at once. So, she was…preventing this illness from fully affecting me? How...?_

Anna's eyes swept the main room which was eerily quiet except for the pops and crackles of the flames devouring the logs in the fireplace. Shakily, she climbed off the sofa, wrapping the thick blanket around her shivering body. Her stomach churned and she rushed to the bathroom just in time for her stomach to violently riot. She felt weak. She needed to attempt eating.

The redhead went to her pack near the door and clumsily rummaged through it to retrieve a small box of crackers. Anna was glad her parents made sure she had plenty of nonperishable food. She cautiously ate a few to see if her stomach would allow them, which it did. Grateful, she slowly shuffled to the picture window and peered outside. The sun had risen, though she was unsure of the time. She had a watch in her pack but she wondered if Elsa…her reddened eyes scanned the room and spotted a clock on the opposite wall. _I'll be damned._ It stated that it was about 10.

She felt so _off._ _Where is Elsa? Can she…bring me to a hospital?_ Anna wondered, not noticing how much she was swaying. Movement out of the corner of her eye. She swiveled her head, her jaw dropping as the crackers slipped from her weak grip as she laid her gaze upon the biggest animal she had ever seen. Two blue orbs peered at her as its head erected fully. There was red on its huge muzzle. And Anna's body began shaking more. _I'm hallucinating, right?_ She felt the floor spin beneath her, and she teetered for a moment before slipping unconscious once more. Unbeknownst to her, the front door opened the moment she fell, and worn tennis shoes tapped quickly across the floor. Elsa caught Anna in her strong arms just before she hit the floor.

* * *

Anna groaned. Her body was still affected by symptoms of the mysterious illness. She sniffled, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes widened as she grew more aware of her situation. She was currently in a tub of warm water with a cold washcloth on her forehead. She was completely naked. Though she still felt feverish and her head was foggy, the chills had ceased for the moment. Anna's eyes scanned over the bathroom, realizing she was alone. There was a quiet tapping on the door drawing Anna's attention for the moment.

"Anna, have you woken?" Elsa's soft voice carried through the wooden door.

"I…yeah... Yeah, I have, Elsa," Anna's voice came out very scratchy, and she became aware that her throat was quite sore. She heard a bit of shuffling from behind the door as Elsa shifted her weight between her feet.

"I know you probably feel…invaded right now but I was desperate to lower your temperature. I've managed to find a fresh change of clothes for you. I can leave them here outside the door if you'd like," Elsa explained. Anna was surprised to find herself undressed and, in a bath, but she didn't feel violated or anything of the sort. In fact, she felt thankful. A few coughs escaped her, taking her breath for a moment. Anna shook her head before remembering Elsa wasn't in the same room. She cleared her throat as she pulled herself into a sitting position, removing the cloth from her forehead.

"You can… place them in here," she finally responded. The door squeaked open and a toned, pale arm reached in and set the neatly folded pile on the sink. The arm slipped back out and the door clicked shut. Elsa hesitated outside the door.

"Please, call for me if you need help," she instructed Anna, before Anna heard quiet footsteps retreating. Anna let a quiet sigh slip from her dry lips. She bent her knees, freckled forearms covering red kneecaps. She hung her head, her damp hair encircling her face.

There was a wheezing in her chest and her breaths were quick and shallow. This illness was different than anything she'd had before. She felt so sluggish. This had taken a toll sooner than any other illness would. She felt as though she were moving through a lake of molasses. She didn't feel _normal._ It was as if she was a less vibrant version of herself.

 _There is so much more to this woman than she's letting on,_ Anna thought to herself. _She's so reserved, yet so kind._ Anna rubbed her face tiredly. She could hear Elsa pacing nervously in the other room. Slowly, she rose to her feet, planting her hand against the shower wall to brace herself. She grabbed the folded towel resting on the tank of the toilet and unfurled it. Anna wrapped the fuzzy material around her shivering, naked form. She carefully stepped up out of the tub, bending down and unplugging the drain.

As the drain gurgled behind her, she gradually dried herself off, wincing as her hands found newly forming bruises upon her gaunt skin. She must've banged herself up decently during the storm. She couldn't recall much except for shouting into the wind… She shook herself and decided to look at what Elsa had brought her to wear. A blue hoodie and thick -possibly wool – pants. Anna wondered if Elsa's favorite color was blue.

Minutes later, Anna was finally dressed, and was perched on the sofa while Elsa paced back and forth, fighting with herself inwardly. The redhead was staring at her hands, flexing, and curling her fingers. Something _definitely_ wasn't right. Objects were moving in her peripheral vision and colors weren't making sense. She gripped the blanket she was currently wrapped in, a bit tighter. A shape in the threadwork caught her eye and moved her attention toward it. She squinted her eyes as she attempting to focus on the fuzzy shapes that were in the threads. _Are these… snowflakes?_ Anna wondered, her thumb scouring the pattern. The blanket also appeared to be exceptionally old… She bit her tongue as the room swayed.

"Elsa, this sickness… It isn't normal, is it?" she asked, teal eyes halting the blonde mid-pace. Her eyes were so _intense._ It made her heartbeat increase, again. She wondered if this was to be a normal effect every time she made eye contact with Elsa.

"I… yes, wait, no, it isn't," she replied, wringing her hands together.

"You seem to be suffering some side-effects from crossing the veil, even though it seemed to allow you over." Anna furrowed her brow.

"The veil?" Elsa nodded, and resumed her pacing, clasping her hands behind her back as she went.

"There is a reason no one can find my home, Anna. It is magically sealed off from the world. It is because I do not want to be found. You were able to cross… I have an inkling of why but…" the taller woman shook her head, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You crossed and now you're suffering from the fallout of experiencing a massive surge of magic. Which, I can safely assume, you haven't been exposed to before the previous night. As of now, there's really only one option left," Elsa finished, stopping her movements once more.

_Should I really be trusting this human? There's got to be a logical, or any reason that she was allowed to cross into my part of the mountain. If there really is, then she must be saved. I can't idly stand by and let a poor soul pass._

In the meantime, Anna watched Elsa's internal battle, her eyes half closed, and her body slumped into the sofa's cushions. She was struggling to focus on anything. Every muscle in her body screamed at her. She could feel Elsa's frustration as if Elsa was subconsciously spewing it from her mind. Anna couldn't imagine being alone for many years and suddenly a stranger nearly dies on her porch. To have a stranger invade a space you've kept private for an extremely long time... Elsa's last statements confirmed her suspicion that Elsa wasn't entirely human. She was fed up with the overwhelming silence and let out a groan, scooting to the edge of the sofa.

"Look, Elsa, I get it. I have no idea what you've been through in your life, but I can at least tell it's probably been more than I'll ever have to deal with. But you accepted me into your home, and you've cared for me when you didn't have to. I trust you to continue to do so," Anna admitted to Elsa, who immediately stopped pacing. Elsa's eyes were glued to Anna's until she finally nodded with a sigh. _I've been wronged so many times, but I can't… I've got to help her. Her illness is a product of my own actions._

"Okay, Anna. It is very difficult to open my world to another. But… I can't let you die. It isn't in my nature," Elsa informed Anna, rubbing her hands over her face. The blonde woman cast her eyes out the window, and then at the clock on the far wall of the room. It was about 1 in the afternoon. She let out a puff of breath, toying with the ends of her platinum braid.

"There is an issue, though. We cannot go until sunset. It is a full moon tonight. Though this situation is extremely unfortunate, it couldn't have occurred at a better time," Elsa said quietly, eyes returning to Anna, gauging her reaction. Anna fell back into the couch. She felt sweat gathering at her forehead and the shivers returned.

"Okay. I'm… I trust you know what's best for this situation considering I barely know what's going on," Anna said, finally, as she curled her legs up underneath her. Elsa stood in place for a moment before making her way to the kitchen and slinging the refrigerator door open. She hunted through the contents before pulling back, shutting the door, and scooting over to stand in front of the stove. There was an uncomfortable silence as Elsa began reheating the stew she had made the previous day. When she finished, she poured the concoction into a bowl, while also retrieving a cold glass of water.

Anna had been staring at the fire as it ate through logs of wood. She kept startling herself by almost falling asleep. Suddenly a pair of legs entered her field of vision and she moved her eyes upward to meet Elsa's. Anna grudgingly pulled herself upright, wincing as her muscles spasmed. She accepted the bowl of food as Elsa placed the glass of water on the small table to Anna's right. Her stomach assaulted itself as the scent wafted toward her nostrils. Elsa must have sensed her tiny distress.

"I know your stomach is probably roiling, but you need sustenance, Anna. Please, try," Elsa said quietly, almost pleading. Anna hesitated still, until she felt the cushion next to her dip with Elsa's added weight. She saw the long, pale fingers of Elsa's right hand resting on the frayed fabric. Anna sighed, ignoring the waves of nausea and dipped the spoon into the stew, gathering the contents on the curved surface. She gingerly ate a couple bites, swallowing heavily, pushing past the angry pains in her belly. When the stew didn't return, she continued until she had finished the last bite. She grasped the glass of water and quenched her thirst brought on by the food. She replaced the glass on the table once more before pulling the blanket tight around her form again. Her body was still shivering. She could feel heat practically pouring off Elsa's body. _I just.. I want that warmth…_

"Does your stomach feel better at all?" Elsa questioned the younger woman, casting a sideways glance. Anna nodded slightly. Anna closed her eyes as the room was beginning to tilt. She buried her face into the material of the blanket.

"I must ask…" Elsa began, her fingers interlocking on her lap in nervousness, pale blue eyes gazing into the fire. Anna opened an eye, lazily swirling her pupil until it fell on Elsa, and she quirked a red brow.

"I, uhm, do not mean to pry nor make it seem as though I was…perusing your form on purpose. But as I undressed you for the bath, I noticed you have a uhm…snowman on your lower back?" Elsa finished, her face darkening. Anna's other eye popped open to stare at the blonde in disbelief. She struggled to abandon the laughter threatening to bubble up from her trachea.

"I'm sorry, but are you asking me about my tattoo?" she choked out, mirth trickling into her voice. Elsa nodded, her head dipping. Anna clicked her tongue as her eyes darted to Elsa's intertwined hands.

"It's a symbol of my childhood," Anna explained casually, curling in on herself. Elsa shot the copper-haired woman an inquisitive glance. Anna grinned, tilting her head to the side.

"I used to be obsessed with building snowmen. I used to force my best friend, Kristoff, to create them with me all the time as a child. My parents don't think I notice but they do a snowman theme every year around my birthday because of it. I even used to have this tagline…" Her voice trailed off as she reminisced. Elsa waited patiently for the younger woman to continue. The redhead snorted; her eyes still trained on the clasped hands of the woman beside her. The fingers had begun roping around each other as Elsa fiddled nervously.

"'If the sky's awake, I'm awake'. Basically, I would force my parents or Kristoff, or the brothers, when I met them, to make these snowmen with me whenever I pleased. Be it 3 in the morning or 3 in the afternoon," Anna said. Elsa unfurled her hands and defied gravity with one. A long, delicate finger tapped against her regal-like chin while deep in her thoughts. A small grin slowly encroached on Elsa's face and a bit of childlike amusement entered her indigo irises. For a fleeting moment Anna's eyes fell upon the scar beneath Elsa's right eye. _Gods, I wonder what could've done that…_

"I recall participating in similar activities as a child as well. The area in which I ascended to adulthood was not as acquainted with winter as this mountain. Though, the first time I ever encountered just the tiniest of snowfalls, I fell in love with it within mere seconds. My parents… would take me on small journeys to where the snow was plentiful. We would also build snowmen, igloos… I believe there were times I even sculpted with snow," Elsa droned. Anna scanned Elsa's face, deciding she enjoyed the moments when the mask slipped and the older woman allowed the trickle of emotion to drizzle upon her porcelain skin.

"Winter is great fun, but I also really enjoy the springtime, when the flowers boom and trees shake themselves from their hibernation," Anna replied, still zoned in on Elsa as the hand fell from her face and gently laid upon the cushion. It occurred to Anna that that extremity was almost touching her thigh. Another shiver passed through her exhausted body causing Elsa to glance at the human. _Her fever has been broken due to the bath. I can feel it. Though she is still suffering through these dreadful chills… perhaps I should throw a few more logs on…_ Elsa was startled from her inner thoughts as a clammy hand slid over her own like a smooth glove. Though Elsa was _certain_ that the human's hand was cold in temperature, it felt _warm_ on her own. Shakey fingers laced with Elsa's as Anna's, surprisingly, sun-kissed skin collided with her own pearl-like tone. Elsa was shocked, but at the same time, content with the invasion. She heard Anna draw in a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I know we don't really know each other at all, but I'm quite cold. A-and if I'm being honest, scared… I have no idea what's going on. I'm usually able to keep up a false bravado but the way my mind feels at the moment…" Anna's words died before they left her throat. Elsa was mute as she chewed this. In response to Anna's admission, the pale fingers clenched Anna's and a surge of warmth rippled through the younger woman's body. Elsa locked her eyes on Anna's face, though she was hiding beneath her red mane.

"Fear is a finicky beast. Though it resides in everyone, there are many different ways it chooses to present itself. Even if we portray a façade of bravery, it can slip through the cracks in subtle aspects. It isn't a weakness, to feel fear, Anna. No, it shows strength. Strength in the fact that you know you're mortal, but you still choose to preserver through it, as you are now," Elsa declared. Anna's head rose to catch Elsa's eyes. Elsa's facial features were contorted with... empathy? Anna couldn't quite put a finger on it. _What a mystery of a person…_ Anna slowly let her thumb brush the expanse of skin that was the back of Elsa's hand.

"You're a very wise woman, Elsa," she said at last, eyelids lowering once more as a drowsy aura swirled around her muddled mind. _Am I really going to fall asleep again?_ She wondered. Lower into the cushions the redhead fell, as if waiting for them to envelop her entire being. She figured the only way to keep conscious would be to continue the conversation. So, she decided to comment on the fact that Elsa had artistic talent. Elsa, meanwhile, was playing silent as a blade of grass waving in a summer breeze. She was unsure of how to address the situation, so she sat patiently, her eyes following the small circles Anna made on her pale skin.

"You said you sculpted with snow?" Anna finally quizzed, discreetly pushing her body forward, closer to the warmth that was Elsa. Gods, she was a sucker for physical contact, especially when she was ill. With her free hand, Elsa tamed a stray strand of hair by tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes, and ice. I've used many different materials over the years to create art. Wood carving is what I'm most fond of," Elsa responded. Anna clicked her teeth together.

"Do you mostly adhere to physical art or do you try with paintings or anything abstract?" Anna asked.

"“I’ve drawn a few pieces and dabbled in paintings. Most were lost over past incidents. Though, I still have a few around," Elsa admitted, noting the fact that the human was atoms away from resting against her. Her heart was steadily increasing its beats.

“Do you enjoy music, Elsa?” Anna asked. Elsa bobbed her head, scratching at an itch on her forearm.

“I’ve got a radio down in my cellar that I listen to while tending the various hobbies I house in it,” Elsa replied. It caused another smile to form on Anna’s pale face.

“That’s good,” Anna said, tacking that on her mental corkboard. She wondered if she would be able to use that information before they parted ways. Though Anna didn’t have any necessary items on her at the moment. Maybe Elsa had the needed tools in her cellar. _What hobbies could Elsa possibly entertain in a cellar?_

"I'd love to take a look at anything you've created, if we get the chance," Anna told her sincerely, giving in to her urges and gently, as soft as a feather that falls from a preening bird, lay her head upon the other woman's shoulder. And Anna's eyelids met once more, and she lost another battle of consciousness.

* * *

She was being shaken as one would with a bassinet containing a newborn. Teal eyes appeared from beneath closed lids as the young woman came to the surface of her foggy mind. A groan passed her dry lips and her tongue peeked from its hideout, raking across the dry skin to wet it. A glance next to her told her that her head still leaned upon the blonde woman, and the heat transferred from Elsa to Anna. And it was so soothing, and so calming, she almost didn't keep awake. A soft grunt sounded from Elsa.

"You've, uh, you've got a little…" her voice disappeared and suddenly there was a hiker's thumb smoothing along her chin. Anna up righted at this action, her face a furious shade of red. _I fell asleep against a stranger, a_ beautiful _stranger. Not only did I manage that, but I also drooled on her._ Anna let out a huff of frustrated embarrassment at herself. Elsa was conversing, pointing out the window at the now dusk-appearing sky.

"It is time for us to travel," Elsa was saying as Anna finally worked herself up to hone in on the breathy words escaping Elsa's mouth.

"Travel? Oh, right. Where is it we were going?" Anna asked, as Elsa clambered to her feet, tugging the hand she still held and carefully brought Anna as well. Anna was intrigued by the fact that Elsa continued to hold her hand as she led the shorter woman to the bright orange coat and boots that were still propped against the front door. Anna could barely contain the whimper that threatened to rip from her throat as their hands finally separated for Elsa to gather the items in her lanky arms. Anna tried not to dwell on the muscles that made themselves known beneath the blouse as Elsa's arms flexed involuntarily.

"Anna, I need you to release the blanket so I can fit these items on your body," Elsa stated matter-of-factly. Anna flushed; having forgotten she still tightly clutched the old blanket to her body like it was her last shred of dignity. Elsa gently removed the blanket from Anna, folding it carefully, and setting it back on couch before returning to Anna's side. Anna had already begun putting on the coat and zipped it up before reaching for her boots.

"Here, allow me," Elsa told her, retrieving the boots, and gesturing for the redhead to take a seat for a moment. Anna complied and Elsa slipped the boots over her socked feet, tying them in a matter of seconds. She was thrown off, once again, by Elsa's elegant mannerisms.

"Okay, Anna," Elsa began, tugging the weak human back to her feet. She reached behind them and pulled the front door slightly ajar, a cold breeze entering the cabin. Elsa drew in a deep breath.

"Please, do not be alarmed," Elsa warned her. Anna watched, almost in disbelief, as the air around Elsa changed, and twisted her image. Anna blinked a few times. Within those few blinks Elsa quickly disappeared and what replaced her almost forced Anna's eyes to bulge out of her skull. In Elsa's place stood an _enormous_ white wolf. It stood at least 5 feet tall, head held high. Two large, blue eyes stared back at Anna, and one of them had a scar beneath it.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked shakily, slowly climbing to her feet. The wolf's head ducked, intelligence flashing in its eyes. Anna shuffled toward Elsa; her mouth slightly agape. As she neared Elsa, her hand reached out, but she curled her fingers inward, pausing.

"C-Can I touch you?" Anna asked, a small smile climbing her face as the wolf nodded. Anna buried her hand in the surprisingly soft fur, fingers digging in, letting a sigh escape her as warmth spread to her body from her extremity.

"What are you?" Anna whispered, continuing to gently stroke the fur of Elsa's broad chest. Elsa ducked her head just a bit, icy blue eyes meeting warm, teal ones.

" _I'm a werewolf, Anna. Well, half witch, half wolf. Just easier to refer me as a werewolf"_ Elsa replied, her voice swimming through Anna's head. " _As I previously stated, I am willing to share more. But, please, we do not have much time to spare. We need to get to the shrine,"_ Elsa stated. Anna nodded before actually registering what Elsa had just relayed to her. Anna also realized that the wolf was _speaking_ _directly in Anna's head_. As she finally comprehended this, her hand left Elsa to join her free hand in pressing against the sides of her head, her eyes twinkling in amazement.

"Holy shit! You're speaking to me directly in my mind!" Anna gasped, a blush covering her sickly skin as she caught herself cursing. _You really need to watch that, Anna,_ she said to herself.

"Wait, did you say shrine?" She asked and Elsa nodded.

" _Please climb onto my back,"_ Elsa said politely as she lowered her enormous body to the ground. Anna did as she was told and began to lift her leg over Elsa's back, teetering on the edge of balance with one leg, before being able to finally settle on Elsa's back. Taking great care Elsa stood up, cocking her head, eyeing Anna.

" _Lower your head and hold onto my fur. It will get windy,"_ she stated simply, taking a couple steps and nudging the door open with her muzzle. Anna did just that and about a moment later, they were gliding through the forest, the door slamming shut behind them.

Elsa dodged every obstacle in her path effortlessly. She spared no time. Anna stared in amazement at the trees passing by in a blur; white, green, and brown creating an unfinished canvas underneath the expanse of darkening sky.

"Elsa, who is your Goddess?" Anna whispered.

" _My Goddess' name is Amara. She is the mother of werewolves, the ones who are born in her shadow. There is another type of werewolf, but they do not follow the Goddess. We refer to them as the Accursed,"_ Elsa explained, cocking an ear towards Anna.

"You were born a werewolf?" Anna asked incredulously. "I thought you had to be bitten by one or something." Elsa shook her head gently.

" _Most of my kind are born. There is a way to turn a human. The only times this is usually required, is to try to save a life. To hope that the healing surges of a werewolf will overcome imminent death. It is a drastic measure and taken as such."_ Anna's breath caught and Elsa sensed her unease.

" _Do not fret, Anna. I am not Changing you. I am taking you to my Goddess to ask for her assistance,"_ Elsa assured the younger woman, whose breathing resumed at the wolf's words. They fell silence once more as they continued onward.

At some point, with the sound of wind roaring in her ears and the calming warmth of the wolf beneath her, Anna fell asleep.

Elsa used the silence to think properly. They should arrive just in time. The moment her Goddess is at her highest point above the mountain and her light blesses the hot spring that dwells within her, untouched by time, shrine. No other living soul had laid their eyes upon this shrine. It was her main communication with Amara, who had kept her daughter company for the last century. It was also part of the reason she was so… intertwined with the mountain. Her emotions could be expulsed in waves, even the bad ones. It was the reason she meditated so often and kept certain practices in check. She hoped her Goddess would be accepting of the human. However, this situation played itself out, Elsa would trust her Goddess' judgment.

Elsa climbed further up the mountain as the sun cast an orange glow on the white snow. She was the only creature who ever ventured to this area. Her prints were alone in the fresh snow. Elsa paused a moment, turning her head a bit to capture a glimpse of Anna. She was still out cold. Wisps of red hair gently feathered across Anna's pale, freckled face. Her lips were also pale, but Elsa knew her own body temperature was keeping Anna toasty. There were stress lines on the human's face and shadows beneath her eyes. Anna still appeared quite sickly, but also peaceful. She was a beautiful human.

" _Anna, I need you to wake up. We are almost there,"_ Elsa projected her soothing voice into Anna's unconscious mind, causing the young woman to stir and slowly lift her head, eyes fluttering open. She gasped, pulling herself up slowly, and her eyes caught what was just ahead. She realized the sun was steadily setting, the night descending upon the mountain. Anna could already see the stars popping out into view. It wouldn't be long at all until night fully captured the sky. She saw Elsa was heading toward a gap in the mountain. Elsa ducked her head just a bit as they entered the crevice.

Anna's vision kept changing. It was like she was seeing the world through a hundred different eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten before allowing them to reopen. When they did, her vision was normal, for the time being.

Coughs racked Anna's body but did not halt her eyes taking in the incredulous scene unfolding around her. It grew dark within the cavern. They continued forward for what seemed like hours until the path they were on descended deep into the mountain. Bats screeched, flapping around the darkness. Anna's fingers dug into Elsa's fur, clipping the wolf's skin. Fear entered Anna, causing her pulse to race. She tried not to let it show. She wasn't generally fearful of the dark, but Elsa had opened her eyes to a world she hadn't known existed. If werewolves existed, what else did. Anna also didn't normally allow fear to rack her spirit. Being sickly and having a foggy mind allowed little things-such as vulnerability- to slip through her walls.

Elsa felt Anna's grip tighten, her pulse race, and smelled the fear coming from Anna. It occurred to her that Anna couldn't see in the dark as Elsa could. She mentally cursed before chanting in her mind. Anna jolted as a small orb of light appeared to the right side of her, and she watched it in amazement.

" _Sorry. I am forgetful of the things we wolves have compared to the things you humans don't. My eyesight is immaculate, even in the dark,"_ Elsa informed Anna. The orb of light was tiny but lit the cavern well. Anna's gaze lifted to the ceiling of the cavern, dozens of eyes flashing at her as the glow revealed the bats hanging.

"You are amazing. What else can you do, Elsa?" Anna asked incredulously. Elsa chuckled as they took a turn through another tunnel.

" _I am quite capable of many things. It would take a bit to inform you of each one,"_ she replied. Her wolf spirit leapt within her, an indication they were close to the shrine. She stopped walking for a moment, tilting her head once more to catch Anna's eye.

 _"Before we continue, I need you to understand something, Anna. This shrine is very sacred to me. It is a place where I can talk with my Goddess. Never has another living being set foot in this cavern,"_ Elsa said quietly. Anna's eyes roamed over Elsa's wolfen face, lingering on the scar that was still prominent in her second form. Anna nodded, acknowledging Elsa's statement.

"I understand, Elsa. I swear to you I won't take this experience lightly," Anna managed before another fit took her breath away. Elsa turned, and continued forward into the cavern. As Anna's coughing subsided, a gasp escaped her throat.

An arboreal glade opened before them. The cave walls stretched high, shrouded by viridian leaves hanging from the countless trees. They exuded an ancient air about them. The ceiling was completely open to the night sky. As Elsa brought her further down the path, emerald ferns coiled their leave and unfurled around her gently, as if they responded to her presence. There was one plant among the many that Anna could point out. There were numerous moon-gazers sprouting amongst the many unusual plants. She realized all the greenery that currently surrounded her must be associated with moonlight.

Gently dripping moss coated the walls of the cave, and an almost warm, wet breeze swept past them. It smelled like salty, moist earth, and Anna felt the aura of their destination build. Ahead of them, at the end of the path stood a vertical stone slab. Anna narrowed her eyes at the little markings that occupied the slab. It seemed to hold very ancient runes and it pulsed with an energy that felt almost… primordial.

In front of the shrine was a small round spring with steam steadily rising from its water. Above the spring were three ledges that lined the lower part of the wall. The lowest ledge had many wooden carvings. They were mostly figurines of wolves involved in various activities. Anna squinted her eyes, allowing her to make out more details of the carvings which, she realized excitedly, were very intricately designed. The next ledge contained crystals and herbs. Anna was absolutely stumped when it came to identifying each one though. Finally, the third ledge held an enormous wooden carving of a woman, and a wolf at her right shoulder.

The woman had long flowing hair and delicate, but, at the same time, hardened features. Even though it was created with wood, Anna could see the love in the woman's eyes as she gazed down at the wolf. Tears formed in Anna's eyes at the quiet beauty of the shrine. Her chest ached though, and she really wanted nothing more than to sleep. She had never felt this exhausted.

"Elsa, this place… is so serene and… pretty," Anna admired quietly, as the wolf halted her movement at the edge of the spring. "But I must ask," Anna continued, "What is it you're planning to do?" Elsa laid down on the ground.

" _You will submerge half of your body in the spring and I will send you to sleep so I can commune with my Goddess. Are you able to dismoun_ t safely?" Elsa asked, and the redhead nodded, swinging her right leg over and gently slipping from Elsa's broad back. She shivered as she left Elsa's warm body, her temperature dropping once more. Anna gazed at Elsa expectantly, her fingers twitching as she wished to take a closer look at the carvings. She blamed her parents for coercing her to adore timeless art pieces.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, sensing the wolf was hesitating. Elsa lifted her head to meet Anna's teal eyes.

" _You'll need to undress, Anna. Are… you capable of this alone?"_ Elsa asked quickly, averting her gaze.

"I can yes," Anna replied.

" _Okay. When you are finished changing, please, submerge yourself in the spring,"_ Elsa said, twisting around to face where they had entered the cavern. Anna laughed quietly at Elsa's shyness as she turned around as well. It was cute.

The redhead unzipped her fluffy coat, tugging it off her torso. She bent over untied her boots, gently slipping them off her feet along with her socks. She hooked her thumbs on the wool pants, sliding them down her hips and legs. She folded them neatly before repeating the process with the blue hoodie. She paused for a moment, her head swimming. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding it for a few long seconds before releasing. She opened her eyes once more and moved to the left side of the spring, where it seemed to be the shallowest.

Anna gazed down into the water of the hot spring. It was noticeably clear water, steam steadily rising from it. It looked so inviting. She dipped a tentative toe into the water and a small groan emanated from her being. She slowly immersed her entire body with the spring. She gently let her head fall back and her eyes slowly closed.

Elsa silently moved to Anna's side, but her gaze remained on the delicate carving of her Goddess. Carefully, Elsa slipped into the spring as well, a small growl rolling out from her at the small static sensations flowing up her legs. Anna was diagonal from the wolf, and her eyes opened as she heard the growl from Elsa. Her eyes were hooded as she watched Elsa approach the shrine.

She let out a light gasp as the moonlight in the glade grew smaller and the water began to glow. Moonlight became a circle, still shrinking. The only light around Anna now was caused from the water of the hot spring. Eerie darkness befell everything except Elsa. She sat in front of the shrine, a sliver of moonlight shining upon her. The wolf's white head turned to Anna; her blue eyes glowing.

" _Sleep, Anna,"_ Elsa said, and Anna did.


	9. Stay Awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback GREATLY encouraged!~

_As Anna slept, she dreamed. She dreamt that she was soaring through galaxies, bypassing planets at outrageous speeds. She felt calm, and somewhere far away she felt a soft touch in her chest. Featherlike fingertips splayed across it. She glanced down in her dream as she floated between the stars. Little pulses of light skittered over her heart. It felt as though someone was studying her, from the inside. Not inside where her organs lay, but inside her soul. Then she heard whispers, and turned her head, attempting to locate the source. When she found none she instead tried to focus on the whispers, to understand what they were saying. She found that she couldn't, and the stars around her faded slowly. Although, the pressure on her chest never left._

* * *

"Anna, wake up," Elsa's silvery voice slipped into Anna's head and her eyes slowly flickered open. When she fully opened them, something flew just over her head, causing her to shoot upright. On instinct, her hand lifted to her chest, where she still felt a tingling sensation. She subtly lowered the neck of the shirt she had been redressed in and was surprised to see a small mark burned into her skin. It was the shape of a crescent moon.

Whatever it was that had passed over her head moments before, did so again, and it caught her eye. It was a purple ribbon of light, translucent in appearance. Wings fluttered on the side of the ribbon, comparable to a dragonfly's wings. As she turned her head to follow its path her eyes halted in their quest as they fell upon Elsa.

Elsa had changed and was human once more. Her platinum locks hung over her chest. She was wearing a light blue button up blouse over a black knee-length skirt. The taller woman was kneeling in front of Anna, relief flushing over her face as the human had sat up. Anna blinked at the open emotion on Elsa's face and let out a small squeak at what perched on her shoulders.

They looked like parrots, but a long, prehensile tail whipped behind them. They were an array of shades of blue and were transparent like the previous light ribbons that had crossed her face moments before. Tendrils flicked behind their heads, light sweeping through them. Anna chewed her lip, sifting through her memories.

 _I fell asleep again. How long was I out this time? I feel… so much better. But also, lighter. What are these things?_ Anna thought to herself, confusion evident on her face.

"Anna, these are spirits. My Goddess healed you, and in doing so has allowed you the gift of Vision; to see what normal humans cannot," Elsa explained, her face back to its barren emotionless state, though a small smile still lingered on her face.

"Allow me," Elsa offered, extending her hand which Anna took gratefully, allowing the werewolf to pull Anna to her feet. She flushed at such a formal assist from Elsa. She brushed a bit of dirt from the fabrics she wore before taking another gander around her, this time drinking in a whole new world.

Anna's eyes readjusted to the moonlit glade. She caught movement from the tops of the off-color tree-like vegetation. Her jaw dropped as she witnessed tall, skinny stag-like creatures munching on the leafy tops of the plants. The antlers that were perched atop their heads were more like pulses of light, stemming out from the tops of their skulls. Anna was reminded of her dream as she saw the stags' eyes, galaxies spinning within them. Quiet bleats emanated from the stags. Elsa stepped up to Anna's side as she focused on the little pastel colored translucent, jellyfish type creatures floating around everything.

As Anna soaked in all of the unusual sightings, Elsa was torn inside from the information Amara had revealed to her during their commune.

* * *

_"Elsa, when this human passed through the veil, there was a surge in its power. I felt it from my end. It is still intact, but... there were a few moments when the veil disappeared." Elsa's breath had ceased upon receiving this information._

_"Do… you think anyone felt it?" Elsa had asked, voice almost indecipherable as it was so quiet._

_"I cannot answer that with reassurance as I am not confident whether anyone did or not. My child, do not fret too much. Maintain your rituals and meditation. But keep aware of all the goings-on. Now, bring this human to your abode and watch over her as she recovers."_

* * *

She shoved the overwhelming worry down before surfacing back to now.

"I know this is a lot of information and sightings to take in," Elsa said quietly, a finger from her left hand gently scratching one of the parrots beneath its chin. The taller woman hoped Anna was oblivious to her concern and fear. Her free hand twitched subtly: she desperately needed to meditate. It would have to wait, though, until the human was asleep.

"Amara has deemed you worthy, Anna," Elsa said simply, casting a sideways glance at the redhead, gauging her reaction. She also jerked her head toward the younger woman's chest. The shorter woman blinked.

"She-I- wait what?" Anna stammered, her hands reflexively heading to her braids, fingers curling into her hands as she realized her hair was down. Instead, she wrung her hands together nervously. Elsa tilted her head.

"The illness has been taken care of, but you still need time to recover. I recommend housing with me a few more days," Elsa said, dismissing Anna's stammered confusion. Anna pondered this, then decided to address the previous information.

"You said your Goddess decided I was… worthy? What does that mean exactly?" Anna asked the blonde woman. Elsa's shoulders lifted and dropped slightly.

"Amara is a mysterious entity. She never really explains herself outright. Even her guidance is more so a… shove in a general direction rather than an outright answer... Even though she's not the easiest to decipher, she's never been wrong about an intuition she has," Elsa finished, meeting Anna's gaze for a few fleeting moments before returning to the parrots. Anna clicked her tongue, thoughts swirling through her mind.

 _What was that emotion Elsa had in her eyes just now? Her face has barely shown any expressive sides. She's so closed off. But her eyes… She isn't the best at disguising the emotion in her eyes. But the one she just held… admiration? Towards me?_ Anna felt her face grow warm.

"I need to stay with you longer?" Anna asked Elsa, who gave the younger woman a quick nod.

"I… think it would be best for you to do so. There may still be lingering effects from the sickness. I would just prefer to be positive that you are fully in the clear before sending you on your way. Especially since it was from my doing," Elsa told her, guilt dripping from her voice. Anna frowned, unhappy that Elsa seemed to be holding guilt over the situation. The younger woman took a small step closer to Elsa, who took notice and returned her gaze to Anna. Anna reached out a few inches, before pulling her hand back. _I'm not sure how comfortable this woman is with touch yet. She may have allowed it when I was ill but…_

"Elsa, you can't predict everything. I mean, sure you can account for a lot. But how are you supposed to know that not everything can be kept out? I'm the one who invaded your solitude. Cut right through your protective barrier," Anna said, causing Elsa to tense up a bit. Elsa sighed, sending her free hand to trickle through her platinum locks.

"Yes, I can't know everything. I've been alive for a long time. I've studied magic for a long time. Yet, nothing is foolproof. Nothing is ever 100%. But that is just life, I suppose, isn't it?" Elsa finished, with a small smile that, in turn, made Anna smile. _I really like Elsa's smile. I wish she would do it more often._ Anna sighed, pursing her lips together and blowing a raspberry.

Anna missed her friends and family, but Elsa was right. Even though the illness was gone, what if there were some extremely weird effects? _What if I started randomly shrinking or growing horns?_ Anna chuckled quietly beneath her breath. Elsa shot her a concerned look.

"So…these are spirits?" Anna questioned, ignoring the look. A fox ran between her legs and into the brush behind her. Well, it looked like a fox with an exceedingly long lemur-esque tail. It had swirled with different shades of orange and red. Elsa nodded, coaxing one of the parrots to perch on her finger before presenting it to Anna.

"Yes. They linger when Amara passes from her world to ours. They are able to slip through the tiny cracks in the dimensions," Elsa explained, watching Anna tentatively stroke the glowing parrot, the shorter woman's smiler growing bigger.

"This place is so…beautiful, Elsa," she commented, noticing the plants seemed to be reaching for her once more. A wind rushed through the greenery around them, sounding like dozens of whispers at once. Long, stemmed leaves brushed up against her pant legs. She felt out of place in this glade, but also welcomed.

"It is a very ancient glade. It dates back to before any known records of time. It is not really of this world either," Elsa informed Anna, whose eyes swirled with intrigue.

"So, did your Goddess create it?" the younger girl questioned. Elsa rubbed her chin, deep thought.

"I don't believe so. If I correctly remember the single time I asked her about such, she basically maintained the fact that it was here when she came to be. She existed, and the shrine existed. Well, until I came to live here, it wasn't a shrine. Just a… tear? I suppose you could refer to it as such. A tear that exposed a bit of Amara's world within ours?" Elsa babbled, her hands creating odd gestures in the air. Anna giggled which brought a flush upon Elsa's pale face.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I understand," the redhead reassured Elsa.

"Even though you've lived in this isolation, is it any consolation how close you are with your Goddess?" Anna wondered aloud, looking at the shrine. Elsa ducked her head, allowing her hair to curtain around her slim face. _Why am I explaining all of this to her? I feel as though I can tell this human… anything._

"Being able to commune with the Goddess on personal terms such as this, is rare in my world, Anna. It is a very wonderful commodity that I embrace with my entire spirit. I'm the exception," Elsa told Anna quietly. Anna rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms above her head, sighing when her back popped satisfyingly.

"I know what it's like to stand out from the crowd," Anna said softly, leaning down as one of the foxes meandered toward the redhead curiously. Elsa turned her gaze fully onto Anna as the shorter woman rubbed the fox's head gently, a cooing sound rumbling from the small creature.

"I'm probably one of the klutziest people you'll ever meet. Well, you've seen it at least once. The more you hang around me… you get the idea. When I was younger, I suffered from a slight stutter. I say slight when… I mean it was horrid. I was teased quite a bit," Anna told Elsa, grinning as the little fox chirped at her, wrapping its tail around her wrist. The redhead lifted her arm, enjoying the chirping fox swinging.

"My parents found me a speech therapist and it was getting better. Kids still picked at me though. I met my best friend Kristoff when I was about 7. He had just moved that year after his family had lived in the woods outside the village for most of his life. Actually, I met him before he moved, but that's beside the point. Anyway, he stood up with me against those shitty kids, and we've been best friends since. Obviously, I fixed the stutter as well. Though, it makes an appearance when I'm extremely nervous," Anna said, then blushed deeply. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Elsa had silently watched as the redhead had told her story. Though Anna's situation, compared to Elsa's, were two vastly different things, the werewolf greatly appreciated the sentiment. She was quiet for a moment, before returning her eyes to her Goddess's shrine. Amara had deemed Anna an innocent soul. She had even marked the human. If her Goddess could trust Anna, so could Elsa. And she wanted to open up to the redhead.

"I'm glad you were able to defeat your difference, Anna. It sounds like you've conquered many adventures with this 'Kristoff'," she replied, a crooked grin upon her stoic face. Anna ran her free hand through her red mane, a smile creeping over her face as well. Elsa's blue eyes were sparkling with interest. She liked that.

"Yeah, we had a great time growing up together. Lots of imaginary adventures and the like," she said quietly. The lemur-fox unraveled its tail from Anna's arm, and slinked along it, nuzzling against her neck before leaping off Anna and disappearing into the foliage. The parrot creatures resting on Elsa's shoulders unfurled their wings and took off, leaving behind trails of blue light. Anna's gaze ascended the mossy cave walls and up to the night sky. The stars were prominent, and the moon was now dipping below the gap.

"I once had human friends," Elsa admitted, rousing Anna's curiosity once more. "A _very_ long time ago," the blonde continued. Anna felt regret and hurt drip from Elsa's voice.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, watching the older woman closely. Elsa parted her lips as if to say more, but they closed once again, and she averted her gaze from Anna.

"We should return home so you can replenish your energy, Anna," Elsa told her, sweeping her hair up in a quick ponytail. The blonde woman cursed herself inwardly. _Coward._ Anna frowned deeply, frustrated. She would get Elsa to talk. Somehow.

Anna returned to the edge of the spring to throw on her fluffy coat and slip her boots back on. After quickly tying them, she turned around to face Elsa. She slipped her stocking cap on as well. During the time she'd been layering up, Elsa had shifted back to her wolf form. Elsa laid down on the cave floor so that Anna could easily climb onto her back, which Anna did.

As Elsa rose to her feet, the jellyfish spirits that occupied the air decided to cling to Anna's form. These little critters came in an assortment of colors and settled around Anna's shoulders and the top of her head. They pulsed with spiritual energy, their transparent tentacles sending tingles throughout Anna's body. Elsa stood still for a moment, inspecting the spirits with her sharp gaze.

" _You couldn't see them before, but they were like this when you first entered the glade, Anna,"_ Elsa informed the redhead, who was currently inspecting the spirits. Her brow furrowed.

"I'm not quite sure I understand your reasoning for helping me, Elsa, but thank you. I know this hasn't been easy, opening up your world. I also know that I wouldn't be breathing right now if I hadn't stumbled upon your cabin. In the two days that I've been with you, you've already opened my eyes to things that I could have never imagined," Anna said quietly, as Elsa spun around to return home. Elsa hummed in Anna's head in response to her admission.

" _I'm a mender and peacekeeper of my kind, Anna. It is not in my nature to let a lost soul suffer. The fact that you were able to stumble upon my cabin, is, itself, a wonder. I assume it's your soul, that allowed it,"_ Elsa said, as Anna clenched her hands deep within the white fur of Elsa's back. They backtracked the way they came, another small orb of light fading into existence by Anna's shoulder.

"I think that fate works mysteriously," Anna said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin as she thought aloud. "Maybe… your Goddess realized how lonely you were, and you needed a friend! So, she sent a storm to push me to you!" Elsa was silent for a moment as they continued forward, now moving upwards in the tunnels. Elsa entertained the idea of her Goddess sending her a friend, but she knew this was not it. It had just been terrible timing between Anna's climb and Elsa's dream.

" _I can assure you that Amara was not the cause of the storm, Anna,"_ Elsa said definitively. Anna shivered just the slightest as they neared the entrance of the original crevice they had entered. The air had shifted to an almost humid warmth, back to winter's bite. She placed her palms on Elsa, sighing as the warmth from the wolf beneath her spread through her body. _This human seems to enjoy physical contact,_ Elsa observed, recalling the times she's reached out or touched Elsa in the short time they've known each other.

"How can you be so sure, Elsa?" she asked, as they exited the cave and were now on the edge of the forest that led down the mountain. Here, Elsa paused, her ears twitching and muzzle lifting to scent the air. After a few ticking seconds, she tilted her head, so her sky eyes met Anna's swirling teal ones. Anna had a sudden urge to scratch behind Elsa's ears. They reminded her of a family pet she had growing up. She resisted, though, not entirely sure how well Elsa, who was, at least, three times the size of her dog, would like that action.

" _Because, Anna, I am the one who caused it,"_ she said simply, before they were zooming between the trees at an extremely fast pace. Wind whipped around the pair as Anna lowered her head, bracing against it. _She caused the storm? On purpose…?_

"You caused the storm? How?" Anna wondered, gently stroking her fingers through Elsa's fur. _Gods, that feels… nice,_ Elsa discovered, her eyes darkening.

" _I am connected with this mountain, Anna. As is Amara. I've lived here for so long it's almost as if I am the mountain. The amount of magic I've put into my home… as well as help from my emotions are tied to my magic. This is how I'm able to project a calm aura. I can help others sift through horrible emotions and can calm them down. It is also why you've been able to sleep peacefully,"_ Elsa explained.

" _Just like I can push positive emotional influences on others, it works the opposite way as well. If I do not regularly keep my stronger emotions under control, my magic can wreak havoc,"_ she finished, falling silent to allow Anna to soak up this bit of information. Anna contemplated for a few minutes.

"What were you doing when the storm started?" Anna asked. There was another silent pause.

" _I was dreaming,"_ Elsa stated simply. Anna's mind drifted a bit, trying to figure out what Elsa could have been dreaming about to cause such a storm. _It must have been something heavy…_ Somewhere in the back of Anna's mind she recalled that her birthday shared the same date as a significant event to Elsa. She also remembered that a similar storm had occurred at around the same time 50 years ago… Anna swallowed.

"How old are you, Elsa?" she questioned. Elsa caught her eye a moment before returning her gaze forward.

" _I have lived 124 human years,"_ Elsa responded. Anna fell quiet. Before she could ask another question, they had arrived back at Elsa's cabin. Elsa stopped just before the porch, bending her knees a bit as Anna began to dismount. The clumsy woman lost her footing, though and ended up tumbling into the snow. She quickly climbed back to her feet, face furiously red as she worked to brush the snow from her clothes.

Behind her, the air shifted again, and a breeze swirled around Anna as Elsa reverted to human. She watched the younger woman brush the offending white from her clothing with a small smile. _This human was certainly amusing. Maybe the next few days wouldn't be so bad. At least, for now, I know Anna's health is much better than this morning. The fact that my magic caused her to almost perish… Speaking of magic, the veil felt…different. I should check on it later._ She turned her attention back to Anna, who stood in front of her.

"You really are quite clumsy, aren't you?" Elsa's soft voice said from over her shoulder. Anna slowly brought up her head to meet Elsa's eyes. She lingered for a moment on Elsa's eyes, losing herself in the blue depths. They held a touch of amusement in them. Anna swore she could also see stars in Elsa's irises.

"Yeah, it's gotten me into a lot of trouble in my lifetime. Well, not all trouble. Some good things have come of it," she said, a faraway smile forming on her face. Elsa quirked a well-groomed brow at this statement.

"Your clumsiness brought good fortune?" she asked, a bit incredulously. Anna hummed in response, taking a few steps backwards before her boots thumped against the stairs of the porch. Her stomach rumbled beneath her coat, halting her words. If Elsa could be mysterious, so could she.

"Stories for another time! Do you still have some of that stew? I'd love to munch and get some shut eye. It's been a long, few days," Anna said, whipping around and rushing up onto the porch, placing her hand on the knob of the wooden door. She turned to glance back at the werewolf.

Elsa stood in place for a moment where she was. A slight breeze blew through, ruffling her hair which was still in a loose ponytail. Stay hairs stuck out from the sides of her head, and she appeared… tired. The moon was still very bright but was slowly losing her place in the sky. The way the pale light shone on Elsa, made her appearance so much more… elegant. The blouse she wore was a bit loose fitted and fluttered softly against Elsa's body. She had lifted her gaze to the moon, a smile forming on her face. And, in that moment, Anna realized just how beautiful this lone wolf truly was.

* * *

A few hours later, both women were properly fed and changed into pajamas. Anna had peeked through her pack, finding the clothes she had brought along, just in case. And this situation was a "just in case". Elsa was adamant that she had more clothing down in the cellar, but Anna had waved her off. She had instead slid on the fuzzy snowman sleep pants and oversized long sleeve shirt that bore her parent's shop emblem on the fabric. It made her miss home a bit more, but also brought her comfort.

Elsa had informed Anna that the blonde never got cold, so she wasn't sure how drafty the cabin actually was. She had tossed a few logs into the fireplace to get a decent fire going, quickly warming up the small abode. Anna was currently settled on the sofa beneath a thick blanket enjoying the crackling sounds of the lively fire. Elsa was gazing out the window into the forest, enjoying the moonlit scene outside. Anna was stealing secret glances at the blonde woman. The redhead was a bit uncomfortable with the silence but truly didn't want to pry. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea. She scooted forward to the edge of the couch, peering sheepishly at Elsa.

"Do you… like hot chocolate?" she asked shyly and was giddy when Elsa's head quickly spun around. There was emotion on her face, finally! The corners of her cute lips had turned upwards in a huge grin while excitement twinkled in her blue eyes. The werewolf clasped her hands together against her chest.

"Oh, Gods, I absolutely _love_ hot chocolate. Well, anything chocolate, I suppose," she admitted shyly. Anna approached her pack near the main door of the cabin and unzipped the biggest pocket. She began digging through its contents, while Elsa continued talking.

"I used to make several trips to the village until a few decades ago," Elsa said quietly, as she observed Anna in her search. The redhead hummed softly, still rooting around the pack.

"You used to visit my village?" Anna asked, intrigued. Elsa nodded stiffly, eyes flashing as her memories surged.

"Years, and years ago, when it was first developing. I was even able to make a couple of friends…" her voice trailed off. Anna's hand finally brushed against what she was looking for, along with another surprise. She tugged both hands from the depths of her pack, both gripping a prize.

"Double jackpot!" she exclaimed, presenting the objects to Elsa, who took a few steps forward to take a glance. Her eyes widened as she registered the items held carefully in Anna's palms: in her left was a container of cocoa powder from Oaken's Café. It held her favorite from his shop, a birthday gift. In her right hand was the box of chocolates her parents had given her. Elsa made a mental note as she was reminded Anna's birthday had just passed.

"Hot cocoa tonight, chocolates for dessert tomorrow?" Elsa asked, raising a brow at the shorter woman. Elsa's heart skipped a beat as the redhead beamed up at her with a nod. Anna stood, practically skipping to the kitchen with excitement. Elsa followed, slower, and opened one of the cabinets to remove a small pot, filling it with water from the tap.

Elsa placed the pot on the stove, clicking on the knob to start the flame and begin heating up the water. Anna leaned back against the counter, resting her elbows on the countertop behind her. She idly twisted a red braid in her hand as she stared at the floor.

"Sooo…." Anna began, trying not to push, but overly curious. "What were your friends like?" she asked. Elsa cast her gaze to Anna's intrigued face before returning to the pot of water. Elsa was silent, an internal debate occurring. _Just tell her, you coward. She told you something, now it's your turn. That's how making friends works, Elsa._ Finally, she gave in to herself.

"They were twins. They were named Clara and Rolf. Their father was a hunter for the local butcher shop while Clara tailored clothing and she and Rolf ran a stand," she told Anna, as the pot grew hot enough, to the point of almost boiling. The taller woman removed it from the burner, turning off the oven and retrieving two mugs from a cupboard. Elsa gently tipped the pot, pouring an even amount into each mug. Anna scurried over and emptied some of the powder into the mugs as Elsa grabbed a spoon for the redhead to stir with. It brought back memories of hot cocoa before bed with her father when Anna was a child. As she stirred, Anna waited patiently to see if Elsa would continue. The older woman fiddled with the ends of her braid as she seemed to be entranced by the swirling of water and chocolate in the mugs.

"Let's, uh, settle in the living room," Elsa said, wandering to the aforementioned room. Anna blinked, then pushed off the counter to follow the taller woman. Anna happily sat upon the sofa, throwing the blanket she'd had before over her shoulders. She curled her hands around the warm mug. Before Elsa could make a move to occupy into the rocking chair, Anna patted the cushion next to her. The blonde woman hesitated a moment but couldn't deny the pleading expression on Anna's face. _Honestly though, who could?_

Elsa settled down beside the redhead, gripping her own mug tightly. Anna gently kicked her socked feet against the sofa, hoping Elsa would continue.

"We used to meet up and go for walks and such. Their father… never really liked me. I never really belonged to the village. I would do these… little "magic tricks" for them. They loved it," Elsa said, with a reminiscent smile. Anna loved listening to Elsa. The older woman was showing emotion now. Her head tilted to the side as she took a tentative sip of her hot cocoa, eyes fluttering shut in enjoyment of the beverage. Surprisingly, Elsa continued speaking, without any prompts from Anna.

"Not only was Clara amazing with fabrics but was also a talented artist. She loved painting and could paint pictures just from her memory. True to her artist self, she also enjoyed painting the aura of situations. Sometimes, she would have me pose…" Elsa's face reddened, and her voice trailed off as she covered her blush by sipping her hot chocolate. Anna had been watching her intently as Elsa told her more about the past. She cocked her head to the side at this new tidbit of information. The redhead also felt a pang of… _jealousy? Jealous that this woman was once close to Elsa?_

"That's so cool! Do you have any of her paintings?" Anna asked as Elsa lowered her mug once more. Elsa traced her finger along the rim of her mug as she caught Anna's eye.

"I might, in my cellar, tucked away. Clara and I were… close. She would stand up for me to her father on a constant basis. But that made her father hate me even more. He ended up gathering other villagers, who were suspicious of me, and… Well, long story short, they chased me from the village," Elsa finished quietly, dropping Anna's gaze. Anna caught the anger and hurt in Elsa's eyes before they left hers. Anna frowned. _Who could hate such a kind-hearted, pleasant being?_

"So…you never saw Clara and Rolf again? Clara didn't do anything to stop her father?" Anna asked. Elsa shot her a sad smile.

"I didn't directly, no. And Clara would have, I'm sure. But her father had sent her and Rolf to another village on an errand during the time. As I told you, I've studied my fair share of magic. Though I do not have the capabilities of a full witch, I _am_ capable of learning. I discovered an ability called "Far Sight." It allows me to observe others from far distances. I- I wouldn't spy or anything," Elsa said quickly, after the explanation, her red face deepening in color. Anna giggled, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"If I could check on people that were gone from my life? That I still cared about? I'd do the same thing. Don't be ashamed, Elsa," Anna comforted Elsa. Elsa pondered this for a moment. _I suppose… anyone would._

"I checked up on them for a while. Rolf ended up moving from the village to become a traveling trader. Clara married and bore a couple of children. They lived happy lives. Which, in turn, made me happy. There was another aspect that I noticed. They never spoke to their father after what happened. He died a bitter old man, alone in his home," Elsa said, with a certain satisfaction.

Anna yawned, setting her now empty mug on the side table, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body.

"Are you happy knowing they lived a good life?" Anna asked sleepily, leaning her head on her hand. Elsa thought about this for a moment. It had been quite a long time since she thought about Clara and Rolf. They had passed away before Anna was even born. But, with all things considered…

"Yes, I am. Although we only knew each other a short time, it was one of my favorite periods of my life," Elsa said, glancing out the window.

"Even though your friendships faltered because of some _asshole_ , at least you have good memories of them," Anna said thoughtfully, causing Elsa to cast her an intrigued glance.

"Yes, I suppose that is accurate. I was quite fond of the twins and they were quite amusing. You remind me of them, a bit. But as your own person. You are quite affable and amiable, Anna," Elsa mused, leaning her head to the side with a cheesy grin as she watched a blush spread across Anna's adorable face. It included a look of confusion that brought a chuckle from Elsa.

"Easy to talk to, Anna," she explained, which produced a grin on Anna's face as well. Her hands fiddled with the blanket as she dodged Elsa's entertained stare.

"Well, I mean, yeah! Gotta' give everyone a chance, right? And y'know, I figured you would enjoy the company that I could provide more, if I told you stories and listened to yours! And I just really like to get to know people! I love learning things about new friends! I mean… are we friends? I guess I just assumed and-," the redhead cut herself off, furious at herself for rambling once again. But, as she realized, Elsa was not upset. In fact, her grin grew, those attractive _(attractive?)_ lips splitting wider to reveal straight, white teeth. There was also a flicker of bashfulness in Elsa's sapphire-like irises. _Fuck, I can't get over how cute Elsa can be._

"Yes, I suppose, with everything you've witnessed, and the few things I've revealed to you, I could consider us to be friends. I mean… I'd like to think of us as such," Elsa replied, nibbling her lower lip while Anna zoned in on the action.

"I'd like that as well. Soooo… Do you have things planned for tomorrow, or were you just content on keeping me here?" Anna asked curiously, raising a brow. Elsa turned her gaze back to Anna at the question.

"I've... I have a few things I'd like to show you. I… think you would enjoy them," she said softly as her face colored, just a bit. Anna's eyes lit up.

"Like what?" she asked excitedly but pouted when Elsa shook her head. Elsa refrained from replying right away as she was a bit distracted by the _adorable_ emotion on Anna's face. Her eyes skimmed over the plump lower lip that stuck out in Anna's disappointment. Elsa wiggled her head, her braid flopping back and forth as she shook off the distraction.

"It's ah.. uhm it's a surprise," she said finally, assessing Anna's reaction as she went from pouting to grinning with her lips spread wide. Elsa swallowed, diverting her eyes.

"I'm not usually a fan of surprises, but ever since I left home two days ago, my life has been filled with nothing but," Anna replied, craning her head around Elsa to peer out the window. She wondered what the actual time was.

"As I previously stated, I have no doubts you won't enjoy tomorrow," Elsa said with finality. Anna fidgeted beside Elsa, her thumbs twiddling. Anna suddenly recalled a topic she had wanted to return to with Elsa.

She kept stealing secret glances at the lycanthrope. She wanted contact again. She had been craving it since they returned to the cabin. She gnawed her cheek for a few grueling moments before giving into herself, scooting closer. Her eyelids weighed heavily over her teal eyes.

"Mmm… well, that's good…" Anna murmured. "You know, Elsa, I might just have to bring you home with me for when I get cold... You're like a breathing space heater…" The freckled human allowed her exhausted body to settle against Elsa's as dreamland whisked her away.

Elsa felt something against her shoulder and lowered her eyes, startled to see that Anna had fallen asleep and her head was nestled up against Elsa. She watched the human for a few moments. Her eyes traveled over the slightly pink, freckled cheeks. Her skin had a much healthier appearance now. Elsa felt a sudden urge to kiss Anna's forehead, but she refrained. With another glance outside, she decided Anna was to sleep in Elsa's own bed while Elsa would take the sofa. Anna would be more comfortable there. Besides, she itched for mediation and didn't want to disturb Anna.

Slowly, she leaned over and placed her empty mug beside Anna's on the side table, before gathering the redhead, still wrapped up in the thick blanket, in her arms. As she did so, Anna snuggled close against Elsa's chest, causing Elsa's heartbeat to pick up. The wolf tried not to linger on the fact that _every single time_ she touched this human, it sent small shockwaves throughout her entire body. It was no longer a _need_ to help this human; she wanted to. Elsa let a sigh slip from her as she entered her bedroom. Taking a quick glance around, she wondered what Anna would think when she awoke.

Approaching the bed, she carefully laid Anna on the sheets. She slowly slid her arms out from beneath the woman, attempting to not wake her. Anna huffed in her sleep, a scowl crossing her face as the warmth left her. She smushed her face into the pillow, pulling the blanket tighter around her body with a sigh. Elsa watched her for a few moments with a smile spread across her rosy lips. She couldn't resist. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips against Anna's pale forehead. Pulling away, she watched as a lazy smile spread across Anna's face, her dimple making an appearance. Elsa softly traced her thumb along it as she found herself moving closer to Anna's lips… She jerked back, taking a few strides away from the unconscious redhead. _Calm down, Elsa. You need to get a hold of yourself. You barely know this human and she'll be out of your life in a few days. Don't do anything rash. Even though she calms those storms inside of you…_ Elsa bit her tongue, forcing herself to stop her current thought process. With one final glance, she slipped out of the room to let Anna sleep.


	10. The Pack.

Anna woke to a throbbing in her bladder. She groaned, not wanting to be awake quite yet, and buried herself beneath the covers. The sofa felt different… She spread her arms out, feeling the expanse of the surface she was currently laying on. The scent of pine didn’t permeate the air, either. She wrinkled her brow, deep in thought. _I had a dream that Elsa carried me somewhere… and_ _it smells like... Elsa._ Anna had come to recognize Elsa’s subtle scent- a mixture of mint and lilac. Anna inhaled deeply. The scent had become a comfort to her. Then Anna’s teal eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. _I’m in Elsa’s bed?_ Confusion spread across her face as she surveyed the room around her.

It was a simple bedroom. Two side tables pressed close against the bed. A mirror hung on the wall next to the door, and there was a small closet behind it. There was a window behind Anna’s head, and she knew this because the morning sun rays shined into the small room. As Anna continued scanning the room, her gaze fell upon 3 shelves that lined the wall to the left of the bed. Her jaw dropped as she stared at dozens of little wooden carvings. Slipping the blankets off her body, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, rising to her feet. She yawned, stretching her limbs over her head as she shuffled toward the shelves.

Gingerly, she picked one up, her fingers gently tracing the small, intricate carving. The one she had picked up was of a woman. Elsa had even painted it. The woman was wearing a shawl, and a winter hat. The shawl was painted blue, and the dress beneath it was painted white. Elsa was extraordinarily talented. She felt lettering beneath the base and flipped it over to read it. _Clara._ Anna chewed her lip, placing the figurine back in its original spot. Her eyes scoured the shelves before landing on a figurine that contained three people. One of them was Elsa, and the other two were the people from the photo in the main room. She carefully grabbed it, glancing at the bottom to see if it was inscribed also.

_Mum. Dad. Elsa._

Anna blinked; her mouth slightly ajar. _Elsa’s parents. That makes sense. I wonder what happened to Elsa’s family_. There was something else about the carvings. They all had similar patterns inscribed in the wood. As Anna leaned in to grab a closer look, she realized there were tiny snowflakes decorating all of them. _Snowflakes… just like the blanket…_ Anna couldn’t think about it very much, though, as nature was calling her. She quickly placed the figurine back on the proper shelf before rushing off to the bathroom. After relieving herself, Anna washed her hands in the sink. She noticed there was another pile of clothing on the counter for her to change into after freshening up for the day. A note on the mirror caught her eye.

_"Good morning, Anna. I have stepped out from the cabin to take care of a few chores. I’m not sure how long I will be gone. Be sure to help yourself to breakfast. There are a few eggs and some ham for you to enjoy._

_Elsa."_

Anna smiled at the note then frowned immediately after in confusion. _I’ve got to remember to ask Elsa how she acquires items. If she doesn’t visit the village or leave the mountain, how does she have ham and eggs?_ She gazed at herself in the mirror, noticing how much better she appeared than the previous day. Her skin was healthier, and her eyes were no longer sunken in. She crossed her arms over her stomach and gripped the edges of her baggy shirt, lifting it up over her head. As she shook her hair free of the shirt, her eye caught the mark on her chest. She let her finger trace the moon mark, entranced. _Amara deemed me worthy… Worthy of what exactly? Elsa says she’s not even sure what it means… man, these last few days have been one wild ride. Well, I did hope for the climb of a lifetime. I think this counts as quite the experience,_ Anna thought to herself. She finished undressing and hopped into the shower.

Anna spent about 45 minutes showering; mostly she stood under the gentle spray of Elsa’s shower head, enjoying the warm water caressing her skin. When the water changed temperatures though, Anna had exited within moments. She was also pleasantly surprised, while checking beneath the bathroom sink, to find a hairdryer stashed away. She had almost screamed in excitement. Now, freshly bathed, tamed red hair woven into her signature twin braids, she wandered into the kitchen, stretching her arms languidly above her head. The outfit Elsa had laid out for her was another long sleeve t. But the color of this current shirt was a soft light green. Another pair of thick pants covered Anna’s lower half, though it hugged her legs tightly. She’d spent a few moments admiring herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Her muscles weren’t as _defined_ as Elsa’s, but she was by no means a twig. Anna had a workout routine in the village that she completed at least 4 times a week. She did lift weights, but a lot of her routine contained cardio. Still, though she wasn’t near Elsa in muscle definition, she was proud of her form. She absently pondered if Elsa being a werewolf had anything to do with the blonde’s definition.

Anna plodded out into the kitchen to rustle up her morning meal. She was delighted to see that there was already a freshly brewed pot of coffee waiting for her. She cooked her meal and poured herself a cup of joe before settling down at the kitchen table. As she ate, Anna recalled the happenings of the last 72 hours.

Hard to believe that only three days ago she was content with her life, albeit concerned about the future. She wondered if Kristoff, Olaf and Marshall had found shelter. It stung her heart to realize she hadn’t hardly thought about them. To be fair, her mind had been a muddled mess up until last night. They were hardy boys, though, and Anna had few doubts they hadn’t found their way home. Her parents must be losing their minds with worry though.

Then again, they knew their daughter was extremely resourceful and able to carry herself in drastic situations. They had raised her to be able to do so. Especially because of the area they dwelled in. There were many dangers that surround living near a mountain. Avalanches occurred semi-regularly. Besides, they’ll enjoy the story she’ll have to tell them more than anything.

Her thoughts shifted back to Elsa. She was growing attached to the mystical stranger, though Anna barely knew her. At this point, Elsa knew more about Anna than anything. She was a tough nut to crack. Truthfully, though, Anna enjoyed challenges. She wondered if she could convince Elsa to visit the village with her…

Chowing down the last few bites of her meal, she surged to her feet, excited to start the day. She was fascinated about the unknown prospects of spending the day with Elsa. She had been nursing the cup of coffee, but, with a little digging, she found a thermos in Elsa’s cupboard. Finishing her first cup, she poured more of the scalding liquid in the temperature-keeping thermos. Anna honestly had not a clue what the day would bring. After finishing the dishes, she dried her hands and stepped into the main room. Anna was raised to be a humble guest and helped out in whatever ways she could.

Now that her mind was no longer murky from an invading illness, she took the time to thoroughly inspect the main room. She was a bit surprised to find that paintings dotted the wall next to the sofa. She approached it to drink in the art. Anna felt sublime as she realized she was gazing at paintings Elsa had done. There were three of them on this wall.

One of them was of Elsa and her parents. Anna was amazed at the intricate detail of their facial features. She peered a bit closer at the background, realizing there were snowflakes gently falling in the darkness. _What is it with those?_ Anna wondered. There was even a sparkle in the lifelike eyes that seemed to pursue Anna’s move. She tilted her body from left to right, amusing herself before moving on to the next painting.

Anna recognized Elsa the wolf right away. But next to her sat a silver wolf that appeared just a tad bigger than Elsa. Brown-gold eyes flashed back at Anna, seemingly familiar. She backtracked a painting, and realized the silver wolf must be Elsa’s father. He was beautiful in wolf form as he was handsome in human form. The painting portrayed Elsa’s large head huddled up against the silver wolf’s shoulder. As much as possible with an expressionless muzzle, contentment poured from Elsa’s eyes. Anna’s heart panged with empathy at the remembrance of Elsa’s loss. _What happened to her family?_ Even though Anna was filled with dismay, she proceeded on to the final painting. This one threw Anna’s perspective of Elsa askew.

It was a self-portrait, of sorts. Both of Elsa’s forms were present on the canvas. As a human, the right side of Elsa’s face was more prominent. There were lighter colors within the painting of the scar beneath Elsa’s eye. It was to draw the observer’s attention, perhaps? It perplexed the redheaded woman. 

Elsa’s wolf aspect had its fangs bared and a gleam in its eyes. Its hackles were risen, and its stance had a very defensive aura. Behind the two sides of Elsa stood a crowd of ill-defined people. They carried torches and pitchforks, representing a typical mob. 

Anna thought about Elsa in a different light for a moment. _Did Elsa despise her wolfen side? Did she see herself as a monster? Has she been let down by many humans?_ Anna hummed a string of notes as she studied this final painting, attempting to decipher its meaning. Anna was attracted to Elsa’s debonair demeanor, among other attributes. She was one of the most selfless beings Anna had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She knew this within her own spirit, even though she’d only met the woman days before. She wondered if Elsa truly despised herself; did she really believe a monster dwelled within? Her eyes darted between all three of the wall pieces, comprehending the fact each one of them had faded snowflakes in the distorted backgrounds. Her thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud _pop_ emitting from the fireplace and she tore her gaze away from the art to gather her bearings.

She glanced at the clock protruding from the wall. _8:30am._ She peered out the window at the painted sky. Red, yellow, and orange hues floated in her vision as the sun reared its head for the day. She found it a bit amusing Elsa decided to have her cabin face the east. It did make for a gorgeous view of phenomenal sunsets, though. Anna did have to credit her that. Anna clicked her tongue. She would ask Elsa about the paintings later that night.

A wide grin crawled across Anna’s face as she spotted a flash of blonde in the far-right corner of the window. _Elsa._ She didn’t see what activity Elsa was involved in as she rushed over to the front door where her coat and boots continued to reside. There was another object near them, though. A white note taunted Anna as she approached, realizing said object was another, smaller pack than her own.

_"Anna, please bring this with you when you have awoken for the day. I should be in the front of the cabin._

_Elsa."_

Anna snorted, but discreetly folded the note and slipped it in her pant pocket before retrieving her coat and sporting it. Of course, the silver-tongued, attractive stranger would have absolutely _exquisite_ handwriting. She had kept the bathroom note as well. It was the little things that Anna appreciated. As she finished zipping up the material, she snagged the small pack and slid on her boots. As an afterthought, Anna went ahead and snuck the thermos into the pack. Anna dug through her own climbing pack to retrieve her handy wristwatch. Taking a deep breath, she swung open the front door and stepped out into the crisp morning air.

She wondered how many hours Elsa had slept the previous night. Anna had an inkling that she had fallen asleep late, possibly around 12 in the morning, giving herself only around 7 hours of sleep. She swirled to the right, but was glued in place as she realized what Elsa was currently participating in.

* * *

Elsa wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished her last pushup, jumping to her feet. Elsa thrived on only needing a few hours of sleep each night. She had been up a couple hours before dawn. After showering and putting on a simple sports bra and black running shorts, she had gone to the shrine to meditate. As she had made her way to the shrine, Elsa’s advanced sniffer caught the scent of human, different from Anna’s. Male. Her hackles had raised but lowered when she realized the scent wasn’t fresh. She knew that it probably originated from Anna’s friend. Elsa had known they had sent search parties up the mountain since Anna had been in her care. At least she was confident in the fact that the veil wasn’t allowing any other humans to cross over. She also knew that when the time came, Elsa would bring Anna right to the edge of the veil for that’s where Kristoff was mainly searching. Her mind snapped back to the present.

After meditating she had come back to the cabin to work out. She enjoyed working out in the snow and cold air. It helped keep her mind clear and tranquil after meditation. Her mind had been fluctuating so much since the young human had happened upon her isolation. The meditation earlier that morning had helped a bit, though not as much as it usually did.

Working her body helped her process occurrences. It allowed her to slow down and think. And as Elsa lay in the snow, not caring about the wet clothes that would dry when she stood, she thought about what troubled her the most. _Anna._ Elsa began her set of sit-ups, keeping her breathing even as she went through the familiar emotions. _I can’t deny the fact that I’m attracted to this human._ Werewolves were physically affectionate creatures. Her parents had consistently showered her in their love. Elsa realized from the first moment she had the human in her arms, that she was touch starved. She could hear Anna moving around in the cabin, getting ready for the day.

The wolf side of Elsa wanted to claim Anna as her own. The human brought such calm to the storm of her heart. More so than even her Goddess could... She was drawn to Anna in many ways. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her it was mutual.

Today would be interesting. Elsa enjoyed Anna’s presence, but she didn’t want her to be bored. After Amara had Marked Anna, Elsa felt as though she could open her world to the human. As for opening herself… that was a different story.

Elsa’s usual braid moved in time with her exercise, swaying behind her back. As she finished her sit-ups, she up-righted herself before tumbling forward into a handstand. She began to bend and straighten her arms, effectively doing a handstand pushup. Her ears picked up the sounds of the front door to the cabin opening but she was facing the forest, so she didn’t see Anna. But she heard the redhead’s quick intake of breath, and it caused the werewolf’s heart to do a somersault. The werewolf might have heard Anna in the main room of the cabin, and she _might have_ been showing off for Anna. _Who’s to say, though?_ Elsa knew her how defined her muscles were; it was something she was quite satisfied with. _Healthy body, healthy mind. Well, healthy body, at least._

“Good morning, Anna. How did you sleep?” Elsa asked, without a pause in her current activity. The redhead gulped audibly; her eyes glued to the muscles that flexed in Elsa’s back as she exercised. The werewolf wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a sports bra. For a fleeting moment, she wondered where Elsa had even acquired a sports bra. _Gods, the way the colors of the sunrise are hitting Elsa’s snowy skin..._ It caused a knot to twist in Anna’s abdomen.

Anna tried not to stare; she really did. But honestly, who in their right mind _could_ resist such a show? She was torn from her voyeurism, though, and dropped her jaw as Elsa bent a final time and propelled herself off the ground. Elsa arched her back as she flew backwards, landing on her feet in front of Anna gracefully. She wiped her hands against each other, and this action made Anna realize Elsa was wearing gloves. Elsa gazed at Anna expectantly, quirking a blonde brow when the redhead didn’t answer. Anna mentally slapped herself as she closed her mouth. _She asked you a question. Instead of drooling over her impressive upper body strength, reply to her, you dolt._

“I-I uhm... I slept great, yeah!” Anna said enthusiastically as her eyes drank in every defined muscle in Elsa’s torso. The gentle flexing of her abdomen muscles as Elsa breathed in and out captured Anna’s attention for a few seconds before she raised her gaze. The younger woman paused at Elsa’s bust, which looked _divine_ in the bra she wore. Anna didn’t have a clue how it was possible, but her face grew even warmer. She hoped against all odds Elsa hadn’t caught her staring.

“Anna, you look like you have a question for me,” Elsa stated, bending at the waist, her fingertips brushing against the top of her worn tennis shoes as she stretched. Anna desperately attempted to not stare down Elsa’s lifted posterior as she processed the statement.

“You really don’t ever feel the cold?” Anna asked, her breath fogging from her lips. Elsa glanced down Anna’s slender form; at the bright, puffy orange coat, the thick pants, and boots she currently wore. She was even wearing that blue snow cap. Those twin braids stuck out from beneath the cap and rested against her shoulders. _Adorable._ Elsa chuckled, stretching her arms above her head. Of course, she had noticed Anna staring, but she dismissed it so as not to further embarrass the younger woman.

Elsa meandered over to a tree that had a low dangling branch. On that branch was a blue blouse and a pair of capris. She removed both articles of clothing, slipping the blouse around her shoulders before tugging the capris up her legs and over her hips. After securing the pants around her waist, she began buttoning the blouse. Anna tried her damnedest to not stare, but she just couldn’t pull her eyes away. Especially when she observed Elsa leave the top three buttons undone; a bit of cleavage was still visible. _Gods…_

“No, most temperatures don’t really bother me all that much. I prefer to exercise in the cold though. Well, I prefer the cold altogether.” With a grand gesture Elsa swept her arm around her, indicating the area around the two.

“Have you ever gazed up at this mountain, down below from your village? I would assume you have. Have you ever noticed, then, that there always appears to be snow on the upper portion?” Elsa inquired. The question took Anna by surprise and she crinkled her brows in deep thought. _Now that she mentioned it…_

“I…yes, I guess I have,” Anna replied, a bit stunned. Elsa nodded.

“Amara has allowed me such. I see no point in the other seasons. Now, are you ready for the day? How are you feeling?” Elsa asked, approaching Anna. She tucked a hand beneath Anna’s chin, lifting it a tad as her eyes scanned the pale face below her. Anna’s heart raced as she processed Elsa’s question. _My head is a bit swimmy…but I think that’s more Elsa than any illness. I still feel sore, and my eyes are playing a few tricks on me…_

“I think… that the biggest complaint I have at the moment, is that sometimes I catch myself seeing things, and the things disappearing,” Anna said carefully, chewing her lip as Elsa released Anna’s chin. Elsa ducked her gaze and began removing the fingerless gloves on her hands.

“Side-effects still lingering from the magic of the veil or could be just a few scattered spirits messing with you,” Elsa said thoughtfully. Anna nodded, though she really had no idea. She released the breath she realized she’d been holding. The question that had been bugging Anna the most resurfaced in her _foggy_ brain.

“Oh! I had another question to ask you! You said you haven’t left the mountain in what, 50 years? But I noticed you have a few modern-day, uh, touches. Like, a hairdryer, sports bra, coffee machine… I was curious as to how you acquired these things?” Anna asked, her eyes dipping lower as she mentioned the sports bra. A devious smile rolled over Elsa’s face. She swayed from side to side, stretching each arm over her head and giving her individual shoulders a small rolling motion.

“I can answer that question, Anna, but just not at this time. For now, it’s on to our first activity for the day,” Elsa responded with a secretive grin. Anna grunted, almost pouting like the previous night until out of the corner of her eye she spotted the doors to the cellar Elsa had mentioned a few times. Being the easily distracted person she is, her entire attention was diverted.

“Elsa, could I check out your cellar?” Anna asked, about to step toward it before Elsa’s hand on the shorter woman’s forearm stopped her.

“You can… ‘check it out’ later. I’ve got something planned for this morning,” Elsa said quietly. The way she had changed the tone of her voice around “check it out” had Anna turning a laugh into a cough, causing Elsa to eye her sideways. _Gods, she had the touch of modern civilization, but not modern slang._

“What did you have planned?” Anna wondered curiously. Elsa smiled shyly, a certain shine to her eyes.

“Good to see you were able to gather the pack I left,” Elsa commented, giving a nod toward the indicated item currently nestled against Anna’s back. Anna nodded, proud she had done something for Elsa, albeit a small something.

“What’s in it, by the way?” she questioned.

“Ah, just a small picnic for us to enjoy later. You need to stay nourished,” Elsa replied nonchalantly. “Now then, are you ready for the day?” After ceasing her pounding heart from the subtle statement that informed Anna that Elsa _cared_ , she nodded eagerly. Elsa took a few steps back from Anna as a bluster engulfed them and Anna had to shield her eyes. When the breeze finally died, she lowered her arm to see a white wolf where Elsa had been moments before.

“ _Please, Anna, climb onto my back,”_ Elsa said, and Anna complied, settling herself once again on the broad back. Then Elsa was zipping through the trees as Anna lowered her torso over Elsa’s back, pressing her face into the soft white fur to avoid the icy bite of the wind.

“Elsa,” Anna said softly, gloved fingers sifting through Elsa’s fur. The wolf’s ear swiveled a bit in Anna’s direction, an indication that she was listening.

“Is there… a specific reason why you don’t enjoy other seasons?” Anna asked. The thought had been circulating the younger woman’s mind ever since Elsa had said it. Well, quite a few thoughts were alongside it, but that’s the one she chose to relay. 

“ _The worst things to happen to me during my lifetime, happened in the warmer months. I’ve always felt at home with ice and snow. The cold feels better, keeps my mind sharp. Winter months have longer nights, thus more time with my Goddess. I see no other reason for anything else,”_ Elsa explained. Anna traced shapes in the forest of Elsa’s fur as she pondered this.

“But, Elsa, there are so many amazing things about the warmer months. Flowers, trees acquiring new leaves, new life… dipping into a cool lake during the hottest point of the day. Ohhh, and ice cream! Ice cream is sooo good in summer. There are festivals, parades, barbecues… Maybe you just need someone to show you the positive side,” Anna told the wolf. Elsa contemplated the list Anna had just supplied the summer deprived wolf. She had never really considered the lighter aspects of summer months. Those things sounded wonderful spilling from Anna’s lips.

“You don’t feel the cold… but I wonder... Elsa, _do you feel heat_?” Anna whispered, clenching Elsa’s fur with an iron grip as the trees grew closer to the pair before they suddenly opened into a moderately sized clearing. Anna inwardly cringed at herself. _Get a grip on yourself, princess. You’ve only known this woman for 3 days._ She couldn’t help it, though. Anna was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to attraction... it was partial to the reasons Anna was willing to stay. And seeing Elsa during her morning workout… It had Anna on edge. 

All those thoughts fizzled though, as yips and barks came from the cave that appeared at the edge of the clearing. Three wolf pups came tearing out of the darkness, chasing and nipping at one another. Anna’s entire face lit up and she practically flung herself off Elsa’s back. She didn’t quite stick the landing, though, her right foot twisted a bit as it hit the ground, sending her, once again, tumbling into the snow. She giggled with a childlike aura surrounding her form.

Elsa was frozen in place as her head spun with invading thoughts. _Did she just flirt with me? Oh, Goddess it’s been forever I don’t know-_ Elsa was ripped from her head as she heard her name being called. The large wolf pivoted to face Anna who was currently crouched in the snow with 3 large pups sniffing her over. The adult wolves of the pack had ventured from their den as well to check out the commotion. One of them raised his hackles and bared his teeth, his head ducking low as a territorial growl emitted from his throat. Elsa quickly maneuvered so she was towering above Anna, and bared her own teeth, which were much larger than the grey wolf’s.

Recognizing Elsa, the wolf backed off, resorted to a playful posture, and ran at Elsa with full speed. Elsa pretended to be toppled over by the wolf’s pounce, rolling over as the wolf fell against her underside. He nuzzled up against Elsa’s thick neck. She let her eyes fall on Anna, who was watching them intently. Elsa nudged the smaller wolf off before righting herself, shaking the snow that clumped in her fur.

“ _I’ve watched this pack through a couple generations. That particular wolf,”_ Elsa nodded her head, indicating the one that had just tackled her _, “I found him after a hunter had killed his mother. She had gotten separated from the pack through a storm, just her and a lone pup.”_ Elsa’s blue irises flashed with a sudden anger that disappeared just as fast.

“ _I do not condone that type of hunting,”_ she said sternly. Anna’s face fell with a look of sorrow. The wolf Elsa had been referring to meandered over to the bundled-up human, greeting her with a cautious sniff. Whatever the wolf scented must have been acceptable as he sneezed and gave her freckled face a quick swipe of his tongue before eyeing the pups that were standing a few feet back and giving them a soft bark. Anna was giggling as she wiped off her face and the pups suddenly swarmed her, furiously climbing over Anna’s slim form.

“They trust you, Elsa,” Anna noticed, cautiously reaching out to gently pat a pup on its head. Elsa nodded, watching the interaction.

“ _Normally wolves and weres do not coexist well. Omegas are the exception. As with all the other wildlife forms, they’ve learned to trust me as I am. I’ve helped them hunt when food falls scarce or it’s a particularly tough winter,”_ Elsa told Anna, who now had all three pups snuggled up against her. She gave the one by her right hand a few scratches beneath its chin.

“Reminds me of the dog I had growing up. His name was Chops. He was a husky. Very affectionate, very protective, very derpy. He liked to chase anything and everything. He helped me, though, when I got lost in the woods outside the village. I fell down a small ravine when I was 7,” Anna smiled at the memory, her gaze focused on the tree line.

“That’s actually how I met Kristoff in the first place. He was out with his horse, Sven, checking traps when Chops ran right up to him. He grabbed a hold of Kristoff’s pants and pulled him from Sven’s back. Wouldn’t leave him be until Kristoff followed him,” Anna finished. The pups nuzzled up into her lap, forcing her to lay in the snow.

“I wonder…what you were like as a child, Elsa,” Anna murmured, scratching one of the pups behind its ear, still a bit shocked at how tame they were acting. _It’s probably because of Elsa._ Unbeknownst to her, Elsa’s inner storms were beginning to build again, her heart rate increasing. Anna noticed Elsa’s tension, and gently pushed the pups aside.

“Elsa?” she called out, her voice cutting into the haze of Elsa’s mind, clearing it so she was able to dredge herself from the horrid memories. For a moment, she returned, searching instead for the happy ones. She had plenty of those. They were always just overshadowed by the nightmares. Anna’s voice brought peace to her turmoil-addled mind, though. _This human…usually when I’m drowning in the ocean of my nightmares I need to meditate to surface. But, with just saying my name, Anna can pull me from the choking tide…_

 _“Sorry. I’d like to think I was quite the polite child. Never gave my parents too much trouble. Except for when I ran away with a friend for a week… I believe all offspring attempt that at some point in their young lives,”_ Elsa finally replied. Anna let her head fall askew as she contemplated.

“ _Her name was Lena. She was the child of one of my father’s buddies. He had quite a few of them. Yet, we had to remain hidden… Anyway, Lena and I were close and there was a time they resided with us. Our combined parents weren’t overly strict or anything of the sort. But I was quite fed up with having to keep hidden. So, we took off. I had just begun learning illusionary magic and conjuration at the time. I was presumably 12 or so. I was able to shield my presence from my parents for a week until they finally were able to hunt us down in an abandoned town 20 miles away_ ,” Elsa finished with a hearty chuckle, as she lowered her large, pigeon-wing colored body into the snow to rest. The wolf that had greeted her earlier returned to her side, nestling up against her much larger form.

“Honestly, with the way your mannerisms are, it’s hard to picture you running away and disobeying your parents,” Anna said, laughter flashing in her teal eyes. Elsa slanted her head, a wolfish grin forming on her substantial muzzle.

“ _I could be quite the rambunctious child, Anna. Do not let my proper etiquette deceive you. You also need to remember that I’ve read a myriad of books during my isolation, and before. I could lose the proper talk, if you prefer, and be more vernacular,”_ Elsa told her. Anna wondered if wolves had eyebrows because it certainly seemed as though the large canine was raising one of them. Anna thought about it and shook her head. Though it made her feel _a bit_ self-conscious at times, Anna found she thoroughly enjoyed the way Elsa spoke so… eloquently.

“I never misunderstand you, Elsa, or anything of the sort. It’s actually a quality about you that I really appreciate,” she told the wolf quietly, her sun-kissed freckles becoming a bit more prominent as she flushed. Elsa’s laughter flowed through her mind, causing an involuntary shiver. A low bark sounded from the den and the pups currently snoozing on Anna’s lap perked, scampering away with the male tailing behind. The pack gathered, cast one more glance at Elsa and Anna, and disappeared into the thick forest beyond them.

Anna rose to her feet, sweeping the snow from her pants, her face a bit flushed. Her breath misted in front of her pink lips as she placed her attention on Elsa, who was still standing, but eying Anna intently.

“ _You must have been quite the rambunctious child as well,”_ Elsa observed as Anna strolled to her position. The observation caused a laugh to spill from Anna’s lips.

“Gods, you have no idea. Thanks for bringing me to see these wolves, Elsa. It was nice,” Anna said, rocking back and forth on her feet, hands clasped behind her back. “What else do you have planned?” the redhead asked, raising a brow. A twinkle appeared in Elsa’s slightly icy gaze. Before she enlightened Anna, her eyes caught the glint of the watch resting on Anna’s wrist; the sleeve of her coat having been pushed up slightly.

“ _Would you care to relay the time to me?”_ Elsa asked. Anna took a quick look.

“Around noon,” she replied, throwing a questioning look at Elsa, who threw her a quick nod.

“ _Lunchtime. Climb on. I’ve got a great place for our meal.”_

* * *

“Wow, Elsa, this view is absolutely breathtaking, but it makes me miss home,” Anna said, sadness tinging her normally vibrant voice. Elsa cast a sideways glance at the bundled Anna as she was seated with her legs crossed, a sandwich in hand and steaming thermos in the other.

“I can… imagine the loss,” Elsa replied, gently biting into her own sandwich. “Don’t worry too much. You will be reunited soon.” With that statement, both women felt a drop of sadness.

They were perched upon her favorite ledge overlooking the village below. It pained her to see Anna - _now, wasn’t that interesting-_ hurting inside. She hoped their next venture would cure her homesickness. Besides, she would be able to leave for home within the next 48 hours. A pang of sorrow stabbed her heart. _In the last 72 hours I’ve come to care for this human above what is necessary. My life will never be the same if she parts from it, or even if she doesn’t._ Elsa washed her sorrowful thoughts down with another bite of her sandwich.

Meanwhile, Anna was staring down on her village, mindlessly chewing her sandwich. She wondered how everyone was doing. She knew they didn’t expect her to be dead; they all knew her way better than that. But they had to have been searching for her at least. She was torn between wanting to go home…and wanting to spend more time with Elsa.

The more she conversed with the werewolf, the further intrigued she became. She wanted to know everything about this woman. She wanted her friends and parents to meet her. _Fuck it. Let’s see what we can learn…_ Anna twisted her torso, so she was face to face with the blonde who sat a few inches away.

“So, I’ve come to notice there’s a certain pattern around your cabin. I didn’t really see it until I gazed closer at the blanket I’ve been clinging to. Can I ask you what the snowflake thing is about?” she asked, almost regretting it when she saw Elsa’s shoulders tense up. The blouse’s material ruffled in the light breeze that blew past them. It was quite interesting to observe someone who was dressed for hot weather sitting next to someone completely bundled in layers.

There was another thick blanket beneath the two; this one contained a simplistic pattern of diamonds. Elsa had sat close to her, their legs touching partially, to keep her warm as they ate. And it was working _tremendously._ Not only from the heat of Elsa’s body, but just the way she made Anna feel. And it frustrated Anna to all ends, because there was an _end to this_.

“I… I’ve always associated with winter and snow, as I’ve reiterated a couple times. My parents…their nickname for me… was Snowflake,” Elsa admitted, snowy face gathering an apple-red color tint. Anna grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice.

“That’s so adorable!” Anna gushed, clasping her now sandwich free, gloved hands together. Elsa’s face darkened even farther, and a huff blew from her pursed lips.

“It isn’t. It’s dorky. I mean… I could have a worse one,” Elsa said, grumpily, but a reminiscent smile lingered on her face. Anna snorted, causing Elsa to raise a brow in that recurring look that Anna found she adored.

“It definitely could be worse. Your nickname _could_ be princess.” Suddenly, Elsa was cachinnating. To Anna, it was music to her ears. The first time the werewolf let herself go with any type of emotion. And it caused laughter to bubble up Anna’s own throat, exiting in a very unlady-like manner. Elsa slipped a finger beneath her right eye, grazing her scar as she wiped away a threatening tear. She ignored the sliver of pain from brushing her scar. _Every single time I touch it._

“Yes, yes I suppose I could have a nickname like Princess,” Elsa finally gasped, clutching her exposed side.

“My dad _constantly_ referred to me as such when I was a kid. So, Kristoff adopted it. He’s really the only one who continues to use it,” Anna grunted, taking a swig from her thermos, sighing at the happy taste of bitter coffee. Elsa paused for a moment, tracing shapes into the snow with an index finger. Anna watched her.

“I actually don’t mind the nickname Snowflake. I… genuinely miss it. I think that’s why so many of my fabric items have that type of pattern,” Elsa proclaimed softly.

“Snowflake… Hm. You know I kinda’ wanna’ give you a nickname,” Anna admitted. Elsa gazed at her with curiosity.

“Really? Any reason as to why?” Elsa asked, earning a shrug from Anna.

“Well, I give all my friends nicknames. Kristoff is Ice Man, which I’ll explain at a later date. Olaf is Wonder Boy; he’s naturally curious about… well, everything. Marshall is Marshmallow because of this one time when we were camping, he literally ate like 3 bags of those oversized marshmallows,” Anna droned, ticking off her friends on her fingers. Elsa hummed, nodding with understanding.

“What…did you have anything in mind?” Elsa asked softly, unable to hide the slight excitement in her voice. It made Anna grin.

“Well, I was thinking… Flurry. Your emotions tie into the weather a lot and whenever you shift forms there’s always a gust of wind that follows. And then, y’know, the storm,” Anna explained, nibbling her lower lip as she awaited Elsa’s response. Her grin grew once more at the childish delight that swam in Elsa’s eyes.

“I…I like that,” Elsa said, nodding in approval which caused Anna to clap her hands together with happiness. Elsa’s brow furrowed as she fell into a deep thought and Anna leaned toward her a bit, their legs pressing closer. Anna ignored the shiver that passed along her body and maintained her focus on Elsa.

“I think… that I could come around to calling you… Sunfire. You… radiate warmth, and happiness,” Elsa finally declared, red dotting her face. She scratched the back of her neck.

“I suppose I’m not the best when it comes to nicknames… but I do know that you enjoy summer and-“Elsa was cut off by arms being thrown around her torso as Anna hugged her tight. Her face only deepened as Anna beamed up at Elsa, their faces just inches apart.

“I love it, Elsa! It’s cute! And it’s nice to think you like me enough to give me a friendly nickname,” Anna squealed. Her gaze fell upon Elsa’s lips and she found herself edging closer before a small sound fell from Elsa, causing Anna to realize what she was doing. She quickly untangled her arms from around the older woman and tilted back away, allowing some distance. The warmth on her face felt like a bonfire’s hottest ember.

“Great! So… I also wanna’ guess that your favorite color is blue?” Anna curved the topic a bit, fiddling with one of her braids. Elsa swallowed, allowing herself a few deep breaths before replying. _Goddess, what is this human doing to me? I…we almost…_ Her head shook and she focused on the next question Anna had asked.

“Y-yes. Yes, it is. Not sure how that could be obvious,” Elsa responded, flashing Anna a toothy grin. 

“Do you have one?” Elsa turned the question to Anna. Anna pondered for a moment. Elsa nodded her head toward the pack that had contained their small lunch.

“Before you answer, I packed us a dessert, Anna,” Elsa said, her eyes gleaming with a hint of surprise. Anna blinked, leaning over a tad to insert a searching hand into the pack. She rummaged a bit before her hand clamped down on an object. Her eyes widened when she realized the older woman had packed the two of them a few chocolates from her birthday box. Anna’s eyes lit up with joy and she quickly pulled apart the interlocked lines along the top of the baggie that contained them. Letting her hand enter the baggie, she retrieved two of the chocolate nougats, setting one in Elsa’s awaiting palm.

“Green and purple,” Anna finally replied to Elsa’s question. They exchanged a glance before simultaneously popping the sweet cocoa filled treats into their mouths. Sighs escaped from both women as two sets of eyes closed in ecstasy. After finishing their delectable bites, both women opened their eyes, grins planting on their faces.

“I _love_ chocolate,” they both said at the same time, causing laughter to bubble. Anna gathered a second round, handing one off to the blonde as the conversation continued. 

“Those are beautiful colors. Summer colors…” Elsa’s voice fell at the end of her sentence before letting out a soft humming noise as she parted her red lips to let the second piece of chocolate enter the cavern of her mouth. Anna was desperately trying to tear her gaze from Elsa but found she couldn’t. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she watched Elsa’s lips wrap around the succulent piece of chocolate. And, Gods, did the redhead wish it was a particular part of her own anatomy. _She’s not even trying to be sexy, yet here we are! Guess it’s_ _tease Anna day!_

Anna quickly averted her gaze before shoving the other piece of chocolate into her own mouth, unaware that Elsa was watching her as Anna had done previously. The red that tinged Elsa’s cheeks didn’t stop there, but instead vined down her neck and to the tips of her ears. _I want so badly to…_ She could feel the pulse in her neck. _Control, Elsa. Conceal. Breathe._ With a deep breath and a diverted gaze, Elsa was able to decrease her heart rate.

“Elsa, how long have you lived on the mountain? Like…exactly?” Anna questioned, her gaze returning to the village. Elsa was silent for a few minutes as she finished the last couple bites of her sandwich.

“I believe a better part of a century. I spent a lot of time wandering before I… stumbled upon this particular mountain,” Elsa replied, wiping her hands free of crumbs. Anna sent a sideways glance at the other woman.

“You wandered? Like, the country or?” Elsa tapped a finger against her chin, pondering.

“Probably the expanse of a few countries, not just this one. After I lost… my family, I wasn’t whole. I even… discontinued worship of Amara for quite a long time,” Elsa admitted, her voice soft. Anna convinced herself to pull her gaze from Elsa. She didn’t want to feel as though Anna’s eyes were boring into the werewolf.

“I think everyone loses faith in what they believe in at some point. The important thing is that you found Her again, right?” A nod from the older woman as her fingers drummed against her thigh. Elsa tittered, shaking her head slightly.

“I lost faith because what Goddess would allow a person to suffer as such? It wasn’t bad enough I’d lost my family but for the other incident to happen?” Elsa huffed, anger and anguish gathering in her eyes.

“She saved me, though. Rescued me when I was sure to perish. Then she led me here. Allowed me to isolate myself from a world that’s caused me nothing but sorrow, and immense pain,” Elsa finished, her hands now clenched into tight fists, so tight that her nails penetrated the skin of her palm. Anna caught her breath as she saw small lines of blood trickling down Elsa’s forearm. The older woman didn’t even seem to comprehend that she had wounded herself.

“Elsa!” Anna cried out, quickly delving into the pack, desperately searching for something to wrap around Elsa’s hands. A tap on her wrist ceased her movement and she glanced down at the open palm presented to her. A palm with wounds closing before her eyes. Her mouth dropped slightly.

“I do not require first aid, Anna. I heal fairly quickly. I’m sorry for dwelling in past emotions. You don’t need to deal with that side of me,” Elsa said apologetically. Anna caught her hand before Elsa removed it, squeezing it gently.

“Elsa, it isn’t good to bury all that stuff. And, I know we haven’t known each other long at all, but… I’ll be here for you. Okay? When you’re ready.” She gave Elsa’s hand another squeeze. Elsa stared at their clasped hands, tears forming in the depths of her eyes. She inhaled deeply, dropping Anna’s hand before rising. The tears vanished, unshed.

“You shouldn’t need to bear the weight of my pain, Anna. Do not fret. I’ve dealt with it for this long.” Pain flared in Anna’s heart at Elsa’s words. _You aren’t alone anymore, Elsa… I wish you could see that…_

“We should move on to our next venture,” she told Anna, a quick glance at the watch on Anna’s freckled wrist. Anna held her head low for a few seconds, before following Elsa in standing. Another ripple in front of her, and wolf Elsa had returned, waiting patiently for the redhead. Anna quickly restocked the pack with its removed content before slinging it over her shoulders once again. As she climbed upon the broad back, and the heat from Elsa’s body rolled over her once again, Anna didn’t think she could ever get over the initial shock of it. They took off deep into the forest after Anna cast a final look at her bustling village below. She said a silent thought for her family before her attention turned onto the next task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention this wasn't a typical Elsanna fanfiction, right? Yeah...yeah.
> 
> Obviously there will be clichés.
> 
> I think you'll enjoy this chapter... and the next. I have this really neat idea incorporated in the next one.
> 
> ANYWAY. Enjoy?
> 
> I suppose that I should mention... in some ways, this is a slow burn.
> 
> (Sexual tension is fun... right?)


	11. Modern Fetching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited to post this chapter because a good friend assisted me in conjuring up the concept itself. I do hope you all find it as fascinating as I do.
> 
> Also, if any of you have a prompt or two for an Elsanna one-shot, be it fluff, angst, conflict, what-have-you, please, PM me and I'll give it a shot to practice my writing!
> 
> I know I've been updating fairly quickly, but I would like to warn you that there may be a bit of a longer time frame between this chapter and the next. Just have some brainstorming and such to do with where I'd ultimately like the story to go! I wanted to wait on this chapter, but I just couldn't help it!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Anna assumed they had reached their destination when the forest separated into another, larger, clearing. There were more stone slabs, like the one in the shrine. They also held ancient, almost pulsing, runes in their material. There were also moderate-sized piles of smooth, pastel-colored rocks between the slabs that glinted with the sunlight that shone down. The slabs and piles surrounded what seemed to be a circle… Anna gasped, her eyes widening.

"Elsa, is that a fairy ring?" she squeaked, as the large wolf came to a stop just outside said ring. They were mushrooms, but unlike anything Anna had seen before. Along with the ancient runes, they were giving off a light pulsing glow. She felt humming beneath the earth as she left the warmth of Elsa and settled her booted feet upon the snow-covered earth. There was ancient magic surrounding this area. Elsa flipped forms once again, walking up behind Anna. Anna bent at the waist to thoroughly inspect the fungi.

When Anna was a child and would frequent hikes with her mother and father, there were a few select times she had stumbled upon fairy rings as well. She knew the most common mushroom associated with them were scotch bonnets. The mushroom she was currently eyeing appeared similar, but there were off-colored spots surrounding the caps. The spots were what was pulsing in time with the humming beneath her feet. Elsa snuck up to stand at Anna's side, startling her a bit as she straightened her back, turning to the blonde for answers. Elsa was peering at her with an amused look.

"Yes, Anna, it is indeed a fairy ring. I'm a bit surprised you know what they are," she said, but not without respect. Anna flushed, dropping her gaze back to the ring.

"My Papa and I discovered a few of them on the hikes I went on as a child. Though, he always told me to avoid them, for they could curse you in mere seconds. He said, 'Anna, you stay away from those rings. Nothing good ever comes from them. Fairies are devious little creatures'," Anna remembered, pretending to scratch an invisible beard as she lowered her voice a few octaves, imitating her father. A giggle emanated from Elsa and she covered her mouth with a hand. Laughter continued to spark her eyes, though, and Anna enjoyed that moment.

"That was quite an impression, Anna. Does your father really sound like that?" Elsa asked, blonde brows raised. Anna nodded before taking another glance at the fairy ring. She reached out tentatively to prod a mushroom before Elsa's hand gripped Anna's own gloved one, halting her. Anna cast a peculiar glance at Elsa.

"It is wise to not disturb the resonance of the fairy ring by touching the mushrooms," Elsa advised, tutting at Anna. She relaxed the grip of her hand around Anna's and maneuvered to instead grasp the Anna's shoulders. Elsa plucked Anna away from the edge of the ring before dropping her hands once more. The werewolf gestured for Anna to stay where she was while moving into the ring herself. Elsa folded her body like an origami demonstration. It was at this point that Anna realized Elsa was barefoot. Elsa's feet settled onto her own thighs as she positioned herself.

"The bit of information your father relayed to you was partially correct, Anna," she began, lifting her arms to tug at the band that held together her coiffure. Her long strands of silver-like hair were somewhat coiled from being kept in a tight braid and fell against Elsa's shoulders like bouncing springs as she combed out the braid. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she definitively decided Elsa with her hair down was _extremely_ alluring. She felt a sensation spark in her lower stomach like the one she had this morning when she had seen Elsa working out. _This whole day has been a hell of a ride. Just a bunch of hills but no downward spirals,_ Anna grumbled to herself. Though, she found she didn't mind much. She regained her focus on Elsa's lips as she recognized more words spilling from them.

"There are fairy rings that one should avoid. If I were being honest, most of them should be avoided. But this one… This one is special. It holds extremely ancient magic, which I'm sure you've felt already. You asked me a question earlier this morning. I'm going to answer it now. Would you be so kind as to reach into the pack you brought and retrieve the clear orb I've placed inside?" Elsa asked Anna, who obliged, taking a moment to inspect the orb before gently tossing it to the centered blonde.

"Is that a tree ornament?" queried Anna, as Elsa cupped the fragile object delicately in her willowy hands. Another lilting giggle sounded from Elsa, a spark returning to her blue eyes, which were beginning to illuminate.

"I suppose you could refer to it as such. It's basically just what you see. I use them for trade," Elsa said, her eyes fully regaining their icy aura as gusts of wind billowed around them. They picked up quickly, swirling the snow, causing Anna to lose a bit of visibility and lift her arm to block her vulnerable eyes. It had her wishing she had brought her protective goggles along. Finally, the roar of the air simmered down until Anna felt as though she could safely lower her arm. The scene revealed to her once everything finally settled back down had Anna dropping her jaw.

The entirety of the clearing they were currently in had been cleared of snow and was replaced with lush, waving grass. The trees surrounding the two women were flushed with leaves that rustled in a light breeze. Anna was suddenly exceptionally warm in her fluffy coat. Sweat began collecting on her forehead as she hurriedly unzipped the fabric, tearing it from her shoulders along with the now stifling stocking cap. She even removed the gloves; the sudden shift in weather causing a complete layer shedding. She laid the items next to the pack.

It occurred to her that the fairy ring was devoid of snow as well and a lake of flowers had substituted the offending whiteness. Anna couldn't precisely pinpoint what flowers they were. The fact that Anna couldn't bothered her a bit, but it soon escaped from her thoughts as her inspecting gaze finally landed back on Elsa. Her blonde hair was fluttering softly in the kind breeze, but Anna was more intrigued by the tiny little stars fluttering around the werewolf's head. Anna narrowed her eyes to better her long-distance vision and, with a slight gasp, she realized the specks were… _fairies?_ She was unable to stop the small sound of surprise that slipped between her parted lips.

"E-Elsa? Are those... actual fairies?" Anna asked, astonishment dripping from her high-pitched voice. Elsa's icy irises met Anna's teal ones with a smile that could instantly kill anyone's crappy mood. This was the second time Anna had seen emotion trickle onto Elsa's normally desolate face. Anna scanned her facial features; the way the corners of Elsa's mouth reached toward the sky; her eyes crinkling at the outside corners with that smile; the twinkle that flickered in her irises. It made her pulse race.

"They are Anna! You questioned me earlier today on how I am able to obtain modern items? Here is your answer," Elsa replied. Anna felt a pang of loss when their eyes disconnected as Elsa focused her attention on the orb in her hands. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched with deep concentration. Anna found that her feet were moving of their own accord, toward Elsa. The fairies zipped around the blonde before they watched Anna wander closer and were suddenly flying above her shoulder. Anna faintly heard the soft buzzing of their wings, but it didn't break her attention away from Elsa as she witnessed the orb begin to glow in the pale woman's hands.

Anna fell to her knees before Elsa, entranced by the glowing circle. She lowered her head which allowed her freed hair to frame her slim face. The buzzing was increasing in volume, just a bit, along with the brightness of the orb. Anna saw faint movement deep within the illumination. She continued observing as the image solidified, people coming to life. Laughter danced across the faces of these people as Anna recognized her and Elsa in the glow. It was the moment they had shared a short time ago when they had revealed their childhood nicknames to each other, and laughter had echoed around them. The moment kept replaying itself and Anna lifted her gaze as Elsa's own eyes reopened, meeting Anna's once more. Anna swallowed, realizing her mouth was suddenly dry.

"What is that Elsa?" Anna asked.

"This," Elsa said, as she lifted the orb higher as the blinking lights surrounded it. "Is a captured memory. A happy moment in my life. I trade these, or other things that compare to it, in exchange for modern objects from the human world. They aren't always modern, either. These fairies, along with other types of fae, are able to traverse time and dimensions. They are respectable traders and easily persuaded with 'shiny and pleasant' things," Elsa continued with her explanation.

The memory levitated from Elsa's palms as the fairies circled around it. Their pace increased until the orb disappeared in a flash of smoke. Anna watched in wonder. The fairies still hovered above the two women, as if waiting for a demand. Elsa studied Anna closely, as if awaiting a specific reaction. Anna cleared her throat, finally allowing her mouth to close.

The younger woman was still at a loss for words though. She literally couldn't produce any articulate thoughts as the lights floating dimmed, revealing the tiny fairies' actual forms. Anna held a palm out, allowing one of the miniscule creatures to land on her open hand. Anna wasn't sure if she expected anything about the fairy's appearance as she gazed upon its features. The body of the mythical creature didn't really conform to either gender. The fairy was approximately four inches tall and had a moderate sized wingspan. The skin was translucent but glittered with tiny twinkles. Its eyes covered half of its face and could be comparable to a lemur's eyes. Anna was astonished when she concluded that the interior of its eyes were similar to the stag eyes back at the shrine. Anna couldn't prevent herself from losing the concept of time as she gazed into its irises. It wasn't until she registered Elsa's voice that she was able to remove herself from the black hole of the fairy's gaze. She shot Elsa a perplexed glance.

The werewolf cast out a hand, her fingers wiggling toward the fairy who saw something in the gesture and hopped from Anna's palm to Elsa's.

"I'll repeat what I said. Do not allow yourself to stare into their eyes directly or you may cease to recognize time and reality. They are rumored to be able to enrapture one for a millennium," Elsa reiterated, cupping her free hand over the fairy like an umbrella.

"Since I provided the fairies with a bobble, we are able to request something from them. Is… there something you would enjoy at this moment?" Elsa inquired, watching Anna for an answer. Anna tapped her fingers against her crossed legs, considering Elsa's question. Anna felt as though this was a very opportune moment to give Elsa something. The fact that she would soon be parting ways from this woman was weighing heavily in the back of her mind. She wanted to make this time memorable. Anna also wanted Elsa to see the beauty in other seasons of the year.

"Are… they're able to get anything I'd like?" Anna asked, receiving a nod of assurance from Elsa. Anna leaned her face toward Elsa's hand, causing the blonde woman's breath to hitch at her close proximity. She felt Anna's _warm (warm?)_ breath skitter over her knuckles as she essentially mouthed the request. There was an extremely quiet _pop!_ and Elsa separated her hands to reveal their emptiness. Elsa tilted her head like a puppy learning a new trick as she examined Anna. Her irises were a few shades lighter than their normal sapphire hue and widened quite a bit when the fairy returned to the two women. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as Anna seized the inanimate object from the fairy. She rewarded the small creature with an award-winning smile before the fairy took a bow, disappearing with another popping sound. Elsa was a bit astonished to see the object was a guitar.

A breeze circled the women as Anna repositioned herself, tucking her long legs beneath her torso as she slid the strap of the guitar over her shoulders. Anna also shimmied the sleeves of her shirt up her arms and Elsa was slightly taken aback at the light definition in Anna's freckled forearms. Though she had seen Anna fully naked and mused at the tattoo on her back, she hadn't allowed herself to fully drink in the complex beauty that was Anna. Somewhat, Elsa regretted it, but knew at the surface that it wouldn't have been right at the time. Another cause of a thunderous heartbeat.

It was an acoustic guitar that Elsa presumed was made from mahogany from the deep set purplish-brown color it had. Stickers dotted the shimmering surface of the guitar. Pirates, snowmen, dogs. Elsa's full attention was captured as Anna began tuning the instrument, plucking gently at the strings. The younger woman cleared her throat as she brought the guitar down into its rightful position. She pecked her nails against the hollow wood, her face flushing.

"So… this isn't a song, per say, but I'm going to sing it anyway," Anna announced, a crooked grin settling on her freckled, lightly sun-toned skin. Elsa was transfixed as she began strumming the taut strings. Anna's teal eyes fluttered shut as her mouth opened to pour the sound coming from her voice box.

_Warm summer sun,  
Shine kindly here,  
Warm southern wind,  
Blow softly here.  
Green sod above,  
Lie light, lie light.  
Good night, dear heart,  
Good night, good night._

As the final words were uttered, Anna let the notes linger before placing her palm against the vibrating strings, stopping the melodic sounds. She had avoided Elsa's gaze the entire time but now her eyes finally snapped back open to lock with Elsa's own dark irises. The woman before Anna was silent, with an awed look on her face. Anna noted that her pupils were a bit dilated and her chest rose and fell at a faster pace than she had previously noticed. The younger woman also noticed that Elsa had scooted herself closer to the redhead during her short performance. Their knees were touching, and Elsa's pale hands were digging into the fabric of her capris.

"Anna I…that was the most spectacular way I've ever heard Mark Twain's poem performed," Elsa said finally, with a hoarse voice. Anna was a bit startled to notice Elsa's eyes shone with unshed tears. Anna let her guitar settle heavily in her lap as one of her hands abandoned it to twirl the end of a braid around her fingers.

"You know that poem?" she asked sheepishly. Elsa snorted, and Anna relished the action as it was only the second time, she had heard such a noise come from such a poised woman. Elsa seemed a bit miffed that Anna had asked that question, but the air of it dissipated as quickly as it had shown.

"Yes. It's a simple, yet lovely poem," she informed Anna, who nodded, a bit impressed but also kicking herself for asking a dumb question.

"Sorry. None of my friends back home are that into poetry and whatnot. I usually write my own songs to sing but I've kind of been thinking about the fact that you don't really like summer so that poem popped into my head," Anna took a deep breath after spouting that bit of information. The younger woman realized there was another new emotion overtaking Elsa's face… _admiration?_

"When did you learn to play guitar?" Elsa asked, her hair slipping from her shoulders to dangle behind her back as she placed her palms on the ground behind her, leaning her weight back on them.

"I started taking lessons after I completed my speech therapy, actually. I'd always enjoyed music. Both aspects. Song writing, musical notes, the pitches that one can make with their voice. It all intrigued me. So, my parents found me a teacher, which, coincidently, is how I met my friends Olaf and Marshall. Their mum actually taught me," Anna stated as she ceased fiddling with her braids, allowing her hands to trace the smooth surface of her beloved guitar.

"My father made this for me when I was around 11. I'd been taking lessons for about 3 years at that point. Callouses galore from it. I still get them sometimes," Anna admitted, rubbing the tips of her fingers together absently.

"Though you did not sing a long poem or sonnet, I still felt the flow of your voice. And, Goddess, Anna, it's… _euphonious_ _,_ " Elsa said, her voice lowering a few octaves as she spoke, her final words carrying a breathless tone. Anna's eyes flickered to Elsa's face, once again drowning in the mesmerizing pools of sky that were Elsa's eyes. She must still be using her magic. Anna felt the recurring lump return in her throat, and she tried to swallow it, but found she couldn't.

"I've always been fascinated by music, though, not to the extent as art. Though music is art, I am not talented in a lyrical aspect," Elsa shook her head, cursing beneath her breath. _Why must you use such extensive vocabulary? You aren't under the scrutiny of your parents anymore. Speak more casual._

"I've played a few instruments before, though. Do you play anything else?" Elsa asked, after berating herself. Anna, thankfully, hadn't noticed. Her hands began plucking the guitar strings again, causing a melody to surround them.

"Hmmm. I tried the violin a couple times, but I couldn't get into the 'classiness' of it. One of my music teachers in school tried to get me into playing a clarinet. I was pretty decent at it, but I prefer to use my fingers to create music," Anna said, her own voice lowering at the final words she uttered. Her fingers picked up the rhythm as another soft breeze ruffled the fabric of the long-sleeved shirt Anna wore. Elsa's eyes were trained on Anna's nimble fingers as they slid across the musical strings. Neither of them paid any attention to the fact that a few fairies had returned and were fluttering above their heads. Elsa brought one of her own hands forward, flexing her fingers inward.

"Being able to create things… it's kind of indescribable. Olaf, one of my friends, he's a photographer, so he somewhat understands when I talk about music. Obviously, you understand. I hope you don't think I was rash to assume you wouldn't know the poem. I'm just not used to people getting things like that and-"Anna stopped herself. Her rambling was a habit she didn't necessarily enjoy about herself. It made things awkward, more so than just being herself. Elsa giggled, clearly not off put.

"I agree. It feels… indescribable to create something with your own hands," Elsa replied. Leaning forward fully, she pulled her legs up until her knees fell against her chest. Wrapping her slender arms around the limbs, Elsa rested her chin against her kneecaps, content with observing Anna as she fiddled with her guitar.

 _I just keep getting more impressed with this human. Ever since she had her near-death experience, caused by me, she hasn't ceased to surprise me. She hasn't objected to a single thing nor shown any disbelief with everything I've shown her._ A few fairies flew lower circling Elsa's head a view times, whispering sweet words into her ears.

_"We like this one, Wolf.""_

_"You should keep her."_

_"Your storms are nonexistent. Is she the lighthouse that pierces the fog of your harbor?"_ Elsa jokingly swatted at them, her placid face growing red. Anna stole a glance at Elsa, noting her red face. It caused pride to swell within her bosom.

"Hey Elsa, I was wondering about those piles of smooth rocks between those stone slabs?" Anna inquired, nodding her head at the mentioned piles. Elsa diverted her gaze to the subject of their topic.

"Ah, yes. Honestly, they aren't anything magical or special. The fairies just enjoy collecting stones they find throughout their travels. You seem as though you like them," Elsa noted, returning her eyes to Anna, who was currently nibbling her lips.

"They're quite pretty." As Anna finished her statement, a few of the fairies flew over to the piles, zipping down into them. Then they returned to Anna and Elsa. Anna startled as a few of the shiny rocks fell into her lap. She gasped, removing her hands from her guitar to gather the pebbles. She rubbed her thumb along their smooth surfaces, eyes sparkling with appreciation for their quaint beauty. She tilted her head up to glance at the tiny flying creatures.

"Thank you so much! These are soooo pretty!" she squealed, giving them another lookover before stuffing them into the pockets of her pants. The fairies flapped their wings at a faster pace in excitement before returning to the circling of the two women. Anna picked her guitar back up, lazily strumming the strings.

Slowly, but surely, the atmosphere around them shifted, and shadows grew longer, the breeze felt cooler. Finally, Elsa shook herself from her stupor to take a glance at the sky, realizing the sun was beginning to set and the moon was replacing her. The notes died down as Anna flipped the guitar's position to settle against her back. She climbed to her feet, stumbling a bit as she found one of her legs was asleep.

"I suppose it's near time to head back to your cabin?" Anna queried, stretching out her hand as she bent toward Elsa, offering her assistance. Elsa hesitated just a moment before slapping her pale hand against Anna's darker one, allowing Anna to assist her. The shorter woman let her hand fall on Elsa's shoulder, steadying herself while she shook the nasty tingly feelings from her leg. A giggle came from Elsa as she watched Anna's antics. When the feeling finally disappeared, Anna strolled a few paces forward and retrieved her coat, throwing it over her shoulders.

Elsa stood in place, her hands slipping into the shallow pockets of her capris as she lifted her head to scour the sky, resting her gaze on the moon. A shimmer of a smile ghosted her face, the wind trickling through her curled blonde hair. Anna was once again struck by her elegance and beauty. She was finding it harder to think about the fact she would be leaving this woman in the next couple days. It tore at her heart. Clearing her throat, she snagged the pack from the ground, pulling the straps over her arms. Her ears picked up quiet mutterings and she watched Elsa as she bid farewell to the fairies, who disappeared with more audible pops.

 _I should say something to Elsa. I… want her to come to the village with me... I don't know a single soul, and I know most of them personally, that wouldn't accept Elsa. Kristoff would probably want to see the fairies. He's such a logical thinker until I prove him wrong about... well, most everything._ Anna's inner monologue brought forth a chuckle from her.

Another hefty breeze entered the closed off clearing as Elsa reverted to her wolf aspect, kneeling before Anna. Anna wasn't sure she'd ever get used to that. Approaching the wolf, she paused before clambering once more onto the broad back. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Elsa's thick neck, watching as her irises shifted a shade darker. They were trained on Anna. Anna released a long breath, her eyes peering out into the summer-like trees that surrounded the clearing, capturing their image before Elsa stepped from the fairy ring and the cold, wet snow returned to their branches. Her bare hands clenching the thick white fur tightly, her breath rustling the individual strands.

"Thank you for showing me your world, Elsa," Anna whispered, squeezing her arms tightly. Elsa was frozen in place, once again, by the human's actions. She really enjoys physical affection. But… I can't deny that I do as well, especially from her. Slowly, Elsa leaned a tiny bit against Anna, returning the embrace as much as she could by tucking herself against Anna's torso.

 _"I was… skeptical about you. But I've felt nothing but warmth spew from your kind soul. You take every new bit of information with stride. 'Go with the flow,' as some would say. Amara basically accepted you as one of hers. As I have accepted you as a friend,_ " Elsa declared, as Anna pulled away at the end of her statement. Elsa cocked her head as she noticed tears swimming in Anna's irises. She bumped her nose gently against Anna's freckled cheek, causing Anna to squeak, which Elsa enjoyed.

"Elsa, your nose is cold!" she exclaimed, raising her hand to swipe away the tears as they finally made their way out of the corners of her eyes. Her hands still lingered within the thick fur, delicately weaving through it.

"Obviously, I know truly little of your Goddess, Elsa. But there's something that's been at the back of my mind since the shrine and with the Mark. I still honestly feel as though I was allowed to come to you, maybe not for a specific reason in itself. But maybe… you were lonely. And, you said that your emotions were tied with the mystics of this mountain. So possibly, there was a chance, with your emotion, and magic- "Anna's voice trickled silent, her eyes slanting at the flowers below them.

Anna released her hold on Elsa, tightening the guitar on her back as she bent her knees and jumped up to throw her leg over Elsa's back. Getting comfortable, she pulled the gloves from her coat pocket, slipping them over her hands. Below her, Elsa rose to her full height, her large ears twitching. The wolf stretched, paws digging into the swaying flowers beneath them before giving a curt nod to the fairies that were winking out of sight.

" _You know, Anna, I've been wondering that myself,"_ the white wolf replied, before gearing back up onto her haunches and leaping out from the fairy circle. Anna cried out in surprise, holding her stocking cap to keep it from flying off her head. The moment Elsa left the ancient ring, snow crept back over the ground. The trees shed their leaves and dulled in color. White crawled down their trunks and branches. Anna glanced behind them in time as the flowers shlcked back into the ground, snow steadily rising. The humming that emanated from deep within the earth dulled in sound. Anna's face fell as the snow returned, but she was thankful for that small piece of spring. She knew it was near the end of winter and when she returned to her village, it was only a matter of weeks before spring fully bloomed. Elsa felt a small wave of sadness roll off of Anna, and she tilted her head back, her darkening eyes catching Anna's gaze.

"Do not fret. You are correct in assuming spring is near. The seasons you enjoy are closer than you know," Elsa reassured the freckled as Anna lowered her upper body against Elsa, ducking her head to prepare for the wind. Before Elsa exited the clearing, the two women realized that it was snowing. And it was coming down steadily. Elsa's heart leapt with joy as she bound from the clearing and headed for home.

Elsa slowed her pace as they approached the cabin half an hour later. Clouds had rolled over the entirety of the mountain so, instead of another beautiful sunset, the sky just grew darker as the snow continued to fall. The temperature was dropping as well, but Anna didn't feel cold. She surveyed the freshly fallen, undisturbed snow that surrounded the cabin. An idea formed within her head and she scurried down off Elsa's back. Practically skipping to the porch, Anna unloaded the items she was currently carrying. Anna bounded back down the steps, enjoying the crispy crunching sound her boots made in the white substance.

Anna clasped her hands behind her back and began nervously rocking her weight from the tips of her feet to her heels. Her eyes were cast downward as her breath billowed in front of her. Wind blew as Elsa reverted once again. Her back arched as she stretched, bringing her attention back to Anna as the lycanthrope sensed unease. She took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them a bit. The blue blouse she sported fluttered against her torso. Her hair was once again in a braid and sat against her left shoulder.

"Anna?" she called out, stopping her approach a few feet from the nervous redhead. Anna made a meal out of her lip before inhaling deeply. Elsa was entranced by the simple beauty of this human once again. The twin braids, -which, to be fair, was normally a childhood hairstyle- rested in their normal position against her breastbone. Elsa found the style adorable and had been wanting to say such. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were downcast. Elsa's eyes roamed lower before catching herself and returning to Anna's face. Snow was gently falling around them. Though clouds were above them, Elsa could feel the moon shining behind them.

"Elsa..." Anna began, so quiet that, even though she could hear the younger woman just fine, she found herself tilting closer. Anna lifted her head, teal eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Do you wanna' build a snowman?" she finally asked, a grin splitting apart her solemn face. Elsa was a bit taken aback, her eyes blinking a couple times as she processed the request that spilled from Anna. _Goddess, I haven't done that in ages…. But hell, why_ not?

"Uhm... sure, Anna, why not? Then we can go inside and enjoy some hot cocoa," Elsa agreed, giving a quick nod. Happiness engulfed Anna's face as the woman literally jumped up and down with excitement, clapping her hands together rapidly. And, if Elsa didn't think it was the cutest thing…

"Gods, that makes me so happy!" Anna gushed, sprinting past Elsa, their arms brushing together and sending another small (were they increasing in intensity?) shock trickled between the two. Elsa shivered, a slice of heat rushing through her. She glanced at Anna to realize the shorter woman had already started on the base of her snowman, rolling the pack substance tighter and larger. She cast a slight frown at the blonde woman.

"Let's see who can build the best snowman!" Anna cried out, pumping a fist into the air.

"No sculpting, Elsa. I may be able to use my nimble fingers to create metaphorical art, but I can't do jack when it comes to anything physical," Anna told Elsa with a huff. It caused a giggle to sneak out of the werewolf, who nodded seriously. Rubbing her hands together, Elsa began to gather her own orb of packed snow, bypassing Anna to help it grow.

There was a lot of giggling and huffing and puffing -mostly from Anna- as the two made their creations. The snow continued to flurry, but there wasn't a risk of high winds or storms. Elsa was the most content she had been in a long time. She kept stealing glances at Anna, who noticed, and placed her body in front of her work. She was acting as if Elsa was going to cop her technique or style and it made the taller woman laugh quietly beneath her breath.

As time went on, they both completed the body of their snowmen before beginning to add unique physical traits. Elsa tore her attention off Anna, finally, and focused solely on the task at hand. With a bit of searching, Elsa was able to find a few choice pieces of the earth to add to her snowman. Taking a step back, she observed her completed work with arms crossed over her chest. There was something missing. Her head tilted as she studied the cold, packed form. Elsa snapped her fingers in realization of the missing item. She circled her hands around each other, muttering soft words beneath her breath. Slowly, an object took shape. Twisting, pulling, forming itself. Finally, a long, blue, snow-flake scarf appeared. A small smile crept across Elsa's pale face as she returned to the snowman's side, throwing the scarf over the top of its chest. Now it's complete. With finality, she pivoted to see what Anna had come up with.

The shorter woman stood a few feet away in front of her own creation, applying her finishing touches as well. Elsa noticed she had removed the blue stocking cap and placed it upon her snowman's noggin. The tiny snowman in the fabric of the hat flashed at Elsa. Anna let her hands settle onto the indentation of her waist as she scanned over her project. She spun around and threw out her arms to indicate her snowman, pride beaming on her face. Elsa paced forward to inspect it closely.

Anna's snowman was a simple man; sturdy sticks protruded from his sides, acting as arms. The rocks that she had used for his face glinted at Elsa, prompting her to lean closer. She recognized the rocks from the piles near the fairy ring. She had had just enough to create a crooked smile and shiny, salmon-pink eyes. The pebbles of its mouth were a variety of green, blue, and yellow. Elsa released a low, quiet whistle, giving a slight nod of approval.

"He's quite handsome, Anna. The body came out very well. And I love the use of the fairy stones," Elsa commented, watching Anna's face beam with pride. Elsa realized the tips of Anna's ears were reddened from the cold, and she reached out, gently tracing the fingertips of each hand along the shell of Anna's ears, sending warmth through them. Anna's eyelids drooped a bit, her breath hitching.

"T-thanks, Elsa," she breathed, recognizing how close the werewolf stood. Anna swallowed heavily, ducking beneath Elsa's touch to begin toward the blonde's snowman. She stepped around Elsa in a hurried movement without realizing it probably wasn't the best decision with her being the klutz she was. The redhead misjudged a step and her right foot slammed into Elsa's ankle, tripping both herself and the older woman in the process. The two of them rolled in the powdery snow.

As they tumbled, Elsa maneuvered herself to wrap around Anna protectively. Finally, the world stopped spinning for the two of them and their eyes opened to gather their bearings. Both women ceased breathing for a few moments as they realized the position that they were currently in.

Elsa was slumped up against the snowman she had made, which, incidentally, was now in large chunks of packed snow. Her hands were clamped around Anna's slender waist, gripping it tightly. Anna was effectively straddling the blonde woman, her gloved hands buried in the snow beneath them and on either side of Elsa. Anna's breath feathered over Elsa's red face; teal eyes locked with sapphire ones. Neither of them moved for several moments as they drank in each other's features close up.

Both of their eyes fell downward to assess each other's lips. Two sets of lips parted as the distance between them slowly closed. Anna felt an unforeseen ripple-effect of emotion wash over her entire being. She felt heat pool in her abdomen and the pores of her skin began to release fluids. Shivers traveled down her spine as her lips gained more ground toward Elsa's…

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees behind them and a giant bird of prey slipped from the treetops, launching itself into the snowy night. The sound was enough of a distraction that Elsa was able to break their locked eyes as she followed the bird's takeoff. This resulted in Anna snapping out of her own trance.. she gulped down the frustrated groan she so badly wanted to make. _Is the universe trying to make me explode or something? Fuck, I've been on edge all day and then… get your shit together, Anna._

Anna shoved herself backwards off Elsa's lap that she had been resting on. She sat back on her haunches before unfolding her legs, rising shakily to her feet. Her stomach clenched and she prayed to the gods that the knot within it would disappear. She captured a few deep breaths, gathering her bearings before extending a hand out toward Elsa, who still was perched in the snow against her destroyed snowman. The organ in Elsa's chest that pumped blood through her veins was actively trying to escape her chest cavity.

For the first time since Elsa could recall, her entire body was on fire. She closed her indigo eyes, steadying her shaky breathing and calming her wits. _Now I understand what Anna meant when she asked if I could feel heat. Get a grip, Elsa. It's only a matter of time before she's gone… but do I really want that?_

Elsa had been stunned by Anna tripping over her leg, though she hadn't expected less from the clumsy girl. Elsa had pivoted her right foot when Anna had stumbled, readying herself to catch the clumsy human. She hadn't expected Anna to fumble _into_ her leg and caused alarm when Elsa had fallen with Anna. She had been worried the fall may harm Anna, so she had cocooned Anna in her arms as they moved. She had also not predicted that the adorable redhead would end up straddling Elsa; or the fact that _arousal_ would suddenly, and easily, flare up within the fragile human. It had caused her senses to fry.

Although Elsa highly doubted that Anna realized it herself, she had come to recognize Anna's subtle scent. Well, as a werewolf, everything had its own scent. _But Goddess nothing smelled like Anna did._ She made out a mixture of scents that made up Anna's. Part of it was cherry blossoms but the other part had perplexed Elsa for the first few days until she was with the human in the fairy ring. As the summer breeze had assaulted Elsa's senses, she had registered it was Anna's scent. She hadn't conceived it initially because it had been a long time since Elsa had encountered it. _Summer breeze and cherry blossoms are two of my new favorite scents… I'm beginning to see the happiness that resides in the spring and summer seasons._

Elsa had fought back a growl that had threatened to surface when Anna had fallen into her lap. Her scent had enveloped the werewolf like a caterpillar creating its cocoon. She surely hadn't anticipated the sturdy wall she'd built around her emotions to crumble within seconds. So much had surged from her core that it must have hit Anna with the force of a tidal wave. _No wonder I had smelled arousal. It's more than likely an effect caused by my emotions flooding her own mind. Fuck._ Elsa was going to need some serious meditation to reconstruct that metaphysical barrier around her emotions. She cursed beneath her breath once more before finally registering that Anna had extended her a helping hand. Anna waited patiently while Elsa forged a battle within herself. The tension that swirled between the two women was thick enough for a blade to slice through it but it became diminutive as Elsa calmed herself. Anna was still roiling when Elsa's pale hand grasped her gloved one, allowing the human to tug the wolf to her feet. Anna's breath caught when she realized she could discern the heat from Elsa's hand _through_ the material.

Together, they both surveyed the damage of the snowman that was no more. Guilt cut across Anna's feminine features as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry I caused us to fall and wreck your snowman, Elsa. I'm sure it was way better than mine," Anna apologized softly, bending at the waist to retrieve the half-covered scarf from the remains of the snowman's torso. Elsa laughed, lightheartedly as Anna nervously wrung the material in her hands.

"Anna, it's okay. Shit happens," Elsa replied, with a crooked grin. Anna's head whipped up at the curse, her mouth dropping a bit. Elsa was stumped when Anna's face fell in disappointment, but soon realized the younger woman's gaze was not directed at Elsa, but past her. Cranking her head to the side, she perceived that Anna was leering at the cellar. Swirling her head back, she clicked her teeth together.

"Do not fret… Sunfire. We can view the cellar in the morning before-" Elsa cut herself off as a hint of sadness swept through her at the thought of Anna parting. But it soon fell off as she witnessed Anna's beaming smile in response to her assurance. _Holy shit. Why does that simple nickname cause such a reaction from me?_ Anna thought.

Elsa seemed as though she were about to say something else before she was halted by the growling of Anna's stomach. Anna grinned shyly, face red. Elsa merely continued grinning, raising a pert brow.

"Do you enjoy salmon, Anna?"

* * *

A couple hours passed and found both women lounging in the main room of the cabin with full bellies. Anna was sprawled out on the rug in front of the quiet fire, picking at the string of her guitar that lay in her lap. Elsa was positioned in front of the fires well, but a good distance away from Anna. She had assumed a meditative pose and her arms were currently perched upping her thighs, fingers gripping her knees. She still wore the same outfit but had undone half of the buttons on the blouse. Not that Anna minded, with the fervent glances she kept sneaking at the exposed cleavage. Elsa's locks were still free of the braid and lay against her chest.

Anna, on the other hand, wore a pair of Elsa's shorts and the same baggy shirt from the previous night. The wolf had been quite surprised when the redhead had emerged from a steam-filled facility wearing that outfit. She refrained from allowing her gaze to linger on the way the spandex-like fabric clung to Anna's posterior. When she had raised a questioning brow, Anna had simply shrugged her shoulders and asked if she could help with the dinner Elsa had been working on during her shower. Unknown to Elsa, Anna had been feeling a bit… _feverish_ since their encounter. She was able to cool herself off quite a bit with the long shower though. It gradually increased when she exited and was cooking with Elsa. Anna figured something had happened to Elsa as well, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Although, she _definitely_ felt waves of a few different emotions washing over herself from Elsa.

After dealing with the severe proximity that Anna had insisted upon, they finally finished creating the meal and sat at the table to devour it. Elsa had excused herself for about half an hour afterwards. Anna was unsure of where Elsa had gone during that time. When Elsa had returned, though, her eyes were iced over with the use of magic and her face was flushed but devoid of emotion, unlike the hour before. Anna was a bit disappointed in this, but didn't dwell on the aspect.

* * *

_Silvery laughter echoed through the ancient chamber after Elsa had explained her situation to her Goddess._

_"My child, you've been alone for far too long. Why must you torture yourself so?" At Amara's question, Elsa had hung her head low, sadness pouring from her shattered self_.

_"I'm just… I'm so afraid, Goddess. What.. what will happen if I decide to proceed? What if.." the blonde had shuddered feeling her Goddess' presence swallow her dim soul, brightening its hue._

_"There will always be the question of 'what if, child. But there are times where you need to take risks. I've seen you suffer for far too long. I've allowed you your isolation but I believe the time has come for you to trust again. Especially with this human," she said, her voice lilting._

_"There is something else I'd like to inform you of, child. She is Marked by me. Do you understand what this means? She is immune to certain aspects of our magic. Elsa, this human has the ability to pass through the veil unharmed now," Amara had told Elsa, who had lifted her head slowly, eyes wide as dinner plates. Amara placed a gentle kiss upon Elsa's pale forehead before waving her off._

_"Go. Open yourself. Go conquer your fear. This soul means you absolutely no harm._ "

* * *

Now, Elsa rested on the floor in her meditative position. She trusted her Goddess and knew Anna couldn't possibly mean any harm but she still could not bring herself to let go. She focused her energy, rising through her chakras once more.

Brick by brick, she rebuilt the emotional blockade. It wasn't nearly as strong as the one prior, but it would work for the time being. She let the melody Anna was currently sending out into the atmosphere settle her nerves. In the back of her mind, the wolf registered Anna's charming voice entering the air to harmonize with the musical notes.

A breathy exhale escaped Elsa as she dredged herself from her meditative state, giving her sore shoulders a soft roll. Letting her eyelids part, her gaze fell on Anna, whose own eyes were shut.

_Ohhhh,_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall outta' bed,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Dizzy in my head_

Elsa was infatuated with Anna's soft, yet breathy voice. Anna's fingers stilled and a silence filled the small cabin. Teal eyes sprang to life, but they were crossed with concern.

"Hey, Elsa? Remember how I told you about those weird vision things?" Anna asked tentatively. Swirls and shapes filled her vision. She couldn't seem to focus on any specific aspect of the cabin as her eyes were overwhelmed with many moving pieces. Elsa rose from her position as Anna gently removed the guitar strap from her torso and set the instrument beside her. Elsa kneeled in front of the redhead, softly cupping her face. She let herself fall into the depths of Anna's irises, reaching inward with her magic, soothing the symptom that Anna was currently experiencing. Finally, Anna's crossed eyes were able to refocus, and the younger woman grinned upon seeing Elsa's face inches before hers.

"Thanks. That's pretty neat how you can do things like that," Anna whispered, blood rushing to her freckled face as the ocean roared in her ears from it. She felt Elsa's fingers twitch against her soft cheeks; a thumb brushed across the sea of freckles that covered the tops of Anna's prominent cheekbones. Anna's lids lowered, and her eyes darkened just a tad. Elsa's flickered to Anna's supple lips. _I want to… so... much..._

"Anytime. After-effects of major magic are a nuisance at times," Elsa replied, realizing she was tilting her head nearer.

"Anna, can I kiss you?" Elsa murmured breathily and Anna thought her head would fall off from the vigorous nodding that commenced. Finally, _finally,_ their lips met. A long sigh escaped Anna, her eyes shutting completely. She leaned forward into Elsa's soft touch. Thumbs continued circling freckled, _warm_ cheeks as two sets of lips worked against one another. It was soft and slow, but sensual. By the time they parted ways, both women were breathing heavier. Elsa stole a glance at the clock on the wall, her hands gently leaving Anna's face. Anna groaned at the loss of warm, calloused hands caressing her face. _About fucking time though._

"Hmmm, sounds like you're speaking from experience," Anna noted curiously, smiling when a soft frown traveled across Elsa's face. She blew out a breath, ruffling the stray hairs that fell against her forehead.

"I'm far from perfect, Anna. Magic takes quite a while to prefect," Elsa replied, pink tinging her pale face, barely noticeable though.

"Well, I find that hard to believe. I have yet to see you muck anything up," Anna commented, causing another one of those lovely snorts to emit.

"What about the fact that my magic almost killed you?" Elsa asked quietly. Anna tilted her head upwards and pecked Elsa's nose.

"It wasn't your fault. There isn't anyway you could've predicted it, no matter how powerful you are," Anna murmured, eyelids drooping once more. Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as she let her eyes leave Anna's.

"You should rest, Anna," Elsa stated, bringing herself fully vertical but not before snatching Anna's hand and tugging her along. Anna huffed, grasping her guitar as she rose. Elsa was partially right that Anna needed rest as she stole a glance at the clock as well. _1am. How did it get this late so fast?_ Anna wondered. Anna scratched the back of her neck as she journeyed across the room to place her guitar near her pack.

"Anna, you seem as though you have a question," Elsa's quiet voice carried across the room. Spinning back around to face Elsa again, but casting her eyes downward, Anna fidgeted in place. _How does she know?_

"I… uhm… was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to share the bed tonight so we can both be comfortable?" she inquired, heart pounding as she awaited an answer from the werewolf. Elsa couldn't resist any longer. She had wanted to touch Anna _all day._ Just like she'd wanted to kiss Anna. But she felt as though she needed permission.

"Anna…Do I have permission to touch you?" Elsa asked shyly, causing Anna's eyebrows to raise.

"You haven't asked before?" Anna replied, wondering what had changed. But she knew how formally Elsa spoke and did some things. _Probably just politeness._ Anna traversed the room to stand before Elsa again, tilting her head to meet Elsa's eyes.

"You can touch me whenever you'd like, Flurry," she said simply. Anna squealed as strong arms enveloped her and she was lifted from the floor. The younger woman's arms snaked around Elsa's neck, creating a trail of fire wherever they touched. With the blonde's face stoic, she ventured to the bedroom. The wolf tenderly laid Anna out on the mattress, slipping the blanket over her lithe form and away from Elsa's prying eyes. Elsa wandered to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in, positioning herself on her side facing Anna. She flinched a bit as Anna shimmied herself backwards and against Elsa, sighing as the warmth from the werewolf encroached her skin. At first, Elsa was hesitant. Thoughts running amuck in her mind. _You've already allowed yourself to kiss this human. Just let it go, Elsa. Just because you're escorting her to her human friend tomorrow doesn't mean she's going to be gone forever. Amara says she's free to come and go as she pleases._

Anna was giddy with joy as she felt those powerful arms wrap around her once more, exhaling as the other woman pulled Anna as close as she possibly could. Anna wiggled her behind just a hit as it pressed up against Elsa, just to see what type of reaction she could cause. The redhead wasn't disappointed when Elsa's breath ceased for a moment. Sleep crawled into her senses and her lids grew heavy as a yawn slipped from her mouth. She felt Elsa's lips press into her hair which initiated a sleepy smile from the exhausted human.

"Goodnight, Sunfire."


	12. Goodbye...?

_She was having the dream_ again. _This time, though, Elsa was aware of it. It was as if she were standing on the sidelines, watching as an observer. Another difference was that the dream started farther back than it had the previous night. It began when the attack was first initiated. It had been such a lovely day. Elsa and Fredrik were sidled up next to each other in their wolf forms, practicing certain meditation techniques. Her mother, Sonja was a few feet away from them, in a meditative pose herself. It was weird, having the most lucid dream Elsa could ever remember as she moved toward her father. She felt faraway tears sliding down her cheeks as she reached out to Fredrik. When her fingers were centimeters from that silver fur she remembered so fondly, noise exploded in the serene scene laid out before her._

_There was such sudden chaos. Elsa as the wolf went from in a trance-like state to a defensive position within the span of 3 seconds. Her father adapted a similar pose. They had stood, back-to-back, with Sonja jumping in the middle. They had practiced similar tactics in Elsa’s earlier years. Elsa had been warned early on that there was a future possibility of an attack against them. Of course, curious as most children are, Elsa had to inquire as to why this was._

_Five wolves separated themselves from the forest that surrounded their secluded home. Elsa watched the scene unfold as it had then._

_“How did you find us?” Fredrik bellowed, the top of his muzzle curling in a menacing snarl. The wolves’ eyes glinted in the moonlight as they turned their heads in unison toward Fredrik._

_“How we’ve traversed upon your house of foul play is no matter. You are to be eliminated,” one of the wolves replied before they sprang forward. Elsa’s powerful back legs bent before launching her toward two of the wolves. They lashed together. Elsa watched her previous wolf-self brutally attack the two wolves that had chosen to fight her. Bite after bite, Elsa could do nothing but observe as her white fur tinged red with blood. She was finally able to down one of the wolves and turned her attention on the other._

_Meanwhile, her father took on the other three wolves simultaneously. He was quite larger than them and used this to his advantage. They tried hitting low and fast, but they misjudged Fredrik’s own speed. He dodged each attack and hit them with a multitude of his own. Back and forth they played the game._

_Suddenly, Elsa’s attention was diverted back to her former self as she took a particularly nasty hit. She remembered this. One of the wolves that was larger than her pounced, pinning her down on her back. He swiped an enormous, clawed paw across her face, causing a sharp whine to emit from the white wolf. Elsa made a mistake and exposed her vulnerable throat. As he went in for the kill, there was a huge explosion of light and everything vanished beneath it. Elsa was thrown back into the darkness of her own mind by the blast. She fell for what seemed like forever until she landed in a roaring ocean, swallowed by endless waves of despair._

* * *

Anna sat up, heart pounding as she attempted to comprehend what had pulled her from the dead of sleep. She blinked a few times, struggling to focus on her surroundings and gather her bearings. It took her a few seconds but, when she was finally able to cease the pounding in her ears, she caught the sound of the wind howling outside. Her head turned to face Elsa, who was still asleep next to her. What she saw caused worry.

Sweat dripped down Elsa’s form. She tossed in her sleep, small whimpers emanating from her throat. Her eyes twitched beneath squeezed lids and her hands desperately clenched at the sheets. _Another nightmare?_ Anna scooted closer, sliding her arms beneath Elsa’s wriggling form and pulled her into Anna’s lap. She let the fingers of her left-hand comb through Elsa’s locks as her right hand smoothed over her pale, clammy face.

“Elsa, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. Don’t be afraid. I’m here…” Anna cooed softly, gently caressing Elsa’s face. She heard the winds die down outside as Elsa’s eyes slowly fluttered open, training on Anna from below. Her chest heaved and sweat continued to drip down her face and neck. Her eyes were icy, and the wind absolutely roared outside.

“A-Anna?” Elsa said hoarsely. One of Elsa’s hands released the sheet, rising to cup Anna’s cheek. Anna leaned slowly into the touch, and she could hear the gusts outside dying down. It was becoming lighter in the room, causing Anna to conceive that the sun had already risen for the day. As Elsa became aware of her surroundings and slowly calmed herself, the wind died completely.

It still confused Elsa as to why simply touching the human caused the tidal waves of anguish to cease. Even if the reason was unknown, Elsa still welcomed it. She counted backwards from 15 to tame her galloping, incomprehensive thoughts.

Morning sun poured in the room through the tiny window above the bed, casting a soft, orangish glow on the two women. Elsa stirred, her eyes deepening in color and she blinked a few times. Anna felt the hand around her cheek tighten and tug, pulling her downward. Surprised, Anna obliged until her lips met Elsa’s like the previous night, and the two enjoyed another sensual kiss. A deep sigh left Elsa as they parted, a soft smile appearing on her lips. Elsa dropped her hands from Anna as she allowed herself to sit up fully. She cleared her throat, face reddening as she realized what just occurred. Elsa lowered her gaze to watch with feigned interest as she twiddled her hands together.

“I-I’m sorry. Anna. That was very rash and I didn’t ask permission,” Elsa said quietly, her voice gravelly from sleep. Anna couldn’t help the giggle that left her at Elsa’s words. _It’s so fucking_ cute _to watch such an elegant, poised person fall to pieces over a simple action. I should tell her she can kiss me whenever she’d like to. I mean, I already told her she could_ touch _me whenever… fuck. Way to do things backwards, princess._

“Elsa, it’s totally fine. It’s not like you _need_ to ask permission every time you want to do something…like kiss me.. or whatever,” Anna informed Elsa, her own fair, sun-kissed skin acquired a red shade as well. 

“I…yeah.. did… did you sleep well?” Elsa asked, reaching up and gathering her loose hair. Anna watched as Elsa began threading her hair together. The younger woman reached out, pausing Elsa in her current task. Anna gathered the near-silver locks in her own hands as she scooted a bit closer. A shiver filtered through Elsa as Anna advanced into her personal space.

“I slept fantastically. C-can I help you braid your hair?” Anna asked, her eyes shining with delight when Elsa nodded her head slightly. _Odd request but... I don’t mind if she does..._

The redhead readjusted her position to behind Elsa and began to meticulously braid Elsa’s hair. She relished the small goosebumps that appeared on the back of Elsa’s neck and the warmth that spread between them. They were both silent for a few moments. Elsa allowed her eyes to slowly close, enjoying the sensations that cascaded throughout her senses. Anna finished the braid, but Elsa didn’t move. Fingertips gently traced along the back of Elsa’s neck, making shapes on her pale skin.

The blonde still wore the blouse from the previous day, thought the first half of the buttons were undone. Anna’s fingers dipped just beneath the collar, immensely enjoying the way Elsa’s spine curved with a slight arch from the caress. A shade of white that differed from Elsa’s normal skin tone taunted Anna. As discreetly as she could, she slipped the collar of the shirt a tad lower, revealing that there was a specific shape scarred into Elsa’s shoulder blade. Anna didn’t want to feel invasive, so she pulled back a bit. It also pleased her to notice that Elsa’s breath was a tad heavier.

“What was your dream about, Elsa?” Elsa swiftly straightened, the relaxing pose she had fallen victim to rapidly disappearing. She tugged the braid down over her shoulder, as if inspecting it. It was silent for what seemed like hours before Elsa finally responded.

“I dreamt… about my family.” It was so _odd_ , when Elsa paused to ponder the fact that the dream had occurred again. Especially considering this one differentiated from normalcy. It had to be because of her fallen wall. Elsa thought about this for a moment and as she did her eyes cast a glance toward the bedroom window.

“Wait... What time is it?” Elsa whispered, before turning and climbing off the mattress. She slid open a drawer in the side table next to the bed, digging around before retrieving a watch. Elsa uttered a curse at the recognition of the hour before tossing the watch back into the drawer.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,” she mumbled as she fiddled with her braid. Anna watched Elsa with growing concern.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?” she questioned and Elsa returned her attention to the younger woman. And, for a moment, she was once again frozen in place. Anna’s face was a bit red from their shared kiss. Her red mane was tousled from sleep and lay over her left shoulder. The shirt that occupied her torso, being about 2 sizes too big, had slid down, exposing her slightly tanned and freckled right shoulder. With that shoulder, Anna’s cleavage was also a tad visible. Elsa couldn’t avoid dipping her gaze between the valley of supple flesh that entered her vision… _were there freckles there as well? Fuck, were they everywhere?_ Elsa wouldn’t have cared if they were, but she knew she’d want to count each one and-

Elsa cursed yet again before she was finally able to tear her eyes away and approach the doorway. _Focus, wolf._

“I… there are certain rituals that need to be maintained daily, Anna. It is necessary to keep the veil powered up and intact fully. Otherwise, my home could potentially flash between realities. Which would mean people on the mountain could see it or track- fuck, Anna. I’ve got to go. I should return within half an hour,” Elsa rushed through the explanation and was gone from Anna’s sight in a matter of moments, leaving the younger woman utterly confused and worried. For a few fleeting seconds Anna didn’t move, but then she thought, _okay fuck this._ Anna untangled herself from the blankets and chased after Elsa.

It had been quite a while since Elsa had been this worked up. Not only did every emotion that raced through her muddled mind feel tenfold, but her routine had been completely derailed. She sighed. Elsa just wasn’t used to the things that Anna caused her to feel. She hadn’t really ever felt them before. Some of them were like the time she had spent with Clara, but not near the intensity.

Elsa thrived on very few hours of sleep. She had known that they hadn’t gone to bed until about 2am. Elsa had trusted in her body to jolt her awake for the morning rituals. But she had failed herself. She had been so _content_ sleeping curled up around Anna. It was the best night of sleep she had encountered in an extremely long time. The veil felt thin, _extremely thin._

All these thoughts ran through Elsa’s mind as she finally reached the front door of the cabin and threw it open. When she completed this, every mental and physical function of her body stopped the moment she laid eyes on what stood a few hundred feet in front of her home.

Anna flew around the corner of the hallway, her lips parting as she was about to call out to Elsa before she slammed into Elsa’s stone-like body in the entrance of the cabin. Anna tumbled to her feet, absently rubbing her head as she gazed at Elsa, who didn’t even appear to be breathing. _What the fuck is happening?_ Anna thought as she surged to her feet once more. Elsa was taking up the small doorway, so Anna lifted herself up on her tiptoes to peer over the taller woman’s shoulders. What her eyes fell upon caused her to shriek.

* * *

Kristoff had figured he would get an early start to the search that morning. He and Olaf had set up a temporary camp the night before, near the area where they had lost Anna. For some reason, when he had fallen asleep in his cocoon of thermal blankets, he had an inkling that that following day would be when they were able to locate Anna. He had found a new cluster of thick trees that he was positive had been left unchecked.

He had woken as soon as the first rays of light hit the mountain. Though, surprise had overcome him when, minutes after the first light, it grew dark and the wind had begun to pick up. Just like it had four nights ago. And, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, revealing the early morning light once more. It seemed to only occur in this area. After the odd incident Kristoff had slipped from his sleeping bag and ignited the fire pit once more.

After brewing a cup of coffee, he glanced over at Olaf who was completely encased in his own sleeping bag; just a tuft of brown hair poked out. He had sipped the hot, brown anxiety-inducing liquid as he contemplated waking the kid. He figured he would let Olaf sleep a while longer as Kristoff bundled himself up and stepped out into the foggy, icy mountain air to stretch for the day. As soon as he let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the morning sun, his jaw had dropped in sheer awe at the wonder that appeared before him.

Instead of the normal forest that had surrounded the cave that Kristoff and Olaf had set camp up in, there was a hill that stretched before it. At the peak of the hill was some sort of structure, but Kristoff couldn’t quite catch a full glimpse of it. The structure seemed to be flitting in and out of focus. He had never been more perplexed in his life, but by Gods, if he didn’t check the mysterious new object out, he’d probably end up despising himself. He tossed another glance at the cave where Olaf still snored before beginning the trudge up the steep hill. As his distance to the peak closed, the structure adapted a more definite shape, and Kristoff was a bit astonished to decipher that it was a cabin.

He was absolutely stumped. He had never seen a cabin from below in the village, or on the few trips he had made up the mountain to search for his lost friend. As his gaze was glued to it, the cabin flickered out of existence for a few moments before returning. The outline of the building was quite fuzzy and caused Kristoff’s honey eyes to hurt a bit. After a few seconds, it solidified. Kristoff halted a good distance from the cabin to let its anonymity sink in.

That’s how the big, burly blonde man found himself staring down a poised, angry, icy-eyed woman.

* * *

“Oh, my Gods!” Anna shrieked, ducking beneath the arm that Elsa currently held up against the doorframe. In her excitement, she didn’t notice the dent that now inhabited the frame. Anna was about to trudge through the deep snow to encounter her friend before she realized what little clothing she wore, and the fact she was barefoot. The moment one of those dainty feet grazed the cold temperature of the snow on the porch, a small squeak slid from her mouth and she brought her leg back in. Anna swiveled to return to the interior of the cabin to bundle up but stopped short when her face smacked into Elsa’s chest.

“Anna…” Elsa rasped, her hand finally digging itself from the dent in the frame and the other hand joining it to rest on Anna’s shoulders. They fell gently, but Anna could feel Elsa’s fingers tense into the muscles of the shorter woman’s shoulders. Anna lifted her eyes, inhaling sharply at the ice that dominated Elsa’s gaze. Elsa’s eyes hadn’t left Kristoff’s form. _Two humans in one week… the veil needs to be mended but I can’t with him… who is he? I recognize his scent… Anna’s friend?_ Elsa tested the air to make sure of the scent.

“Do… is..” Elsa’s voice trailed off as she tried to calm her racing heart and the intense fear that spiked throughout her entire body. Anna hummed softly, her arms raising to cup Elsa’s face softly, tugging it to force Elsa to meet Anna’s gaze. Anna grinned, and Elsa felt herself melting a bit as that freckled dimple she’d grown accustomed to came into light. _Calm down, breathe. Stop freaking out over a minor thing. You can tell this other human isn’t a threat. Still..._

“Elsa, it’s okay. It’s just Kristoff,” Anna assured her, allowing her thumb to swipe across Elsa’s high cheekbone. “Breathe, Flurry,” Anna whispered, monitoring as Elsa’s eyes dimmed and darkened. The older woman’s shallow, quick breathing slowly smoothed out as Anna’s touch allowed Elsa to calm herself. _I don’t understand how she’s able to stomp the flames that eat through my control. Especially when she causes some of those flames..._

Meanwhile, Kristoff was a bit beside himself. The moment that strange, elegant-appearing woman had landed eyes on him, Kristoff had feared for his life. _This is it. This is how I die. Not by an avalanche, a wild animal, Anna’s crazy antics, nah. By a random lady who lives in a cabin that apparently doesn’t really exist except sometimes. Makes sense._

The broad-shouldered man had pretty much come to terms with his fate until he saw that familiar freckled face pop up beneath the woman’s arm. Nearly gave Kristoff a heart attack but he still couldn’t make a move. Even as the lithe redhead had ducked beneath the arm and attempted to bolt to Kristoff but had stopped on a dime when she registered how little clothing she wore. This other fact both stumped and irked Kristoff. _The better part of the village has been searching for Princess Klutz and she’s been here? Holed up with some hot chick who looks as though she could and wants to snap my neck?_ Kristoff grit his teeth as his breath fogged the air.

“I… Anna, I need to mend the veil. But I cannot do so with Kristoff near my cabin,” Elsa informed Anna quietly, eyes drifting back to Kristoff. Anna’s face contorted with confusion. _I…oh… I have to go now…?_

“Wait…I.. you mean…” Anna’s voice trailing off led Elsa to refocus on the younger woman before her. The ghost of a smile etched itself into Elsa’s pale, worried face. Her hands lifted to allow her slender fingers to wrap around Anna’s face. Anna held her breath as Elsa lowered her head so that her warm, soft lips met Anna’s forehead in a tender kiss. _I... can’t resist touching Anna. Too cute._

“Let’s get Kristoff inside. Then we can go over… some details,” Elsa told her. Anna blinked, and nodded in agreement. Pivoting, she stuck an arm upward and made a “come hither” motion with one of her hands. Slowly, Kristoff made his way to the two women as Elsa inspected his features. He wasn’t donned in the coat he’d been wearing the night of the climb. Anna recognized his outfit as one of his father’s hunting wears. It was painted to blend in with the forest that surrounded them. A black cap perched atop his blonde tresses and his gloved hands gripped the strap of his pack tightly. Beside her, Elsa felt Anna bouncing with excitement, but could sense the anxiety and sadness that trickled behind her vibrant front.

Finally, the bundled Kristoff reached the porch, though he hesitated before climbing the steps. His gaze lingered on Elsa, who still stood protectively behind Anna, her eyes colder than the below zero temps that surrounded them. Anna followed Kristoff’s gaze to the woman behind her and clicked her tongue. She spun around so she faced Elsa once more and applied a bit of pressure to Elsa’s chest... Elsa still didn’t budge, though her body softened a bit at the touch.

“Elsa, he’s not a threat,” Anna said gently. Elsa rolled her shoulders and stepped backwards into the cabin, removing herself from the doorway completely. Although many questions spun around in Kristoff’s relieved brain, he didn’t utter a single one as he stomped up the steps to gather his favorite redhead in his bulky arms. Anna squealed as she was lifted and hugged tighter.

“I knew you weren’t dead. You aren’t an idiot. But Anna… who is she? And why couldn’t I find you or did I know this cabin existed until _today_?” Kristoff’s deep voice poured into Anna’s ear and tears filled up her teal eyes. As she was placed back on the ground, Anna patted Kristoff’s shoulder.

“Kristoff, you need to promise me something. If Elsa decides to reveal anything about what has happened in the last few days, you need to keep it to yourself. This cabin, Elsa, even my precise whereabouts,” Anna warned him as a rare seriousness encased her face. Kristoff took the opportunity to check her over. She seemed healthy. She wasn’t pale, her eyes weren’t sunken in. There was a tiny fading bruise on her cheek, but other than that the redhead appeared just fine. Still, he crossed his arms defiantly.

“Anna, I’ve known you for almost two decades and I trust you with everything. _You_ know this,” he replied with a long sigh.

“We can come up with a façade when we trek back to Olaf. But,” he stated, poking a broad finger into Anna’s flushed cheek. “You _will_ explain yourself.”

“Come on. We can talk inside,” Anna told him, and he didn’t hesitate to follow as he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, Kristoff soaked in the simplicity of the quaint cabin. The strange woman was pacing in front of the fireplace and Kristoff was once again thrown off by this person. Even though she was pacing, he noted that she walked with a certain air around her. Back straight, hands clasped neatly behind it, she stepped with assurance and grace. Her shoulders were taut with tension, though.

Anna held up a finger at Kristoff before slipping around the corner and presumably down a hallway. As her footsteps faded away, Kristoff cleared his throat and made quick work of the snow that covered his body by stomping his feet and brushing his coverings. Out of the corner of his eye, Anna’s belongings teased him. His shadowed chin dropped when he recognized Anna’s guitar. _How the fuck…_

His attention was diverted by said person reentering the room, dressed in thick pants and a blue hoodie, carrying her previous outfit draped over her forearm. She strode to where her things were positioned and shoved the clothing into her green pack. She slid her hand in Kristoff’s and dragged him to the sofa, pushing him into the furniture. He blew blonde strands from his eyes and drummed his gloved fingers on the sofa.

“Okay, so, care to explain what the fuck you’ve been doing the past four days?” Kristoff growled.

Anna scratched the back of her neck as she hung her head. Kristoff watched her cast a nervous glance at the woman who promptly ceased pacing to face Kristoff, after she had stepped up beside Anna. Her eyes were still inhumanly bright as they peered at him. _Into him?_ The taller woman released a long breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Anna’s absence isn’t a fault of her own,” the woman said quietly. 

“I… she ended up on my porch during the storm,” she continued. Anna lifted her head once more, but fidgeted nervously.

“Ahm… Kristoff, this is Elsa…. Just Elsa?” Anna said, her statement ending as a question as her voice upped a bit in pitch. Elsa sent her a softened glance.

“I guess I haven’t even thought about asking you for a last name. I’m sorry if that was rude! It was.. you just started showing me all of those really amazing things and it slipped my mind and-" Elsa’s feather-like touch on Anna’s shoulder helped cease her rambling. The touch was gone as soon as it had appeared, though.

“Anna, it’s okay. It’s not as if I’ve been an open book for you. My last name is Adelle,” she muttered. The response caused Anna to tilt her head. Kristoff cleared his throat nervously once more. _Gods, the looks these two are exchanging…wait she didn’t even_ know _the woman’s last name?_

“Okay, cool. Nice to meet you, Elsa, I suppose. I’m Kristoff. And once again, please inform me what the fuck is going on?” He asked heatedly, but regretted it once he saw the flash of anger in Elsa’s eyes along with the curl of her upper lip.

“Elsa, seriously. If you can trust me… even to an extent, you can trust Kristoff,” Anna pleaded, relief washing over her as she witnessed Elsa take a few soothing, deep breaths. Elsa splayed a few fingers over her throbbing temples.

“I apologize. It’s been a nightmare of a week… as you know, Anna. I will summarize the events that have taken place. Anna was able to find me during the storm. I kept her body temp where it needed to be, but there was an issue. Anna began suffering the effects of exposure to extremely powerful magic,” Elsa elaborated, her teeth clenching as guilt filtered into her voice. _Once Anna is gone, I really need to reconstruct that barrier,_ Elsa reminded herself.

She was fed up with the onslaught of emotion every time she spoke, or did anything. She was unsure as to how humans were able to maintain such an ability to control it so easily.

“We… fixed that issue. But I implored her to rest here for a few days just to make sure everything was well. I think I was able to solve the last of the side-effects last night,” Elsa continued. Kristoff watched the strange woman turn to Anna and tenderly gripped the shorter woman’s chin and brought Anna’s eyes toward her. Kristoff’s face was a mixture of emotion at the way the two women gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. _Pissed, relieved, happy?_ _Anna’s practically drooling over this woman._

Meanwhile, Anna felt the tiniest of shivers slither down her spine as she felt Elsa’s sky orbs peer into her own. Anna’s eyes darted to those plush lips. _Gotta’ make sure to get one of those_ amazing _kisses before I-_ and suddenly, her heart sank. Elsa noticed this and perked a brow before releasing the delicate chin in her hand and taking a step back. _Do not fret, Anna._

“I give you my word that she is healed of the magical effects and should do well to return home,” Elsa finished relaying to Kristoff. The man removed the scarf that wrapped around his thick neck and he scratched at the scruff it revealed.

“What are you?” he asked, and Anna threw her friend a glare that could cause paint to peel in fear. In response, Kristoff raised two bushy, blonde brows.

“What? How are you so sure of this strange woman who lives on the mountain, Anna?” he threw at the younger woman, anger slipping into his question once more.

“Because she saved my life twice, Kristoff, not just once. I almost froze to death in the storm. And then I had my life practically drained from magic. If it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t be talking to you right now!” Anna snapped, her teal eyes darkening a bit with irritation. Kristoff snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Don’t get snippy with me, princess. Not all of us are as trusting as you,” Kristoff retorted, and instantly knew regret from the hurt look that appeared on Anna’s face. He huffed out a breath, uncrossing his arms and reaching up to remove his hat casting his gaze down to his thick boots.

“I’m sorry, Anna. I…I’m just really glad you’re alive,” he apologized. Anna slid a hand through her hair, wincing as she caught on a snarl.

“It’s okay. I know things have been stressful, on both ends. But it’s okay. I’m coming home with you and we can just move past- “Anna stopped herself after registering her own words. _Saying it aloud… what… I don’t want this to be goodbye. I want…_ Anna turned to Elsa whose face was stoic as she returned Anna’s look. _Oh gods, let’s not fall back to that, Elsa. C’mon… it isn’t much, but I_ know _we’ve made progress..._

“Elsa, w-w-would you come to the village w-with us?” Anna stuttered, face reddening. Elsa blinked a few times, comprehending Anna’s question. For a few moments, Elsa actually found herself considering it before-

“No… not… now. I just…” Elsa responded with a slight shake of her head. And her heart absolutely _fell_ as Anna’s formerly pleading face drooped with despair. _Not yet..._

Anna’s heart hurt at Elsa’s words and she felt tears well up in her eyes. But she had noticed what Elsa’s precise words were. _Not now… maybe… someday?_ And a bit of hope flared within her.

Elsa’s fingers curled into her biceps to refrain from consoling Anna physically. Elsa was still wary of the human, though she knew he was not a threat. However, she managed to dredge up comforting words for Anna.

“Do not be sad, Anna. Remember this?” Elsa inquired, pressing a finger to her own fabric chest while indicating with a nod to Anna’s. In response, Anna pointed to her own chest.

“Yeah?” Anna said with a lilt in her voice.

“That isn’t a Mark ‘just because’. You’ve been Marked by my Goddess and are now free from nasty side-effects of magic exposure. This includes,” a sideways glance at Kristoff, “the veil.” Elsa enjoyed watching Anna’s face shuffle through a few different emotions: sorrow, confusion, comprehension, excitement.

“Are… you saying I can come visit you?” Anna breathed, barely containing the happiness in her heart. She couldn’t hold back and _literally_ jumped into Elsa, who, thankfully, had very quick reflexes and wrapped her arms around the redhead that clung to her. She almost dropped Anna, though, when she felt two warm, _wet_ lips pressed against Elsa’s earlobe and Anna’s warm breath skittered across her surface. _Goddess…_

Anna berated herself for the action she had just completed. _Control yourself, Anna. This isn’t a goodbye. You’ll see Elsa again, giving you more chances to get closer… and as a possible end result? You get a hot, mysterious, strong girlfriend._ Anna grinned and flushed at that thought, before regaining her focus.

“Thanks for keeping me in your life, Flurry,” Anna whispered, dropping her arms from Elsa’s neck and wiggled from her grasp. She bounced over to Kristoff while Elsa’s chest tightened, and her pulse thumped against her neck. _… fuck._

“Let me bundle up,” Anna told Kristoff, who grunted in response, not entirely sure how to process the event that had just occurred. Elsa’s fingers absently grazed her earlobe that was now overly sensitive, for some annoying reason. She made a beeline for the front door, pausing before she stepped out.

“There is something I need to do. I will meet you both outside,” Elsa declared, before exiting the now stifling cabin. Anna and Kristoff looked after her for a moment before returning to their own tasks.

“Hurry up, then. Olaf’s in the cave. And we gotta’ let the rest of the search party know we found you. Your parents are going to be stoked,” Kristoff responded after the woman left, casting Anna a goofy grin. Anna began to slip on her outerwear.

Half an hour later, all three of them were outside in front of Elsa’s cabin. Anna had her guitar slung across her back and was taking a few last glances at the cabin. Kristoff was standing at the point of the hill before it dipped down. He had wanted to give Anna a bit of space to say goodbye, for now. Elsa watched her for a few moments before making her way toward Anna. Anna saw Elsa approach in her peripheral vision and swiveled to greet her. What she saw, though, had her at a loss for words.

Elsa had a small item cupped tenderly in her hands and her face was the shade of a ripe, honey crisp apple. Before Anna glanced at the item, she seared the image into her brain. She was also astonished to realize that Elsa’s face contained a few sprinkles of freckles. Anna made sure to include that in her memory, too. Finally, she lowered her gaze to Elsa’s hands, which split open to reveal the object held within. Anna covered her gaping mouth with a gloved hand.

Elsa had made it the second night Anna had been at her cabin. While she slept peacefully in Elsa’s bed, Elsa had journeyed to her woodworking station in the cellar. She was very adamant about making Anna’s near-death birthday experience better. So, she fell back on her talent: art, wood carving. Well, with the added experience of parts of Elsa’s world. She had spent a few hours working out a good position and facial expressions of them both. She was quite proud of the tiny carving. Elsa desperately hoped Anna would enjoy it. Guilt still had a web weaved around her heart and she so badly wanted to make amends for her mistake. It hardly mattered that Anna hadn’t blamed Elsa at all.

It was a wooden carving of both her and Elsa. They stood together; Anna’s hand clasped within Elsa’s. It was even painted. Anna gingerly removed it from Elsa’s gentle grasp, taking in the detail and effort that went into this carving. Kristoff, standing beside Elsa, leaned over to inspect the item as well. Elsa rocked back onto her heels. _Goddess, I hope she likes it…_

“I feel… awful that your birthday was absolutely dreadful. And, you know, the fact that… I almost caused your death.” Kristoff raised a brow at this.

“But I hope that I was a decent host and that you were not bored in your stay here. As I’ve mentioned previously, you’re more than welcome to visit me, whenever you’d like. Kristoff can come as well. He isn’t marked, but if you hold his hand when passing through, he will be fine. The cabin will always be visible to you,” Elsa explained as Anna tightly gripped the carving, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, Elsa! It’s breathtaking! I can’t believe you created something for me! I-I don’t have anything in return! Oh, you can keep the chocolates! You love chocolate! And, when I return for a visit, I’ll bring you some of my homemade chocolate! I got the recipe from my gram and- “Anna was cut off by a simple pressure on her lips, her eyes crossing as she peered at the slender finger pursing her lips. The absurd look drew out a light giggle from Elsa. _I_ really _like it when Elsa laughs._

“I’m very happy you like it, Anna,” Elsa said, with an enormous grin on her face. The grin faded quickly, though. Fear penetrated the happiness swimming in Elsa’s eyes and her voice dropped a few octaves as she leaned a bit closer to the shorter woman. _I just… I need to make sure…_

“Anna, please, I need you to promise me something. Do not let anyone know of your exact whereabouts these last few days. I… don’t need mobs coming up the mountain,” Elsa pleaded. Anna wiggled her hands free from Elsa’s grip and handed the carving to Kristoff, who accepted it gently. Reading the vibe, Kristoff strolled off to mind his business elsewhere.

Anna removed her gloves so that she had direct contact with Elsa’s warm, smooth hands. She allowed her thumbs to draw tender circles on the back of Elsa’s hands. She was so happy that Elsa was receptive to touch. Anna was afraid her own love of physical expression would be her undoing as her friendship began with this mysterious stranger. But, as with everything else that came with Elsa, it was just as surprising that she seemed to enjoy it as well.

“A few things before I depart, Elsa. I swear I won’t say anything about you, or the cabin. I’ve already basically come up with a fake situation. If you do ever decide to visit the village, it’s not as bad as you think. It’s full of very accepting individuals,” Anna began, giving Elsa’s hands a firm squeeze. Elsa grunted, telling Anna she highly doubted that. Anna dismissed it and continued.

“I’m going to visit you as often as I can. It’ll possibly be next weekend at the earliest. I also just want to remind you that you’re not alone anymore, Flurry,” Anna whispered, releasing Elsa’s appendages to cup the pale face Anna had grown so accustomed to.

“Thank you, so much for the gift. Thank you for sharing your world with me. Thank you, for saving my life, Elsa,” Anna said hoarsely, the tears that had been pooling within her teal irises began cascading down Anna’s freckled cheeks. Their heads were gathering proximity until their lips met. Both tasted the salt from Anna’s tears. 

The kiss lasted longer than the previous ones and Elsa almost cried out when she felt the tip of Anna’s tongue tracing along her lower lip. Elsa trembled, and Gods, what that did to Anna. To be able to cause this… boulder of a woman to _tremble._ It did wonders to Anna’s ego. 

When the two finally pulled away, both were breathing heavily, and Elsa had an iron grip around Anna’s waist. Anna’s eyes trained on Elsa’s swollen, glistening lips before she ripped herself from her fervor and parted from the taller woman. She shifted the pack on her shoulders as she began to walk in the opposite direction of Elsa and her cabin. Kristoff joined her at her side, sending a small wave to Elsa, who returned it minutely. Kristoff could not _wait_ to hear what Anna had to tell him. He even picked up the pace of his feet in excitement and anticipation.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be backing! I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your sweatshirt for the time being. Maybe Kristoff can get a job as a guide now that he practically knows his way around this entire area,” Anna called out after cupping her hands around her mouth, grinning when she earned a giggle from Elsa. Elsa didn’t mind at all about the hoodie. When she saw Anna had adorned it, it had caused butterflies to form in her stomach. Before Anna faced the direction she was currently walking, her eyes caught the cellar doors once more.

“When I come back to visit, you owe me a peek in your cellar! Maybe you can teach me to carve something!” she stated.

Elsa stood there, wind tossing around the few platinum strands that dared to stray from her thick braid. She slid her arms around herself as she watched the strange, smart, and undeniably cute human stroll away from her. It was concrete now. The fact that Elsa’s life would never be the same. _At least… I’m not alone anymore._

Anna’s heart twisted at the way the werewolf’s arms were wrapped around her own body, but Anna had to get home... she also knew it wouldn’t be long till she was itching to be near Elsa again. Whether the werewolf liked it or not,, she was stuck with Anna. With one long, last glance, Anna pivoted, turning her attention to the long trek ahead. The redhead disappeared down the hill and out of Elsa’s sight.

“Goodbye, for now, Sunfire,” Elsa whispered to the empty clearing. A swift breeze blew past the lone woman as she lifted her head to the sky, thanking her Goddess for bringing Anna into her life. Her sensitive nose caught a hint of spring in the breeze and, for the first time in a long while, Elsa contemplated allowing spring to visit her world.


	13. Reflection.

It had been a couple days since Anna had left Elsa’s cabin for her return home. After Anna had originally departed, Elsa had returned to the shrine for a quick mend of the veil and to meditate about the week she’d had. 

Elsa had admired Anna in the short time they had spent together. The human didn’t fear her emotions. Anna openly displayed her emotions, no matter which ones they were. Elsa envied that. She also wasn’t blind to the small flashes of disappointment on Anna’s open face whenever Elsa closed herself off. She was just so _afraid_ to hurt Anna.

After some digging, Elsa had come to realize it would require _years_ to rebuild the wall again. It was absurdly astonishing how little time it had taken that wall to crumble. It was all due to one human. One attractive, adorable, intelligent, caring human.

Elsa had thoroughly sifted through the pros and cons of no longer having that specific dam around her emotions. She had fought with herself. The last time Elsa let her emotions go unchecked and untamed, it had affected a whole village. But Anna coming into her life changed the way she perceived baring emotions.

It made Elsa _want_ to feel new things. She wished to be brave like Anna in that way. And, if Anna could open herself up to Elsa, a complete stranger, then Elsa could do the same. So, she dismissed the idea of another emotional wall and worked on an alternative.

Obviously, Elsa’s magic was stronger now than it had been when she first barricaded her emotions. She knew it would be easier now to use a method her father had taught her. As Elsa had contemplated beginning this process for the second time in her life, it brought forth a reminiscent smile as a memory surfaced.

* * *

_“You need to recognize the difference between projecting and presenting, Elsa,” Fredrick had said. Elsa had been seated in a field of tall, flowing grass. Breezes swirled through, sending soft whispers through the forest of grass. Her long legs were folded over each other as her strong hands grasped her knees._

_“To project one’s emotions you must imagine yourself pushing a boulder uphill. The harder you push, the stronger the emotion is portrayed. As you wish to present, imagine you are painting a picture to represent it. Follow each stroke of your brush, the thickness of your lines, the detail of your picture. Take that painting and allow it to etch itself within your physical features while skimming the surface of your mind.”_

* * *

As the memory had faded, Elsa focused and began attempting the process. She knew it would be rocky at first, but, as with anything in life, the more she practiced, the easier and better it would become. It was mostly the repressed feelings of anguish and rejection that she had difficulty keeping tabs on. She would work on it, though.

The werewolf practiced different magical abilities as well. She fiddled with light distortion, especially as a wolf. After many hours of meticulous magical weaving, Elsa found herself capable of “vanishing" in broad light. She deciphered a way to reroute certain spectrums of light around her own form, causing her to disappear. It had been a triumphant moment to invent an ability that would be useful at a later date.

When Elsa communed with her Goddess, Amara had discussed with Elsa the implications of Anna returning. Anna would eventually want to show Elsa things in her own world. Well, truthfully, Anna already _did_ want to. Elsa had to know that if she wanted to pursue a friendship with this human, she may have to consider ceasing her isolation.

The more Elsa reflected on that fact, the more comfortable she grew with it. Forming bonds was difficult but it seemed as though she had done it easily with Anna. It both scared and excited Elsa. She hadn’t truly realized just how lonely her isolation was, even with her Goddess by her side.

Allowing Anna to open Elsa’s eyes to her own world didn’t necessarily mean Elsa would have to expose herself. There was a reason she was practicing her light distortion. Elsa shook her head, bringing her mind back to the present. Glancing at her current project, she wondered if Anna would be happy with it. She hoped that the rambunctious human would enjoy the simple gift.

Rubbing the cloth around the dusty, scuffed surface of the object she currently held, she glanced out her picture window. She paused in her task once more to enjoy a few moments of the sunset casting light into her cabin.

It was odd that, until recently, Elsa had lost herself to the concept of time. At first, she had kept studious records of the time, day, etcetera. She dismissed it when she realized it didn’t really serve a purpose for her. But now, she found her eyes glancing at the ticking wooden circle hanging on her wall. Caught herself keeping track of each day and the way the sun moved along the sky.

Elsa knew full well the reason behind it. Almost as soon as Anna had departed from Elsa’s care, she had felt a sense of loss coupled with waves of anxiety. _What if Anna doesn’t actually ever visit? Maybe she acted as though she was fine with everything, I’ve shared with her when in all actuality she was repulsed or frightened by it? But the kisses… and near intimate moments… Emotions I felt flowing from Anna…_

Elsa had immediately dismissed the invasive negative thoughts. She had survived before knowing Anna, she would continue without. Even though Elsa knew everything was different now. She wasn’t going to give up the shred of hope, yet though. And if- _when_ \- Anna came back, Elsa wouldn’t hide from her any longer.

Returning to her current activity, Elsa shoved the worry and panic away, zoning in on the cleaning of the object before her. Anna would come back, and Elsa would have a gift for her. Well, two, but the second gift was more of an activity. She smiled slightly, wondering what Anna would think.


	14. Return.

Anna grumbled to herself as she retraced her path up the mountain. Kristoff could be such a stubborn ass at times. He had fought with her up until she had left base camp. The burly man was _quite_ insistent about tagging along with Anna until she finally convinced him to let her go alone. She was adamant about getting Elsa to open up but knew she wouldn’t with a stranger around. So, she told him to wait at base camp. She convinced Kristoff that he would be coming with her the following trip. She’d told her parents she would only be gone for a few hours. Which didn’t make her happy but did please her parents.

It was about a week after Anna had returned home. She and Kristoff had collaborated on a story to tell everyone before they had met up with Olaf back at the cave. They fabricated a tale of Anna falling and hitting her head hard enough to disorient her and cause her to lose her sense of direction. It was a plausible story, along with the survival rate of it considering the number of emergency items that had been tucked into her pack.

It took Anna’s parents a bit to convince her to go on another trip. It was a bit disheartening that Anna was unable to bring her guitar, though. It had been difficult enough to explain how she had brought it home with her. Thankfully, Kristoff had been there to help. But how would she explain bringing it with her on another trip? _Hey, yeah, I know I almost died up there on the mountain, but it was a cathartic experience and I’d love to write a song up there where I almost died._

They had initially been worried about the possibility of another storm. But, even within just the week, temperatures were steadily rising, and the sun was coming up earlier and staying out later. There wasn’t much call for harsh winter weather anymore. 

Anna had also returned home with a renewed sense of life. She still was unsure of what she wanted out of life, but she did have a goal in mind to work toward. With that goal in mind, she realized she may need money for future side-steps of that goal. So, a few days after being home, Anna went and had a conversation with Oaken which resulted in her acquiring a job at the coffee shop as a barista. She would start the following Monday, after the weekend. 

Anna was quite excited since she knew most of the people in the village and felt she could make a decent wage. Her parents had insisted she they were all equally surprised to find out that Anna was in near perfect health. The Mark on her chest was about the size of a quarter but she didn’t want to raise any alarming questions, so she had dabbled a bit of cover-up over it for the appointment. It was odd, what that little Mark could do.

It always felt… warm to the touch. Whenever her fingers brushed over it, tingles rushed up along her spine. It was pleasant, though. It was nice to think about the fact that an ancient Goddess had deemed her worthy, though she was still unsure what exactly that meant. She also felt as though it was a closer connection to Elsa. She had been impatient all week, even though she had missed her family terribly. Even though she had almost died, twice, while meeting Elsa, she felt so drawn to her.

All of these thoughts ran through Anna’s mind as she continued onward, back to Elsa. She paused, though, once at the juncture where she could see her village. Shimmying off her pack, she searched through it to retrieve Olaf’s camera. She had promised to gather pictures for the aspiring photographer. After capturing a quick snapshot of the mountainside, she replaced the camera and trudged forward. The snow was a bit more of a hassle since it wasn’t as fluffy with the warming sun.

Anna didn’t mind, though. During the week she’d been home, Anna had been composing a poem/song about summer, specifically for Elsa. She needed to figure out a legitimate-sounding excuse to bring it with her the next time she made the trip. Finally, the scenery around Anna grew extremely familiar. It was odd, being on this end of things. She knew that, for everyone else, when they peered in the direction Anna was heading, it appeared as just an endless expanse of forest. But Anna saw the truth, as Kristoff has caught a glimpse of it the other day. It was a steep hill that led right up to Elsa’s abode. Anna’s heart did somersaults in her chest and she increased the pace at which she moved her feet. Excitement coursed through her as she progressed up the hill.

* * *

Elsa had been in the woods chopping wood when she first caught Anna’s scent. Excitement had curled around her nervous system as she gathered up the chopped wood and returned to her cabin. _She’ll be here within half an hour… should get some water going. I think she’ll enjoy this new type of hot chocolate the fairies brought to me._

* * *

Anna had fallen back into her workout routine when home, but with added strength training. Her breathing barely sped up as the incline increased. Finally, she reached the top, and paused, soaking in the view of the cabin. She did a quick double-take when she realized Elsa was leaning against the doorway of the cabin with her arms across her chest. _Huh… she knew I was coming?_

Elsa couldn’t help the grin that climbed her face when she spotted the familiar orange coat and blue hat that Anna had worn again. She had even noticed the other woman’s pace increase closer to the top of the hill. _Glad you came back, Sunfire._

Anna took a moment to take in Elsa’s simple outfit that included a thin white, collared polo shirt with another pair of khaki capris. She appeared fashionable and elegant, with a side of _cute_. Anna took a deep breath and managed to keep her pace even as she reached the porch, slowly climbing the steps until they stood a couple of feet apart. The werewolf straightened herself, lowering her arms as a warm smile crossed her face.

“Welcome back, Anna,” she greeted, opening her arms and walking forward. Anna almost vibrated with glee as she met Elsa’s embraced. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman's waist and a muffled sigh escaped her as she buried her face against Elsa’s shoulder. It took a moment for Anna to realize the grip Elsa had on her. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt, by any means. But there was an emotion being converted through that specific grip and the way Elsa released a deep sigh. _She didn’t think I was coming back…_

“Did you think I wasn’t coming back?” Anna asked softly, prying herself from Elsa’s shoulder so she could meet the taller woman’s eyes. A slight pink hue-tinged Elsa’s cheeks while Anna watched several emotions shift within those blue eyes.

“At first… yes, I was. Come, let’s set your things inside and have a cup of hot chocolate while we catch up,” Elsa told her, and Anna was happy to accompany her into the cabin. After shedding a layer and placing her things near the door, Anna joined Elsa on the sofa. This time, Elsa was the one to pat the cushion beside her.

“I had the fairies fetch mee this powder since you were the one who brought the last one. It’s dark swiss with a hint of mint,” Elsa told the redhead as she settled her jean-clad butt on the sofa. Her brows lifted with interest. She took a sip and sighed happily as the chocolate-mint combination exploded on her taste buds.

“This is _amazing_. It’s _almost_ better than Oaken’s,” Anna said, taking another drink of the chocolate liquid. Elsa grinned, pleased that Anna enjoyed the beverage.

“So… how was returning home?” Elsa inquired, ingesting her drink. Anna’s face scrunched up as she attempted to figure out how to tell Elsa about the week spent back home.

“It went… well, I suppose. Kristoff and I told everyone that I hit my head, got disoriented, and in turn, lost my way around the woods. When I was finally able to gather myself, I made my way back to where I was separated,” Anna explained, drumming her fingers along the side of the sofa. Elsa cocked her head to the side as she gazed into her cup of swirling water and cocoa.

“T-thank you, Anna… for keeping this place to yourself,” Elsa said quietly. Anna glanced at her.

“Of course, Elsa. I don’t break promises,” Anna replied, matter-of-factly, reaching over as if she wanted to console Elsa with a soothing touch. But her hand hovered in the air for a hesitant moment as her fingers twitched. A few strands of silver hair fell across Elsa’s pale cheeks as she turned her head to face Anna, lifting her hand to meet the one in the air, fingers interlacing. A light blush spread along Anna’s face.

“Uh... yeah so, i-it took a while to convince my parents to let me return to the mountain,” Anna stumbled a bit over a few words as Elsa’s thumb slid over the smooth skin of the back of Anna’s hand.

“They sent me to the doctor to make sure everything was okay. He asked about the Mark on my chest, but I told him it was a birthmark. He said, and I quote, ‘You are extremely healthy considering how long you faced the elements,’” Anna deepened her voice as she had with the imitation of her father and Elsa cracked a smile.

“That’s great to hear,” Elsa said. Anna nodded in response.

“Oh! I also got a job at Oaken’s Café! I’m a barista! He also said he was considering having open mic nights or live music play, so I was thinking I may start performing there as well!” Anna told Elsa enthusiastically. Elsa enjoyed the excitement that dripped from Anna’s voice and caused her teal irises to shine. _I strive to be that expressive._

“You sound like you’re excited to begin working. It would be good for you to show others your lovely voice and musical talent,” Elsa commented, sipping her chocolate again as she stole a glance at the fireplace. _Oh.. she thinks my voice is lovely?_ Anna flushed and watched the reflection of the flames in Elsa’s eyes before answering.

“I am! I’m excited to begin saving money. Y’know, can’t live with my parents forever!” the redhead said. “I’ll be working there mostly during the week. So, I figured I could use the weekends to visit you regularly!” Elsa’s gaze returned to Anna with a light smile on her pale face.

“That would be nice. It would liven up things around here. It can be boring at times. Though, that’s why I turn to books or try to teach myself new things with magic. How long are you planning on being here?” Elsa asked. Anna’s face fell with a scowl.

“Unfortunately, only a few hours today. I convinced my parents I had had an epiphany of some sort and wanted to spend more time with nature and be one with it and blah blah blah. Kristoff hiked up to base camp with me, but I made him stay behind because I wanted… a bit more one-on-one time to get to know you more. So, anyway, yeah. Just a few hours today. Hopefully, that's okay,” Anna babbled, face hotter than the flames of the fire before them. Elsa laughed, releasing Anna’s hand as she covered her mouth. _That smile would cure anyone’s bad day,_ Anna thought.

“Yes, Anna. That’s perfectly fine,” Elsa replied with a nod. Anna clapped her hands together. _I still don’t understand what Anna sees about me that’s so intriguing,_ Elsa wondered. She shrugged it off, grateful to have company again. She’d missed the feisty redhead.

“Awesome. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to bring my guitar. They were _quite_ confused as to how I had acquired it in the first place, but I just told them that I’d brought it along to begin with,” Anna said with enthusiasm. It was Elsa’s turn to tap her fingers with a low hum.

“Oh, you jogged my memory. I was sorting through a few things in my cellar and stumbled upon an old guitar I received in a trade. I had the fairies gather new strings for it, and I tuned and cleaned it,” Elsa informed the redhead, whose eyes widened with interest. Elsa rose and made a trip down the hallway, returning with a sleek, shiny acoustic guitar. Though it wasn’t near as beauteous as Anna’s mahogany instrument, it was still exquisite. Elsa handed it to Anna who accepted it with great care. Calloused fingertips slid along the glossy surface and Anna recognized the wood to be oak. She clipped a nail along the strings, a smile forming as she listened to the finely tuned sound.

“You did an amazing job. This is a lovely guitar,” Anna complimented, flashing a grin at Elsa who flushed.

“Well, I figured I wouldn’t be using it anytime soon,” Elsa replied with a light shrug. Anna strummed a few more notes before she picked up a melody. Her eyes fell shut as she hummed along with the notes she created. Elsa observed her, enjoying the way Anna lost herself to the sounds.

Sunlight poured in through the window, casting an enchanting glow on Anna’s fair skin. It caused her red locks to shine and the specks on her cheeks became more prominent. Elsa allowed the image to etch itself into her mind as her fingers twitched in her lap. A craving bubbled to the surface of Elsa’s consciousness; one she hadn’t felt in years. _I so badly want to paint Anna._

This went on for quite a few minutes. Anna was oblivious to the way Elsa was silently watching. The notes faded away as Anna stilled her fingers. A question had surfaced in her mind. She set the guitar gently against the couch before turning her attention on Elsa. Anna did a quick double-take at the dreamy expression on Elsa’s face. It caused her face to heat up.

“Hey Elsa, remember when you told me you were a peacekeeper of wolves? Does that make you like… a special _type_ of werewolf?” Anna queried. Elsa’s faint smile straightened itself out as she shook herself from her reverie. Fixing her slouched form, she cleared her throat. _I can’t even imagine the expression I had just now._ Elsa cocked her head at Anna, silently commending her on her memory. It wasn’t that Elsa didn’t think Anna was _capable_ of remembering details about everything Elsa had told her. It was more-so the fact Anna _cared_ enough to do so.

“Yes. I am called an Omega wolf. The bridge between wolf souls and human souls. Werewolves can live for an exceptionally long time. Illnesses don’t usually affect us and we have few weaknesses,” Elsa began. Anna quickly finished her hot chocolate and settled into a more comfortable position with her elbows on her crossed legs and head in her hands.

“Though we _can_ live for a long time, nothing is _meant_ to live forever. It is, well, _was…_ Considering I’ve been away from the world for quite a while… anyway, it was rare for wolves to live such long lives. Even for me to live over a century. Humans have _always_ hunted us though there are few _bad_ wolves compared to the good ones,” Elsa said quietly. Anna’s face fell a bit at this new information.

“Oh… is… is that the meaning of your painting?” she asked, pointing to the specific one she was referring to. Elsa’s eyes followed the point, which was the self-portrait of Elsa’s two forms.

“Ah… yes.. in a way,” she replied softly, her gaze now fixated on the painting as she continued. “You can only live peacefully with two spirits dwelling inside of you for so long. Some day, they will fight. Separate. Push for control. Many old wolves lose themselves to… well, savagery. As an Omega, I can bring those spirits back together,” Elsa finished, prying her eyes off the painting and refocusing on Anna, whose brows were furrowed with deep thought.

“So… you helped a ton of wolves, right? Wow… Elsa, you’ve got to be one of the most considerate people I’ve ever met,” Anna gushed and was utterly confused when Elsa’s face hardened, and she averted her gaze. _What did I say..?_

“You seem to have conjured up a certain image of me that isn’t correct, Anna. I’m not perfect nor am I this… powerful, _wholesome_ being you see me as. Do not cement your image of me,” Elsa said in a clipped voice. Anna winced, and Elsa’s heart felt like needles were pricking it. But she couldn’t continue to allow Anna to see her like that. It wasn’t right. _She doesn’t know_ anything _about the heinous things I’ve committed…_

“The years I wandered were not… pretty. I did some extremely malicious things… _especially_ to humans,” Elsa admitted as her hands formed tight fists. A hand was placed on Elsa’s thigh and she glanced at it while Anna spoke.

“A person’s past doesn’t define who they are today _unless_ they allow it to. Everyone has done things they aren’t proud of. How you choose to deal with them will reflect on your true character. You haven’t let any of those instances affect _who you are_. Elsa, you saved my life. Twice. You gave me shelter, food, and cared for me when I was ill. And don’t- “Anna instructed, waggling a finger at Elsa when she noticed her taking a breath to interject. “Do not deliver that whole line of ‘But I’m the one that almost caused your death.’

“You could have left me on your porch, but you didn’t. You could’ve just let me pass from the aftereffects of the magic, but you didn’t. There are many fucked up decisions you could have made a week ago, _but you didn’t_. And that’s why I see you the way that I do, Elsa,” Anna told her, lifting her hand to gently caress a smooth, porcelain cheek, thumb gently brushing over Elsa’s scar. Elsa brought her hand upwards to cover Anna’s, leaning into the welcomed touch.

“It has been so long since I’ve been able to trust anyone. But with you, Anna, it comes almost _naturally_. And… I want to tell you more about myself. To tell you why I isolate, and where this scar came from. You wanted to explore my cellar when you were here last. Let us do so,” Elsa murmured, rising to her feet and tugging Anna along. Anna blinked. In the depths of her heart, hope flared. Hope for a deeper relationship with this intriguing, shattered soul. 


	15. Elsa's Past.

The fairy scene! Artwork done by adiradraws on Instragram!

* * *

Anna and Elsa exited the cabin and stepped into the crisp air. Anna noted the fact that it was already warmer here than last time. Spring usually crept up on her village but this year it wasn’t wasting any time. When she had been home, the snow was already melting, and winter gear had lightened. Anna was surprised, though, that the temperature had risen where Elsa resided. 

She clearly remembered Elsa mentioning that it was alwayswinter on her part of the mountain. She stored this little fact away for future research. Elsa strolled a few paces ahead of Anna which meant she approached the cellar doors first. A slight breeze swirled around them as the werewolf gripped the metal handles of the doors and flung them open. She offered a hand to Anna, who developed a huge grin as she accepted it and allowed Elsa to lead her down the creaking stairs.

Anna wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected of the cellar _._ Well, she _definitely_ hadn’t expected its walls to be wooden. She had pictured dirt walls with random bits of furniture. Maybe some old trunks that contained items from Elsa’s past that only held despair within their material. As they descended the last stair, Anna paused for a few moments to allow her eyes to adjust to the dimmed atmosphere.

The younger woman did _not_ expect to see an almost fully functional underground garden. Her eyes widened to the point Anna was _sure_ they’d bug out of her skull completely. 

There were little wooden boxes on stands filled with dirt and all types of flowers and… vegetables? As she grew closer to the phenomenon, she realized small orbs were levitating above each box, just like the orb of light Elsa had used in the cavern. But they pulsed with a bit of heavier magic and, when Anna reached the edge of the “garden”, she was astonished to feel _the heat_ radiating from them. Anna’s eyes inspected the wonder before her, trailing over the individual boxes. 

_Carrots, potatoes…squash?_ Anna’s jaw fell a bit. Her gaze then fell on the flower boxes. She recognized some of them from the shrine and still wasn’t sure what those specific ones were. Excitement filtered through her as she saw a few plants that she _did_ know of.

“Those are flowers that are specific to lunar cycles,” Elsa informed her, startling the shorter woman as Anna realized Elsa was now standing beside her, admiring the garden as well. Anna observed them quietly for a moment before Elsa spoke up.

“Would you like to know what these are?” She asked Anna, who nodded slightly when Elsa gestured toward one Anna didn’t recognize. Elsa moved forward, pointing a finger at a flower that had a curved, oblong shape to it along with a yellow-white hue enveloping the petals. Elsa’s pale hand cupped one of the blooms, rubbing a petal between her fingers.

“They represent the waxing and waning lunar crescent,” Elsa continued with her explanation before moving onto the plant beside the fennel. Anna’s face lit up as she recognized the next plant. It was plain in appearance with long, grayish-green leaves that held a velvety texture.

“That’s sage, isn’t it?” Anna asked, grinning when she was rewarded with a slight nod.

“Sage is connected to the Goddess’s heart and the New Moon,” Elsa told the shorter woman before they moved onto the next one. Anna was pleased that she recognized this one as well.

“This one is lavender,” Anna said, reaching out to let her fingers lightly slip against the small, purple buds along the stem of the plant. Lavender was a calming plant and her parents even used it with many home remedies. Elsa tilted her head.

“Yes. It represents the waning moon in some ways. Along with the ability to promote spiritual vibrations and dispel negative energy,” Elsa continued. They went through a few more plants, and Anna was quite intrigued by the influence that certain flowers and herbs held with deities. When they finished, Anna inspected one of the floating orbs a bit closer and realized that it was a tiny ball of sunlight.

“Did you create these, Elsa?” Anna inquired and was answered with another nod and pride shining in Elsa’s blue irises.

“I did. Most of my magic revolves around light and illusion. I can contort the way you perceive things, by warping the light around them. In my studies, I came across the technique to capture sunlight. These orbs don’t last forever so I have to replenish them about once a week,” Elsa said, lifting a hand to rest just under one of the mini-suns. With a slight flex of her slender fingers, the orb increased a bit in size and intensity.

“Would… you enjoy seeing a slight trick that I used to perform for Clara and Rolf?” Elsa asked, and Anna nodded furiously. Removing her hand from beneath the light allowed it to return to its original state. Elsa crouched down with a gesture for Anna to follow suit and hand a palm face down just above the ground. Similar to when Elsa shifted forms, the air itself twisted and bent. Soon, two small shapes made of light began to take form until their outlines came into full focus. They were two wolves. Their outlines rippled with many colors and their bodies were translucent. They began to play, chasing each over around invisible objects.

“Man, Elsa. You are the coolest!” Anna cried out, her hands slapping against her face as her jaw dropped.

“Like, I don’t think I could’ve had a better near-death experience. It would’ve sucked way more if it wasn’t you who saved me!” she blurted, cheeks burning. Elsa laughed, waving her hand and the wolves disappeared. She rose to her feet alongside Anna.

Anna twisted her head to another corner with happiness at the sight of what must’ve been Elsa’s wood-carving area. The redhead practically skipped over to it, braids swinging away. Elsa followed silently behind her. There were variously sized pieces of wood strewn about, circling another rocking chair with delicate designs. Anna scanned over the small area, confusion swirling around her.

“No tools?” Anna asked, turning to face the taller woman. Elsa just grinned and lifted a hand. Anna’s mouth fell open as she witnessed Elsa’s neatly trimmed nails extend into long, _sharp_ claws. Anna shook her head, waving her hands around in front of her.

“Wait wait wait. You carved all of those items with _your claws_?” Anna managed incredulously. Elsa nodded, strolling over to retrieve a small plank of wood. Gripping it, Elsa’s free hand began meticulous movements with such speed, her hand was a blur. Anna could do nothing but observe with awe. When Elsa’s hand ceased its activity, she held onto a now rounded out base with the beginning features of two feminine figures. Anna just stared blankly for a moment before puzzlement crossed her face.

“That’s amazing, Flurry! But I can’t do that. How are you going to teach me to carve?” Elsa’s face momentarily flushed at the nickname before laughter flowed from her. She stopped over and reached behind the chair to grab what appeared to be a leather canvas roll. Elsa made quick work of the strap binding the leather together and unfurled it, revealing an assortment of different knives.

“There are times when I _don’t_ use claws, _Sunfire_ ,” Elsa retorted, putting a bit of power behind Anna’s nickname. It was Anna’s turn to blush as she stepped closer, inspecting the set of knives. She chewed her lower lip a moment. 

“I think I’m having second thoughts about this,” Anna admitted, avoiding Elsa’s questioning gaze.

“I mean, you’ve already seen how clumsy I am. I can’t even mold pottery, which is, like, one of the easiest things to do! The damn clay just sits on the table and you just gotta’ move your hands in certain ways!” Anna huffed, gesturing with her hands while annoyance flushed her face. Elsa couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“I don’t think me, and knives will get along any better,” Anna mumbled as Elsa laughed again. The taller woman stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on Anna’s shoulder. Anna leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that spread from Elsa to her.

“Everything takes practice, Anna. If you can teach yourself to maneuver your fingers in a way that it creates such music as you do, you can teach yourself to carve,” Elsa reassured the distraught redhead. 

Anna’s face softened at Elsa’s encouraging statement. It made her glad that Elsa seemed to enjoy Anna’s music, though she’d only played for her a couple of times. Anna released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She lifted her arms above her head, leaning from side to side as she stretched. 

The fabric of her shirt lifted with her movement and Elsa’s eyes flickered to the reveal of Anna’s smooth, toned abdomen. Her heart sped up and she was fixated until Anna finished and Elsa was able to tear her gaze away. She watched Anna check the watch on her wrist. A frown developed.

“I’ve got about a couple of hours before I must leave. I gotta’ reach base before sunset,” Anna said, disappointment evident in her face. Elsa contemplated this a moment. _I wanted to tell her…_ Elsa bundled the knives back up and placed them back in their original spot. _Quite unfortunate she can only stay a few hours… hopefully she’ll still want to visit after I talk to her._

“We can try carving on your next visit. I want to show you some things,” Elsa said quietly as she caught Anna’s hand within her own and pulled Anna to the corner that Elsa’s eyes were trained on. 

It was a trunk, but above it hung paintings of Elsa’s parents. When they finally arrived at the trunk, Elsa released Anna’s hand and fell to her knees before it. A key tumbled from Elsa’s pocket as she dug around in it and she used said item to unlock the trunk. Anna leaned around Elsa to catch a glimpse of the contents.

It held a couple of books that had extremely worn covers. There were many charms and jewelry. An old pocket watch and, as Anna concentrated quite deeply, she could hear it ticking. Elsa removed some of the charms. They jingled softly in her palm as she reached out to Anna, opening her palm like a blooming flower. Anna was a tad shocked to realize there was a bit of weight to them and they pulsed with a radiance similar to both the fairy ring and the shrine.

“They were my mother’s charms,” Elsa said softly as Anna fell to her knees beside the other woman. “She used them to create some exceptionally powerful spells. But they needed her magic to work.” 

Anna inspected them a bit closer. They seemed to be various phases of the moon created from different materials. There were also a few crystals in the mix. 

Anna allowed her thumb to trace the charms and crystals as Elsa began searching through the trunk once more. Anna watched, noticing that there wasn’t just one pocket watch, as Elsa moved aside a few pieces of clothing. Anna carefully placed the charms next to the books Elsa had also removed. A low whistle slipped between Anna’s pursed lips as she scanned over the collection.

“Impressive. These could be worth quite a bit,” Anna commented, taking in the design of each one.

“Yes. I imagine so. My father liked to collect them from each decade. He lived for quite a while…” Elsa’s voice trailed off as she uncovered more photos. These photos were of Elsa as a child. Anna gawked at them. She wore torn jeans and there was dirt on her chubby little cheeks as she helped her mother in a garden. Then there was Elsa as a wolf pup, with her father curled up around her. Anna couldn’t help it.

“Elsa, you were such an _adorable_ child!” Anna squealed as she gushed over chubby baby Elsa. Red tinged the older woman’s cheeks as she muttered something incomprehensible beneath her breath. Anna giggled before she continued her current task of examining Elsa’s childhood photos. 

Elsa's teenage years were where she must have started the regal braid wearing. Anna noticed that the older Elsa became in the photos, the more stoic and passive her face became. She stood taller with her back straightened. Anna wondered if Elsa’s parents were the reason she spoke so formally.

“I was 23 when it happened,” Elsa said quietly, leaning closer to Anna, peering over her shoulder at the photos that were currently spread out before the silent redhead. Anna didn’t say anything, waiting for Elsa to continue.

“My mother and father were not a normal pairing. Wolves and witches didn’t get along,” Elsa continued, as she reached an arm out to acquire a photo of her and her parents when she couldn’t have been older than 10. 

Her fingers pressed against the glossy surface of the photo and Elsa took a deep, shuddering breath. Anna’s hand moved of its own accord to Elsa’s thigh, offering silent support.

“We were attacked without any warning. They… I’m still not sure how they found the place. As I mentioned, my mother was quite powerful. I’ve kind of hinged on the idea that maybe one of the wolves we helped was… a scout of some sort,” Elsa thought aloud with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“Either way, I don’t suppose it matters now. We fought, _I_ fought. I was thrown and knocked unconscious. When I came to, my mother was _pleading_ with me to run,” Elsa said, her voice cracking with emotion. Anna lifted her gaze to Elsa’s face, and her heart hurt at the tears she witnessed swimming in Elsa’s eyes.

“I _refused._ And she used her magic to send me off. I couldn’t stop running until I was miles away. It was too late. When the compulsion to run finally fell, I turned heel and headed back home. When I returned… _everything_ was on fire,” Elsa said, her free hands clenching into itself, forming a fist. Just like the day they had lunch on the ledge overlooking the village, blood began trickling down Elsa’s forearm. The older woman watched it with absurd fascination.

“I sifted through the ashes but came up empty-handed. Save for this trunk. They _knew_ that that day would come. They had prepared for it without _ever_ uttering a word about it to me. Of _course,_ they believed it was to protect me, but it caused the worst pain _imaginable_ to know that our entire isolation was because of _me!_ ” Elsa cried out, slamming a heavy fist into the floor. Anna shrieked when the offending fist fell through the wood and penetrated the soft earth beneath it. It didn’t even seem to phase Elsa as she tugged her hand free. Her hand was adorned with deep wounds, blood now cascading down her skin. But as Anna watched, the wounds once again began healing before her eyes. Anna’s heart fell as Elsa turned to face her; bright blue irises pour tears down her pale face.

“Anna, for the entirety that my heart has pumped blood through my veins, I’ve _never_ been accepted. The only people who have accepted me, are _gone,_ ” Elsa muttered, eyes never leaving Anna’s, who was frozen in place by the intensity of Elsa’s gaze.

“Until I met you, Anna. I’ve met many people in my lifetime. But I’ve _never_ met anyone even remotely like you. I’ve completely opened your eyes to an entirely new world and you just… soaked it all in. You never protested, denied, refused any of it. You accepted everything. You’ve accepted _me,_ ” Elsa breathed. _Anna… I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime… You silence so many demons. More than you’ll_ ever _know._

“Remember what I told you in the cabin before we came down here?” Anna began. “I’ve never judged anyone based on hearsay, or past actions. I give everyone the benefit of the doubt. I’m not sure if you remember Kristoff’s icy comment the day I left? ‘Not everyone is as trusting as you, princess,’” Anna quoted, and Elsa nodded.

“My trusting nature is a weakness, and I know it. I know I’m a dunce at times, but I’m smart enough to realize my weaknesses. I’ve been betrayed in the past. But… the moment I first laid eyes on you, Elsa, I just had a feeling. Even though your entire body language conveyed you would’ve enjoyed nothing more than kicking me out of your cabin,” Anna said with a lopsided grin. Elsa was silent, still focused on every word that left Anna’s mouth.

“But truthfully? I could sense the despair within you, Elsa. The loneliness. I just… felt that you were someone who needed a friend. Someone to share your world with. To create memories. And so, I squeezed myself into that temporary role. The more you showed and informed me of, the more I realized I would like nothing more than the temporary role to become permanent. You are a soul worth accepting, Elsa. You deserve much more than you give yourself credit for,” Anna declared, her hands lifting from Elsa’s chest to cup the werewolf’s warm face in her hands. Anna brought Elsa’s head downwards so that her mouth was against an ear. Warm breath trickled over Elsa’s sensitive hearing organ causing goosebumps to form over her pale flesh.

“ _Yo_ _u are not a monster, Flurry,_ ” Anna breathed. The air in Anna’s lungs departed as the arms around her suddenly constricted. Elsa’s body shook and sobs bubbled up and out of her throat as she ducked from the soft hands that held her face and buried herself in the crook of Anna’s neck. They sat there for a while as Anna whispered soothing words to Elsa.

“Thank you, Anna. Thank you for accepting me,” Elsa managed between sobs. Anna only held her closer until they finally subsided and Elsa’s breathing evened out.

“It’s just so _strange_ to me.” Anna blinked, ducking her head against Elsa’s to better hear Elsa’s exceedingly quiet words. Elsa’s face was still buried in Anna’s neck while one of her hands tenderly played with the end of a red braid.

“Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve been able to soothe the panic and sorrow within me. Whenever I find myself falling, all I need is to hear your voice, or.. touch you, and I surface once again,” Elsa admitted, fingers tugging the braid gently.

“I just immediately felt this connection to you. I tried to ignore it. Tried to bury it with a cemented seal. But it just keeps tugging at my spirit. I suspect that you are having similar occurrences. It… it isn’t only me, is it?” Elsa asked, panic adhering to her tone. Anna made a soft noise, tightening her hold on Elsa.

“No. It isn’t just you. I feel it, too. As though there’s this… string that connects us,” Anna responded.

“The difference between us is that you don’t suppress it. I’ve been so afraid to open myself, to allow myself these feelings. I’ve kept everything either inside me or between Amara and myself for so long…” Elsa’s voice trailed off with a sigh. She pulled back a bit so that she could gaze into Anna’s eyes. Anna cleared her throat as her arms fell from Elsa, and she busied her hands with the fabric of her purple long sleeve shirt.

“Elsa, you’ve been worried by so many people in your past. So, I get your hesitancy and your resistance. I like you. I have since I first saw you adopt a menacing pose and interrogated me,” Anna admitted with a light laugh. A small smile formed on Elsa’s face.

“I don’t expect you to just… be an open book all the sudden, you know? I just don’t have a filter for anything and it kind of always gets me in trouble,” Anna said, laughter still dancing in her eyes. One of her hands left the fabric of her shirt and timidly reached out to grasp one of Elsa’s.

“That being said, I’m happy to just be a part of your life, for now. To get to know you, and learn things from you. I suspect you’ve got a ton you can teach me and I’m super excited. Well, I suppose, that is, if you’re willing,” Anna finished, watching Elsa’s face. Elsa was silent for a few minutes as her gaze seemed to search Anna’s entire soul.

“I’d enjoy that very much, Anna. As I’ve said, you’re always welcome here. Anytime,” Elsa said. “I’ll come up with something. But, yes, there are many things I can teach you. I believe you mentioned wanting to carve something?” Anna grinned with a nod but decided there was something she wanted to convey to Elsa.

“One thing, though. And… if it doesn’t happen… it’s okay. But, someday, I’d like for you to come to visit the village, Elsa. I want you to meet my other friends and see my parents’ shop. See where I’ll be working. Maybe… come watch me sing…” Anna trailed off, feeling the tips of her ears burn. Elsa averted her gaze, tapping her fingers against her folded knees. Anna registered she wasn’t breathing as she waited for a response and inhaled deeply.

“I think… there may be a chance that could become reality, Anna. I just… I need time to-" Anna raised a hand with a shake of her head, cutting the older woman off.

“It doesn’t have to happen anytime soon. But.. I would also _really_ like to show you how wonderful summer can be when the season arrives,” Anna told Elsa with a shy smile. Elsa took a deep breath and released it, rolling her shoulders. She met Anna’s gaze once more before replying.

“I think those are acceptable terms,” Elsa agreed and Anna’s grin widened even further. A faint beeping filled the cellar and Anna glanced down at the watch she wore, cursing beneath her breath. Elsa raised a brow in question.

“I need to head back,” Anna told her quietly. Another sharp jolt of sadness pinged through Anna at the way Elsa’s face fell. But then, another brilliant smile beamed at Anna as Elsa clasped her hand once more.

“I’ve got a better way for you to return to the base rather than trudging miles through the snow,” Elsa informed as she jogged out of the cellar, tugging along a confused redhead.

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa, the wolf had appeared while Anna had gathered up her pack and bundled her body once more. Her breath fogged around her gaping mouth as she attempted to comprehend what Elsa was explaining to her.

“So, wait, _you’re_ going to run me down the mountain?” Anna asked again. She hadn’t known it was possible, but Elsa rolled her eyes, and it was quite a comical sight in her wolf aspect.

“ _Just get on, Anna,”_ Elsa said, earning a giggle from the redhead as she complied. When she finally settled into a comfortable position on Elsa’s broad back, the air around them rippled. Anna thought it was comparable to the way air looked above heated asphalt. Wave after wave flowed around them and Anna cast a glance at Elsa, noticing how bright her eyes were.

“ _Hold on,”_ Elsa warned, before she took off, dashing through the forest. Anna buried her face in Elsa’s warmth, sighing. _I missed you. I wonder..._

“Elsa, you seem to enjoy flowers. I noticed more than what we discussed. So, what’s your favorite flower?” As she ran the wolf turned her head, catching Anna’s eye with a spark of curiosity within the icy irises.

“ _I enjoy the flower Gerbera daisies. They represent cheerfulness and have a salmon hue to their petals. Do you have one?”_ Elsa asked, and, after adding it to her mental corkboard, Anna gave it a thought.

“Would you consider it to be a cliché if I told you, it’s sunflowers?” Anna asked softly, enjoying the chuckle that flowed from the wolf.

“ _No, it fits,”_ Elsa replied, and Anna grinned. Before long, they had reached base camp. Anna sat up, eyes dancing around the camp searching for Kristoff. She grinned when she spotted the similar blue cap atop the broad-shouldered man’s head. Elsa paused in a cluster of trees just outside the camp, and Anna scrambled off her back. She paused, turning her head partly to cast a sideways glance at Elsa.

“Can we show Kristoff how _gorgeous_ you are in wolf form?” Anna asked, a bit shyly. Elsa blinked, raising her large head as she threw a cautious look at the camp. It wasn’t even near crowded. Kristoff was standing outside of the small lodge that occupied part of the camp and there were a few stragglers here and there. Elsa didn’t see much of a threat. Returning her icy eyes to Anna’s waiting face, Elsa gave her a slight nod. She was a bit taken aback by yet another compliment given by the redhead. _I should return the favor more often._

Anna practically hopped up and down in excitement before she tore across the snow, waving her arms and almost tackling Kristoff to the ground. Even though Elsa was a good distance from them, she heard every word.

“Anna, where the hell did you come from?” Kristoff asked, thrown off a bit by the fact that the giddy redhead had appeared seemingly from thin air. Anna giggled, grabbing his gloved hand with her own, tugging a bit.

“I rode with Elsa!” she replied with a matter-of-fact tone. Kristoff arched a brow at her before lifting his head and taking in the surrounding area. He didn’t notice anything out of place, though, and returned to Anna with a puzzled face. He leaned down so his mouth was near Anna’s ear.

“I thought you said Elsa hasn’t left the vicinity of her cabin in years?” he whispered. Anna nodded, tightening her grip just a tad.

“Yeah. She hasn’t… until today. I mean, if you get more _technical_ about it, she hasn’t left the _mountain_ in years. But she found an easier way for us to travel if we are going to be visiting regularly, which we are. Now, come on! You’ve got to see this!” she said, pulling the big man alongside her, showing that the shorter redhead was much stronger than she appeared. Kristoff didn’t exactly have a choice of denying her but he honestly didn’t want to. 

Anna had been talking nonstop about this Elsa person. He considered the reason behind it was that she had no one else to tell. It was nice to see Anna so enthusiastic about something, well, someone. It had been a while since Kristoff had seen her so vibrant. He wondered what exactly Anna wanted to show him. Anna didn’t waste any time leading Kristoff to the trees where Elsa waited patiently. 

Nervousness riddled the wolf, but she knew Anna trusted this human, and so could Elsa. When she saw them step through the trees and stop in front of her, she allowed the distortion to fall, revealing her whole self.

Kristoff grunted with a bit of annoyance as a branch scraped across his face, but it diminished as movement caught his eyes. They were in the center of the trees and one moment, that’s what his eyes perceived. Trees. But in the next, the trees shimmered and an enormous wolf was suddenly standing before him and Anna.

Kristoff was of average height for a full-grown man, standing at about six feet tall. The wolf’s head was level with his own as it stood upright. He gawked, realizing the wolf was _ducking_ its head. White fur traversed the wolf’s entire body while two icy blue eyes bored down on the burly blonde. There was a large scar beneath its right eye as well. It was vaguely familiar… _Wait a minute…_

“Wait wait, is… is that _Elsa?_ ” Kristoff asked, and the wolf’s head gave a curt nod, ears twitching. Anna stood at the wolf’s- Elsa’s- side, looking quite small compared to the enormous canine. Her hand, now free of the gloves she had been wearing, buried itself in the thick fur while grinning at her friend.

“Yeah! I knew you were still skeptical about the things I told you. And, well, you would’ve seen it when we visited again. But Elsa came up with an easier method for us to travel up the mountain!” Anna exclaimed, stroking her fingers through Elsa’s fur. Kristoff wasn’t oblivious to the slight lean of the wolf as Anna pet her. He took a tentative step forward, still making contact with Elsa.

“Can... I feel?” he asked, his voice pitched higher than normal and had a slight childlike wonder in its tone. Anna giggled at his astonishment. Elsa lowered her head, breaking eye contact as she offered the opportunity.

“ _You may. Anna trusts you, so shall I,”_ Elsa’s voice echoed within the depths of Kristoff’s mind as he removed a glove and pressed his large hand gently against Elsa’s forehead. It took a few moments to register she had just given him permission with her thoughts. When he did, Anna burst out with laughter as Kristoff’s honey-brown eyes bulged out of the sockets.

“Anna, what the fuck?” Kristoff hissed. “Are you yanking my chain right now? How the f-“ Elsa cocked her head. 

“How’d you do that?” Kristoff demanded.

“ _It’s the way I communicate in this form,”_ Elsa informed him.

“Man, you’re like, a jack-of-all-trades,” Kristoff commented, removing his hand from Elsa.

“ _Anna has said something similar,”_ Elsa responded, casting a glance at the redhead. A beeping sounded once more from the watch clasped around Anna’s watch and Kristoff watched her grin flip upside down. 

Elsa glanced over as well, beginning to stroll over to Anna. The wind rustled her fur and between steps, the wolf disappeared, and Elsa took its place as she finally reached her destination.

“Holy shit,” Kristoff muttered, jaw dropping yet again. Elsa threw back her head at laughed. It was contagious because a grin slid along Kristoff’s face. He shot a glance toward Anna, which was completely missed as her eyes were trained on the elegant woman before them. It only caused Kristoff’s grin to widen. _Looks like someone’s got a certain redhead wrapped around her fingers._

Anna enjoyed Elsa’s laughter to the point the younger woman thought it ought to be a crime for someone to own a laugh so captivating. It caused her heart to race, sweat to form on her palms, and throat to dry up like a desert. She forced herself to remove her eyes from Elsa, turning to Kristoff.

“You believe me now, don’t you?” she asked, grinning. Kristoff nodded, replacing his glove as Elsa came closer to the friends.

“Well, kind of hard not to when the evidence is right here,” the blonde man huffed, gesturing with his hands. Elsa threw him a sly smile, and Kristoff saw why Anna was so enraptured.

“We gotta’ head back to the village now, Elsa,” Anna said, disappointment dripping from her voice. “But I hopefully should be back next weekend.” Elsa nodded.

“That is fine. Focus on your life first, Anna. I hope the start of your job goes well and let me know if you perform,” Elsa said with a soft smile. Anna beamed up at the taller woman before stretching on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss on the pale, warm cheek. Elsa flushed, lids lowering halfway. _Oh… so polite._

“Of course, Elsa. I’m working on something for my next visit,” Anna said softly, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s waist, hugging her tightly. Elsa returned the hug, resting her chin on the shorter girl’s head, sighing softly.

“Thanks for everything today, Sunfire. I’m… glad circumstances brought you into my life,” Elsa muttered, her breath blowing stray hairs upon Anna’s head. Anna’s face was resting against Elsa’s bosom. _Gods, she smells so good._

“Me, too, Elsa. Me, too.”


	16. Spring Brings New Experiences.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Spring came into full bloom. Trees sprouted new leaves and grass regained its vibrant green hue. The village was bustling more and people were constantly involved in outdoor activities.

Anna juggled her job during the week and ventured to Elsa’s cabin each weekend. Kristoff accompanied her and he was shown most everything Anna was. The first weekend he came with her, Elsa brought them to the fairy ring. Anna had found it quite amusing to watch the childlike wonder overtake her friend as it had her.

Elsa’s initial nervousness about involving herself with other people was diminishing. Anna’s parents had been overly curious about what she and Kristoff had been up to. So, with Elsa’s blessing, Anna had informed her parents that they had made a new friend from one of the many secluded villages within the deep woods that surrounded Arendelle.

True to her word, Elsa attempted to teach them carving. Kristoff seemed to pick up on the activity fairly quickly. Anna, on the other hand, gave up the whole act after slicing one of her fingers for the fifth time. She didn’t mind the part about Elsa taking care of her surface injuries though. The older woman was usually quite concerned. But it could be that Anna was a bit dramatic when they happened.

It had been over a month since Elsa had come into Anna’s life, or well, Anna had appeared in Elsa’s. They hadn’t kissed since Anna had left the cabin the first time. She was sticking by her word. Each visit she had learned more and more about the mysterious woman.

Elsa’s birthday resided in the dead of winter, nearly opposite of Anna’s. Elsa _hated_ the feeling of silk. She said it rubbed against her skin the wrong way. Anna wasn’t sure what that meant. She wondered if Elsa’s skin was ultra-sensitive as well.

The werewolf despised squeaky noises. Anna had found this out when she had used the facilities. Kristoff had sat in Elsa’s rocking chair and the piece of furniture had squeaked when he rocked gently. Anna had never seen anyone cringe so hard from a particular noise.

Anna also found the scent of juniper berries made Elsa nearly gag. They had passed by a bush on their way to have lunch on the ledge and, Elsa, being in her wolf form, had sneezed nearly ten times before sprinting away from said bush. Anna had nearly collapsed in laughter. Elsa had later mumbled something about the bitterness of the berries themselves.

Elsa also found out tiny things about Anna. The vibrant redhead had a habit that annoyed the older woman _just_ slightly. On a cozy afternoon, they were all reading various books from Elsa’s enormous collection when they had decided to go for a walk. Anna had _folded_ the corner of the page, just a tad, but it had nearly given Elsa a heart attack. Though, she’d never say so to Anna. She fixed it later and gave the poor book a proper mark.

There was an odd habit that Anna seemed to have. Elsa had not noticed this before, as Anna wasn’t fully herself when they had first met. It seemed as though Anna had to sniff her food before eating it. It wasn’t every bite that she sniffed, just before. Elsa had mentioned it, and Anna, while blushing furiously, claimed she just thoroughly enjoyed food smells.

Elsa also found out that Anna was predominantly left-handed. She switched back and forth while playing guitar, but with basically anything else, it was with her left-hand. Elsa found this trait endearing. She hadn’t come across many left-handed people in her life.

They enjoyed getting to know one another better. There were many affectionate touches and small candid moments shared between the two women as they grew closer. Anna was growing antsy about wanting to make the next move and it finally happened on this visit.

* * *

They were in the cabin, settled in front of the fire. Kristoff occupied the rocking chair as he worked on his carving. Elsa and Anna were cuddled up together on the sofa. Anna had the guitar in her arms and was lazily strumming the strings. Kristoff watched them out of the corner of his eye. With the ambiance of the fire before them and the warmth of Elsa beside her, Anna had slowly nodded off. Kristoff had used the opportunity to have a chat with the woman that had captured Anna’s eye.

It had been an odd month for him as well. Everyone that knew Anna had noticed a change in her vibrant demeanor ever since her return. Olaf and Marshall were a bit skeptical about the “wood-village woman” that Anna kept referring to. Anna stuck true to her word, though, as she never revealed anything more of Elsa.

“So, Elsa. I’d like to take this time to tell you that I think you’re an amazing person,” Kristoff said quietly, knowing the werewolf could hear him clearly. She turned her head as her fingers gently drifted through Anna’s red locks, which were free of their normal braids.

“Ah. Well, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself. I’m glad Anna has a friend that’s been there for her,” Elsa replied, flashing Kristoff a smile. He grinned, setting his carving aside for the moment.

“I’d like to discuss something with you. You’ve expressed interest in visiting the village,” he said. Elsa’s smile faltered a bit. She stole another glance at the sleeping form curled up in her lap.

“Yes. I’ve… given it quite a bit of thought. Anna has seen so much of my world that it would be fair for me to see hers. And… I want to. _She_ makes me want to. Also, I think I’d like to meet Olaf. He seems to be quite the goofy character. And his brother… Marshall, was it?” Elsa questioned, receiving a nod from Kristoff.

“You’d like them and vice versa. I think that you should make that known to Anna. It would make her very happy,” Kristoff said, as he picked up his project once more. Elsa returned her eyes to the freckled face she’d come to adore so much. Her hand left the red mane to softly caress Anna’s cheek, thumb tracing over the constellations that spread across the fair skin.

“I will.”

After Elsa had brought Anna and Kristoff back to the base of the mountain, Elsa had done just that. Palpable excitement had engulfed Anna’s entire being as Elsa informed her she would like to visit the village. Bashfulness overcame the excitement, though. Kristoff had wandered off after Anna sent him a look.

“Elsa, it’s amazing that you’d like to come to the village. I’m going to take this opportunity to do this properly. Well, not sure if it is actually _proper_ , considering we’ve done things kinda’ backwards since we met and-" Anna’s face flamed as she cut herself off from her rambling, and Elsa giggled softly.

“Anyway! W-what I’m trying to s-say is: Would you like to g-go on a d-date with me?” Anna finally spat out as her childhood stutter made a slight appearance. Elsa was a bit taken back. _A… date? Oh, right. That’s the activity two people participate in when they’re romantica- oh. Yes._

“I’d love to, Anna. I may be a bit stiff with the formalities of a date, though. I haven’t really been-" she was cut off as the redhead had practically tackled her with a hug. From the sidelines, Kristoff was impressed at Elsa’s ability to stay balanced. After they parted from the hug, Anna pondered things for a moment.

“I thought maybe I could show you around town, then we’ll meet Marshall and Olaf. They’re excited to meet you since I won’t shut up about you. But I’ll be sure they don’t bombard you and-” Anna suggested, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa smiled. _Gods, this human is absolutely adorable._

“That sounds wonderful. We can meet just outside the village tomorrow, midafternoon?” the taller woman asked. Anna nodded, excitement curling around her. She would make sure Elsa’s visit to the village would be perfect. She was already forming a surprise for the end of the night. Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Elsa was nervous. Extremely nervous. She was running as a wolf through the forest after her early morning meditation and workout, attempting to contemplate her current state of anxiety. It was about the date and visiting the village itself.

When she had informed Amara of the plans Elsa and Anna had made, the Goddess had shown enthusiasm for Elsa’s willingness to leave her comfort zone. She told Elsa she saw no harm in her visiting the village, and it would be good for the wolf to make more friends. The fact that Anna had been steadily visiting for the last month had shown Elsa so much more than Anna would ever realize.

The wolf ducked between the trees. It still amazed her how much influence Anna had on her life already. She saw this every day when she stepped from her cabin and into the spring mornings. It was odd seeing grass in full bloom or the randomly placed oak trees sprout their leaves once more. She wouldn’t deny the enjoyment she felt from it, though.

Finally, Elsa reached the ledge that overlooked the village below and she settled herself on it. A breeze flew through, ruffling her white fur. As her icy eyes overlooked the village, she attempted to imagine what people would say.

She’d done a bit of investigating with her far sight, watching the people go about their days. Anna seemed to be right in the fact that they seemed to be much more accepting these days. She had yet to spot a bad moment, other than a local drunk causing trouble outside the pub. After a few moments, as the sun continued to rise in the sky, Elsa took to her feet again.

She could do this. For Anna, and herself. It was time to get ready for the day. They were to meet in a couple of hours. Nerves still rippled through her system, but she was confident it was going to be an amazing day if not only for the fact she was spending it with Anna.

An hour later, Elsa had showered and dressed for the day. Standing in front of a mirror, she inspected her outfit. She was quite pleased with her selection of clothing. It was something different than she was used to wearing.

Elsa had gone for a feminine choice of clothing for her _date_. Her heart and pulse both raced whenever that thought popped into her head. It still gave her the tiniest bit of shock that Anna wanted this. Elsa’s body donned a casual, summer-like, lilac-colored dress. Anna’s favorite color was purple, and lilac was a shade. Smoothing her hands down over her sides and along her curves, Elsa hoped Anna would like the outfit.

Her hair was gone of its usual regal braid as she had opted instead for a bun atop her head. Her feet were encased in silver flats, which she didn’t like much, but it went well with the dress. The werewolf lingered on her reflection for a few moments more, wondering if Anna would like it.

The clock on her wall made the tiny, unusual tick that signified the beginning of a new hour and she glanced toward it. _Time to go. I’ve got to meet Anna at the edge of the woods before the village._ Taking a deep breath, Elsa headed for the door.

The air fluttered as Elsa stepped outside and her wolf came into view as she took off at her usual high speed. It didn’t take long for her to reach the base of the mountain and enter the woods outside of Arendelle. This forest was filled to the brim with critters, unlike the one that surrounded Elsa’s cabin. Even though Elsa towered over all of them, they were not deterred by her presence. Her aura projected a sense of calm and comfort, and she spread it to each creature she encountered.

The wolf was proud that she was gradually bettering that ability. A few minutes later and Elsa had neared the edge of the trees. Light shimmered around her, hiding her. She had passed by the main secluded village of the woods and immediately covered herself. She poked her large head out into the open, gazing at the village that loomed before her.

There was a small park that sat outside of the woods, on the edge of the village. It wasn’t much to look at, consisting of a small swing-set and a slide with a couple of benches. Elsa’s eyes fell on the nervous figure that occupied one of those benches. Her heart rate increased as she examined Anna’s appearance.

Anna wore a white tank top underneath a dark green jacket. Her lower half consisted of dark blue jean leggings with a pair of brown ankle boots. Her red tresses flowed freely down against her chest and her fingers were gently stroking through them. Elsa didn’t miss the chain that glinted against her neck. Elsa chewed her lip, testing the air to make sure it wasn’t made of silver. It wasn’t, just colored as such. There was also a small brown shoulder bag that lay against the redhead’s side.

Gathering the nerves that threatened to spill out, Elsa allowed the change to take over, becoming human once more as she exited the woods. Anna tugged on her hair as anxiety flowed from her. _What if... something happens today? What if someone says something and it scares Elsa away. And she doesn’t ever want to visit again?_ Anna groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Elsa tended to forget that she walked silently, and it confused her that Anna hadn’t noticed her presence yet. The werewolf halted a few feet from Anna and cleared her throat, causing the other woman’s head to jerk upwards. Anna flew off the bench, heart thudding in her chest as her widened teal eyes drank in the woman that stood before her. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and Elsa’s pale skin gathered rose hues as the silence between them grew deafening. She decided she would have to be the one who broke it.

“Hello, Anna,” Elsa said quietly, her hands reaching up to finger her braid, forgetting there wasn’t one. When she realized this, her hands just hovered for a second before falling back down.

Anna continued to blatantly stare at her. Finally, Anna’s brain reconnected itself to her body and she vigorously shook her head, clenching her mouth shut. Her face flushed deeply, heat spreading across her features.

Elsa looked divine in a dress. The straps were thin, and the fabric allowed _every single one_ of Elsa’s defined, muscular attributes to stand out. Anna’s gaze traversed the expanse of porcelain skin revealed, scouring over the feminine curves and toned legs. Her heart raced and sweat began to form on her brow as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _Holy shit, Anna, get a hold of yourself!_

“S-s-sorry, Elsa! I-i-it’s just that I’m s-so used to you in s-shorts a-a- “Anna cut herself off, drawing in a few deep breaths before she spontaneously combusted from extreme embarrassment. She counted backward from ten in a vain attempt to cease her stutter. She lifted a hand to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah… I figured most people would find it odd that I wore a summer outfit at the beginning of spring,” Elsa informed, a crooked smile forming. “You look beautiful, Anna,” Elsa told her. Anna’s mind spun as she attempted to form coherent sentences. I _look beautiful? You’re saying this to me while you stand before me in a simple_ summer _dress that still makes you have the appearance of a fucking model?_

“T-thank you, Elsa. You look beautifuller… Wait, no, I mean, fuller. No, shit I- “Elsa giggled as Anna groaned, hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to catch her words.

“You look pretty!” she practically shouted, wanting to go to the nearest well and toss herself down it as Elsa released a full laugh. It was such a pleasing, earnest laugh, though, that it calmed Anna’s nerves while her pulse raced beneath her skin.

“Thank you, Anna. So… what do you have planned?” Elsa asked, hands reaching for pockets that didn’t exist. _How the hell can Elsa appear so casual, yet so fucking refined?_ It puzzled Anna to no end, and she had to once again strain to focus on the question that was just asked.

“Ah, yes, uh… So, I just figured I’d show you around town! Then we’ll meet the boys at the café to end the afternoon. Uh, then there’s a cute little bookstore that I think you’d really like. And there’s this local museum! And I’ve kind of got a surprise for the end of the night and- “Anna was cut off as Elsa stepped closer and gathered one of Anna’s hands in her own.

“As long as you’re going to be by my side, we can do whatever you’d like, Anna,” Elsa said softly, flashing her a small, but confident smile. Anna peered into those blue irises of Elsa’s, searching. The younger woman swore she caught a flash of fear, but it was gone within seconds. Anna inhaled deeply as she squeezed Elsa’s hand.

“B-before we begin our d-date, I’ve got something for you,” Anna breathed, sadly dropping Elsa’s strong hand for the moment. Flipping open the flap of her bag, a hand searched within, before retrieving an object. Anna took a deep breath before pressing a small case into Elsa’s now empty hand.

Elsa blinked, staring down at the black and gold case she now held. Another glance at Anna, who, at this point, was sweating bullets and looking every _except_ the werewolf. This caused Elsa to cock a brow before gently prying open the case. She inhaled sharply at what lay within.

It was a simple, silver-painted bracelet. A bit of shock displayed on Elsa’s face as she saw that it wasn’t made from that wretched material. Removing the bracelet, she let it dangle from her index finger, inspecting the simple, yet refined metalwork.

“Also, I’m not exactly sure if this applies to real-world werewolves, but I have read a bit on the lore in general. It’s not made of silver, if that makes a difference,” Anna insisted, almost entirely red as she waited for a response. The anxiety within her grew, though, as the silence dragged on.

There was an incredibly soft _click_ as Elsa snapped the bracelet around her slender wrist, blinking back tears at the first gift she’d received in an extremely long time. She stepped forward, warm hands pressing against Anna’s heated face, cupping it gingerly as Elsa pressed her soft lips against Anna’s clammy forehead.

“Thank you, Anna, so much. Can’t believe you read up on lore,” Elsa said teasingly, breathing in Anna’s now-familiar scent, lips still lingering on the fair forehead before she pulled away. A pale hand settled within a slightly darker one once more as Anna drew in a shaky breath, the dopiest grin crossing her face. _I can’t believe someone like Elsa actually agreed to a_ date _with someone like me._

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me on the next few chapters after this. There will be quite a few events happening within the span of a few days (in the fic).
> 
> Lots of fluff in the future! (Maybe more? Also, pay attention to details within the next few chapters!)
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing!~


End file.
